Alphabet
by Milaz
Summary: Une compilation d'Os avec un Os par lettre de l'alphabet. Uniquement sur l'univers One Piece même si des fois en UA. Yaoi et Pairing/Rating multiple : Zosan /Lawlu/LawxAce/ AcexLuffy/ DoffxLaw/ LawxSabo
1. Introduction

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Alors nouveau petit projet: je compte faire un regroupement d'Os, avec un Os par lettre de l'alphabet ! J'avais envie de me lancer là dedans donc je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas?"...**

 **Dedans j'aborderais des sujets assez durs parfois, ce sera un peu mon défouloir donc ça ne sera pas toujours joyeux, même si je ne ferait pas que du déprimant, rassurez vous ! :D**

 **A chaque en-tête je préviendrait si il y a présence de lemon et/ou sujet dur (avec précision sur le sujet en question) comme ça tout le monde est prevenu! J'y mettrait aussi le pairing, qui risque de changer, il y aura du Yaoi ZoSan mais aussi du LawLu, LuNa, LawxAce, Luffy x Ace, etc. et après en fonction de ce qui m'inspire :p.**

 **Vu que j'ai mon histoire principale "Frapper. Cuisiner. Aimer" que je publie tout les samedis soirs, bah ici il n'y a pas vraiment de délai ou de date fixe, en gros je poste quand ça me chante :)**

 **J'accepte toute critique CONSTRUCTIVE, et ça me fait toujours plaisir quand vous prenez le temps de laisser ne serait-ce qu'une impression :)**

 **Voilà Voilà je crois que c'est tout ;)**

 **Bisous Poutous**

 **Mila_z**


	2. Apprendre

**Chapitre 1 me voici!**

 **Pairing: Zoro x Sanji (Zoro légèrement OOC)  
**

 **Sujet: Romance, Solitude, psychologique**

 **Résumé: Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre quelque chose, pour changer une habitude, pour abolir un silence. Pour aimer quelqu'un.**

 **Disclaimer: Tout ce beau monde est à Mister Oda-san (snif)** *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

[A] Apprendre

* * *

 _"Apprendre, c'est se retrouver."_  
 _Gustave le bon_

La cale, le roulis de des vagues contre la coque du bateau. Une lanterne diffusait une lumière tremblante sur les parois en bois. Dehors la nuit devait être tombée depuis un moment déjà. Le décor est planté. Un homme, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il semblait ailleurs, sûrement que la bouteille bien entamée à côté de lui y était pour quelque chose. Le liquide ambré dansait au grès du roulis. L'homme se leva, essaya. Ces pensées fessaient une cacophonie atroce dans sa tête, elles tournaient en rond, se répercutent dans les recoins de son esprit embrumé. Il réussit tout de même à s'extraire sur le pont. Le gazon dessous, le ciel dessus. Il resta là, couché, sans aucune notion de l'espace ou du temps. Ces yeux ne voyaient pas la multitude d'étoiles qui brillaient silencieusement au dessus de son corps avachi. Toutes ses sensations avaient rendu l'âme, il lui semblait qu'il flottait, quelque part sous la mer juste au dessus de la plénitude du ciel. Finalement son cerveau décida qu'il était temps de revenir, il avait pris ses cliques et ses claques vers 9h du soir lors de la première bouteille. Il était actuellement 4h du matin et il avait décidé qu'il était temps d'abréger les souffrances de son hôte. Alors celui-ci sentit se dissiper le brouillard dans lequel il avait volontairement plongé. Malgré ses extrémités lourdes, il réussit à ce traîner jusqu'au pied du mât et en s'y adossant il sentit le bois dur contre son dos, comme un point d'ancrage à la réalité. Une légère brise lui caressa le visage comme de longs doigts fins d'une couleur d'Ivoire. À cette pensée tout lui reviens d'un coup et il dut se précipiter maladroitement au bastingage pour se vider dans la mer. Il resta un moment comme ça, avachi sur la barrière en bois, déchet humain au dessus de l'eau. Puis il se laissa glisser au sol et il sombra dans un sommeil de plomb.

Une tête blonde émergea du dortoir masculin. L'aube venait d'apparaître et il aimait contempler le ciel qui semblait se déchirer entre l'ombre et la lumière. Un moment hors du temps. Il savourait toujours des débuts de journée avec plaisir, le seul moment où il pouvait se retrouver entièrement avec lui même, devant ce magnifique tableau céleste et avec le bruissement de la mer en fond. Il avait son petit rituel : il s'avançait jusqu'à la proue et s'adossait au bastingage; ces doigts fins ouvraient son paquet de cigarettes et il en fumait une, le première de la journée, la meilleure. Une fois celle-ci éteinte et écrasée, le cuisiner reprenait son rôle et allait préparer le petit déjeuner pour un équipage, et surtout un capitaine, affamé. Cependant ces derniers temps un élément venait troubler cette cérémonie matinale: tous les matins il retrouvait le second de l'équipage dans un état lamentable quelque part sur le pont, comme échoué. Il semblait s'être perdu en mer, comme un coquillage déposé sur la plage par inadvertance. Il savait que tout les soirs le sabreur venait piocher généreusement dans la réserve d'alcool du navire (d'ailleurs celle-ci diminuait a vu d'œil) et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Non pas qu'il accorde une quelque importance aux agissements de ce crétin, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi celui-ci s'était mis à autant boire d'un coup... Il soupire et jeta son mégot par dessus bord. Jetant un dernier regard au corps inerte du sabreur il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine. En entrant il balaya son havre de paix du regard. Rien qu'entrer dans cette pièce l'apaisait, il savait qu'ici c'était son domaine, le seul endroit où il maîtrisait tout, où rien ne lui échappait. Tous ces ustensiles étaient à leur place, les couteaux bien affûtés rangés par ordre croissant, les ingrédients, les épices, les poêles, les casseroles, tout était à sa place. Que c'était bon de sentir cet ordre l'envahir. Puis comme un chef d'orchestre il se mit a mélanger les goûts et les couleurs pour créer une symphonie gustative digne d'un grand mélomane.

Le capitaine déboula dans la cuisine 1h plus tard, rompant ainsi brutalement l'harmonie installé par le blond: "Sanjiiiiii j'ai faiiiiii…" Le blond se mit en équilibre sur une jambe pour envoyer sa semelle noire dans la face du ventre sur pattes. Ce dernier fit un vol plané pour finir par s'aplatir sur le mât et repartir aussitôt, d'un pas plus mesuré vers la salle à manger. Il fut vite rejoint par le reste de l'équipage, les filles y compris ("Nami-Chérie que tu est belle ce matin, Robin d'amour tient une tasse de thé"). Un seul manquait à l'appel : Zoro. Le cuistot souffla puis partit le chercher, ne voulant pas avoir à refaire à manger pour l'autre alcoolique. Le trouvant au même endroit qu'auparavant, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le regarder dormir paisiblement, les traits détendus. Puis il abattit son pied contre le torse du bretteur, qui se réveilla avec plus aucune once d'air dans les poumons et une furieuse envie de meurtre. Encore un peu sonné il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que, d'une part le cuisinier se tenait debout à côté de lui, et d'autre part que c'était sûrement ce même cuisiner qui venait de le tirer assez violemment de son sommeil.

"- Oï cuistot du dimanche! Ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça?

\- Ksss, arrête de te plaindre marimo et estime toi heureux que je vienne te réveiller avant que Luffy ai mangé tout jusqu'à la dernière miette!

\- Groumpf

\- Tu es loquace ce matin dit moi! Tes neurones ont du mal à se trouver dans ta tête creuse?

\- Ferme là sourcil en vrille!

\- Si elles ont le même sens de l'orientation que toi ce n'est pas étonnant!" Le sabreur se leva d'un coup et il s'apprêtait à faire regretter ses paroles au blondinet quand celui-ci tourna les talons avant de lui balancer par dessus son épaule :

"Va prendre une douche avant de rentrer dans ma cuisine! T'empeste tête d'algue avariée! " Tout en grommelant dans sa barbe le bretteur se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se plaça sous le jet de la douche. Il sentit les restes de son sommeil, de sa nuit agitée et de l'odeur d'alcool qui s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée, s'en aller emportés par les torrents d'eau claire qui courraient sur son corps. Il laissa un soupir de bien-être s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il esquissa un sourire quand un souvenir s'empara de lui. Ce bleu... si beau, si profond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bretteur alla rejoindre ses amis pour essayer de sauver quelques aliments des griffes de son capitaine. Air renfrogné, démarche lourde et mesuré, tenue négligée, stature droite... Tout était en place. Il entra et d'un coup le nombre de décibels ambiants monta en flèche, les deux filles parlaient dans leur coin alors que les autres se battaient pour quelque chose qui avait l'air en mauvais état actuellement. Le vert salua vaguement tout le monde puis prit un café, trois quatre charcuteries ça et là et un scone avant d'aller se caler dans un coin. Il mangea comme à son habitude, assez calmement. Non pas en dégustant chaque bouchée comme Robin ou en engloutissant tout comme Luffy. Non il mangeait juste, bouchée après bouchée, il avait un certain plaisir à manger la bouffe du cuistot mais ça il ne lui dirait pour rien au monde.

Petit à petit la cuisine se vida, ne laissant plus que le cuistot, le bretteur et les deux filles :

"- Sanji?

\- Oui Nami- Chérie?

\- On va croiser une île dans peu de jours normalement, il faudra refaire les stocks donc il faut faire le point sur ce qu'il manque et sur ce qu'il faut donc acheter de façon à ce que je vous donne une somme adéquate".

En effet la rousse ne comptait pas leur donner un centime de plus.

Le cuistot en fut content, il allait enfin pouvoir refaire le plein de vivres, et le bretteur, quant-à lui, était content d'avoir l'occasion de se dégourdir les jambes et de refaire le plein de bouteilles. En effet celles-ci diminuaient très rapidement. Le blond décida de s'y mettre immédiatement, donc il demanda poliment à ses deux mellories d'aller prendre le soleil et jeta, sans autre forme de procès, le sabreur dehors avant de s'enfermer dans la cuisine pour regarder les réserves.

Zoro, jeté comme un malpropre, décida d'aller s'entrainer dans la vigie. En entrant dans cette pièce qu'il s'était approprié il se demande ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour sa séance quotidienne il augmentait souvent ses entrainements pour continuer à s'améliorer et tendre de plus en plus vers son but final : être le meilleur. Il avisa les nombreuses altères aux poids divers qui jonchaient le sol de la pièce et il en choisi un certain nombre, il décida d'aller s'entrainer sur le pont car il fessait beau. Il s'installa donc quelques minutes plus tard sur la proue pour commencer sa séance de 4h quotidienne.

Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, ce moment d'accalmie était bienvenu à bord du Sunny et chacun en profitait à sa manière : Nami s'occupait de cartographier les dernières îles et bout de mers qu'ils avaient parcourus dernièrement, pas loin d'elle Robin lisait calmement pendant que Sanji fessait l'inventaire dans le garde manger. Le petit médecin rangeait son infirmerie, qui avait été très occupée après leur dernière bataille, et réfléchissait à ne nouvelles mixtures; Ussop et Franky fessaient marcher leurs méninges pour améliorer le mini-Merry et finalement Zoro s'entrainait sur le pont tout en gardant un œil sur la mer au cas où quelque chose vienne troubler le « calme » de Grand-line.

La journée s'était écoulée calmement, comme un poisson entre les violents courants qui agitaient le nouveau monde. En fin d'après-midi une ombre prudente se glissa le long des murs jusqu'à la calle du navire. Robin ouvrit la porte qui menait au compartiment inoccupé et entra dans celui-ci. L'endroit était assez grand, et la brune fit une grimace face au spectacle qu'elle avait devant elle, ses doutes étaient donc fondés : quelque chose n'allait pas avec le bretteur… Comme pour confirmer sa pensée son regard se posa sur les nombreux cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol, comme de bien tristes témoins des tourments nocturnes du second de l'équipage. La brune se demandait ce qui poussait le sabreur à se comporter de la sorte, elle pensait en avoir une idée mais parler avec Zoro était assez difficile… C'était pour ne pas trahir ses intentions qu'elle n'avait pas osé épier le bretteur quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il s'éclipsait toujours avec une ou plusieurs bouteilles de rhum. Elle s'apprêtait à remonter sur le pont quand un détail attira son regard : Il y avait un petit flacon qui était posé dans le coin, il semblait contenir un liquide légèrement irisé. Robin porta le contenu à ses narines puis sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur, elle reposa délicatement le flacon à sa place avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de cette « pièce » qui sentait l'alcool, la transpiration et une petite note musquée.

Le soleil se couchait sur l'océan quand Zoro laissa tomber son altère sur le planché du bateau. Il se retourna pour admirer le dégradé de couleurs flamboyantes qui se peignait dans le ciel : tout le monde le pensait insensible à toute beauté, sans émotions ni sentiments. Pourtant il était sensible à certaines beautés : certains paysages l'émouvaient, il était conscient que les plats de Sanji étaient délicieux, quoi qu'il en dise au cuisinier en question, et certains physiques le troublaient aussi… Et des sentiments il en avait aussi, il ne les montrait juste jamais. Mais en ce moment ils prenaient beaucoup trop d'ampleur et il avait du mal à se contrôler. Ses émotions tournaient dans sa tête jusqu'à l'étouffer, il avait l'impression que son monde se comprimait, qu'il allait finir par l'écraser à force de s'effondrer tout les quatre matins. Il avait envie de se perdre dans ces deux lagons bleus, il voulait pouvoir caresser cette ivoire si délicate, passer sa main dans ces fils d'or… Dos au reste du navire, le bretteur laissa glisser ses katanas à terre, son visage se fit plus triste et tourmenté, son corps perdit de sa superbe, le masque habituel fut abandonné dans la solitude de ce soleil couchant. Ce n'était plus le démon aux trois sabres qui se tenait là, mais un homme brisé. Sa fierté l'empêchait de se montrer aux autres comme ça, il devait les protéger et non pas les accabler avec ses états d'âmes.

Sanji se tenait devant la porte de la cuisine, la légère fumée de sa cigarette s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, il regardait le tableau céleste qui se peignait devant lui. Cependant son regard fut attiré par la silhouette masculine qui se tenait devant le soleil. L'astre couchant baignait son corps musclé d'un halo rougeoyant, le bretteur étant à contre jour, il pouvait à peine distinguer les formes puissantes de son corps. Son dos nu luisant de sueur fessait un étonnant jeu d'ombres et de lumières. Le tout était si saisissant que le blond sentit son ventre se serrer à cette vision. Cependant la posture du bretteur n'était pas habituelle, il semblait abattu. Le cuistot fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de leur bretteur, personne ne savait… Pourtant tout était d'une affreuse normalité : ils se battaient toujours, s'insultaient, le Marimo s'entrainait et dormait au pied du mat, pendant que le reste de l'équipage vaquait à ses occupations. Normalement, si atrocement normal. Seul le corps ivre du bretteur le matin et son corps abattu, quand il pensait être seul, le trahissait. Le cuisinier voulu s'approcher de lui, il avait un besoin viscéral d'effacer cette douleur latente chez le bretteur.

Il traversa silencieusement le pont, ses pas étouffés par l'herbe, et il se posta derrière le vert. Zoro avait senti la présence du blond derrière lui depuis qu'il était monté sur la plateforme, il avait senti son corps reprendre contenance instinctivement, comme s' il n'avait pas envie se montrer aussi vulnérable à lui. Surtout à lui. Il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer voir ailleurs, quand il sentit la main fraiche du blond se poser sur son épaule. Il tressaillit au contact de sa paume délicate sur lui. La peau du bretteur était brulante et le contraste entre sa couleur hâlé et celle diaphane de Sanji était saisissant, le blond regarda ce point de contact quelques instants pendant qu'une image fugace se fessait son chemin dans son esprit. Il rougit. Finalement le second se retourna vers lui, le cuisiner recula devant la violence des émotions présentes dans les yeux du sabreur, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de se déchainement qui se jouait dans ces deux mélancoliques émeraudes. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, une parole réconfortante, une phrase pleine de vie et d'espoir pour combler le vide qu'il pouvait voir dans son compagnon. Mais rien ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres c'était au dessus de ses forces, le bretteur connaissait une douleur connue du cuisiner. S'il voulait faire quelque chose il faudrait que le vert parle aussi. Et aucun des deux ne savait manier les mots, ils ne savaient pas faire de jolies tournures ou des phrases alambiquées, alors ils ne parlèrent pas. Zoro reprit son masque de marbre et se baissa pour saisir ses lames pendant que Sanji remettait sa mèche en place et soufflait un coup. Quand le sabreur se releva tout était redevenu normal, affreusement normal.

« - On mange Marimo ! Bouge ton cul !

\- J'arrive cuistot du dimanche, va jouer l'esclave pour tes deux déesses en attendant que je range mon matériel

\- Je ne te permets pas !

\- c'est bien : je me permets tout seul ! »

Après quelques coups chacun reprit son chemin, l'un vers la cuisine et l'autre vers la vigie, l'incident était clos. Comme d'habitude.

Le repas se passa normalement, comme toujours. Les garçons partirent en premier, sauf Zoro qui somnolait sur ses sabres, vite suivis par Nami et Robin. Sa vaisselle finie, Sanji décida d'aller fumer sa dernière cigarette de la journée; le bretteur se leva donc et alla piocher généreusement dans la réserve d'alcool avant de ressortir de la cuisine et de se diriger vers la cale du navire. Le blond et un œil de la brune assistèrent, impuissants, à ce petit manège devenu quotidien, presque normal.

Une fois en bas, le vert ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de son coin avec sa lampe et ses bouteilles avant de la refermer derrière lui. Il pose la lanterne contre le mur et prit le petit flacon qui reposait dans un coin. Il le déboucha puis laissa l'air se charger de son odeur avant d'ouvrir la première bouteille, il la leva vers le plafond : « A la tienne », puis il but une longue gorgé qui lui brula l'œsophage et lui réchauffa l'estomac. La nuit s'annonçait longue, comme toujours.

« Ouais, il but une gorgée, à la tienne ! à tes cheveux, à ta peau, à ta démarche, à ton corps… et à tes putains d'yeux ! Ouais, à la tienne… et à ton odeur... »

Quelque part entre ciel et mer deux hommes si proches, et pourtant si lointains, semblaient avoir oublié le monde autour d'eux. L'un aspirait une sensation de substitution pendant que l'autre noyait les siennes dans du liquide ambré.

Zoro fut le premier, après son capitaine, à poser le pied à terre. Ils avaient navigué encore pendant deux jours avant d'atteindre cette île, chacun c'était vu attribué une certaine somme d'argent avec des choses spécifiques à faire. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils accostaient sur une île. Chacun fit ce qu'il avait à faire, et le soir ils se retrouvèrent tous à une auberge, un peu miteuse, mais pas trop chère. Cela fessait un moment qu'ils avaient commencé à boire, Zoro tenait encore largement la route, mais Sanji commençait à se sentir un peu trop joyeux. Franky fit remarquer qu'il y avait de jolies filles dans le coin et le blond approuva avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, d'ailleurs une d'elles se dirigea vers lui pour l'inviter à danser et il partit donc vers la piste de danse avec la jolie demoiselle aux cheveux bleu turquoise. Il dansait très collé à elle, il se déhanchait, totalement débridé par les brumes de l'alcool, et petit à petit la chaleur monta entre eux deux. Elle vint à la rencontre de ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal, au début il fut un peu surprit par l'initiative mais il se laissa finalement aller et il ferma les yeux pour savourer. Il se laissa emporter par la fougue du moment, mais son imagination dérapa… ce n'était plus des longs cheveux bleus turquoise, mais de courts cheveux verts, le corps plantureux avait été effacé par un corps musclé et puissant… Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux et poussa sans ménagement la jeune fille surprise avant de foncer aux toilettes. Une fois là-bas il vomit tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Pourquoi il avait imaginé ça ? Pourquoi son cerveau avait régit de la sorte à un simple baiser avec une fille ? Il n'avait aucune réponse mais, l'alcool aidant, il savait où les chercher.

En retournant à la table qu'il occupait avec ses compagnons il remarqua qu'il y avait une ambiance étrange : Robin le regardait avec la bouche pincée, chopper et Luffy semblaient médusés, Brook et Franky fixaient bêtement la place de Zoro…. Qui n'était visiblement pas là. A la place il y avait un verre de saké explosé en morceaux sur la table. Que c'était-il passé ? Robin lui intima le silence quand il allait parler et lui indiqua du pouce la porte. Le sabreur était donc sortit, énervé.

En effet le bretteur était parti, s'il ne l'avait pas fait la fille serrait morte surement. Quand elle avait empoigné Sanji pour l'embrasser, il avait craqué. Ça fessait des mois que ça durait, qu'il ne disait rien, et qu'il était obligé de se bourrer la gueule tout les soirs pour ne pas rêver de lui, pour ne pas avoir envie d'aller le voir et tout lui balancer au visage… Mais il en avait marre, marre de se cacher, de se la fermer, d'aimer cet abrutit. Il n'y arrivait plus, il n'avait plus assez de force pour se combattre en permanence. Alors lorsque le premier gars un peu éméché lui proposa ses services, il le laissa faire. Comble de l'ironie, il était blond aussi, peut-être qu'il avait accepté pour ça. Il se servirait de lui comme pâle illusion pour combler un minimum le manque qui grandissait au fond de lui. L'inconnu le poussa contre un mur et empoigna sa verge pour la mettre directement dans sa bouche. Il fessait des allez retours chaotiques, et se débrouillait pas trop mal. Mais c'était tellement vulgaire, tellement dénué de classe, cet inconnu ne serait jamais à la auteur du blond. Mais il tentait tant bien que mal de se soulager, alors il imaginait, il créait sa scène, où, quand, comment. Un spasme lui tordit le ventre. Il voyait le cuisiner s'empaler sur lui. Il se déversa dans la bouche de son inconnu. Celui-ci s'effondra après ça, il ne prit même pas la peine de se nettoyer. Zoro le regarda avec un dégout non-dissimulé : ce pauvre type n'était vraiment pas comparable avec lui. Finalement il s'éloigna en direction de la mer, ou en tout cas dans la direction qu'il pensait que c'était.

Sanji marchait, hagard, dans les rues il se laissait guider par son instinct, le destin, le hasard, appelez ça comme vous voulez. En fin il atterrit sur une place qui jouxtait une plage de sable, et au fond il reconnu le dos de son Marimo. Il avait du mal à marcher, son pas était mal assuré, sa tête tournait un peu mais il réussi tant bien que mal à s'agripper au sabreur qui entre temps avait fait volte face. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, à quelques centimètres d'écart à peine. Chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau, Zoro voyait bien que Sanji était beaucoup trop bourré pour être lucide. Cette pensée se confirma d'ailleurs quand ce dernier l'embrassa brusquement, mais il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Il en avait tellement rêvé que même si le blond ne se souvenait de rien le lendemain, ce n'était pas grave. Lui se souviendrait.

Audacieux, la cuisinier passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son acolyte et le releva, pour finalement l'enlever totalement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, mais quelque chose enfouis au fond de lui le poussait à continuer. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Le sabreur le pris et l'allongea contre le sable encore chaud, délicatement il enleva les vêtements du blond un à un. Même si ça ne se reproduirait pas et que c'était juste le fruit d'une soirée trop arrosé pour le cuistot, il voulait tout faire bien. Il en avait besoin. Alors il prit soin de sa poupée de porcelaine. Finalement Sanji se retrouva entièrement nu, la légère brise caressant sa peau et les yeux de Zoro brulant chaque parcelle de son corps d'un désir mal contenu. D'une main mal assurée le blond attrapa la nuque de son amant pour l'embrasser, leur baiser fut passionné, avide, destructeur, dévastateur. Du bout des doigts le vert découvraint le corps parfait qui était allongé sous lui, il caressa les flancs lentement avant de descendre sur les hanches. Il déposa un dernier baisé sur la bouche de son amant avant d'aller torturer son cou; il mordilla, suça, embrassa. Ses clavicules, ses épaules, ses tétons, sa fine musculature qui s'étendait sur son torse et son ventre furent les victimes de cette attention. Sanji laissait échapper des soupirs ou parfois des gémissements au contact de la bouche experte du bretteur, chaque fois ce dernier se sentait durcir un peu plus, ça en devenait douloureux. Avec la pulpe de ses doigts il retraça le pli de l'aine, la longueur de la verge et le contour du bout de la virilité de son amant qui s'abandonnait au plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Un bout d'un moment il demanda au cuisiner de se retourner sur le ventre, celui-ci obtempéra sans poser de questions. Il sentit des violents frisons le parcourir quand la langue de Zoro retraça sa colonne et il gémit carrément quand la verge, que celui-ci avait libérée, entra en contact avec la sienne. Mais rien ne l'avais préparé à ce que le sabreur continue son exploration buccale jusqu'à _là._ Il gémit bruyamment quand le muscle de son amant retraça les contours de son anus, c'était chaud et humide, il découvrait de sensations inédites. Au bout de quelque temps un doigt se rajouta à la caresse, et le vert l'introduit lentement en lui. Sanji se crispa autour, il n'était pas habitué à que quoi ce soit entre en lui par _cet endroit_. Lentement Zoro commença à faire des allez retours en même temps qu'il empoigna la virilité tendue du blond pour dissiper l'inconfort du premier doigt, et bientôt la douleur des suivants. En effet lorsqu'il introduit le deuxième doigt, le cuistot eu du mal à pas lâche un petit cri pas vraiment viril, et au troisième il étouffa une plainte dans son bras. Après de longues minutes de préparation, le second jugea que son blond était prêt pour passer à la suite. Alors il attrapa doucement les fines hanches de son amant pour l'assoir progressivement sur lui. Quand la verge de Zoro commença à rentrer en lui, Sanji eu l'impression qu'on lui déchirait les reins, la douleur était atroce, il laissa quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Voyant l'inconfort de son amant, le vert commença à le masturber pour qu'il se concentre sur autre chose que la douleur, et ainsi peu à peu il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

« - Sanjiii…han… t'es tellement serré, c'est atroce… »

Aussi atroce qu'il le dise, le Marimo avait l'air d'apprécier qu'il soir si _serré_ visiblement. D'ailleurs le blond commençait à sentir la douleur se dissiper, il bougea légèrement les hanches pour donner le feu vert à son escrimeur, celui-ci comprit immédiatement et se mit donc à faire de légers vas et viens dans l'antre de son cuistot. Petit à petit des bruits obscènes remplirent la plage, les deux amants gémissant à chaque nouveau coup de rein, chaque fois plus profond que le précédent. A un moment le bretteur réussi à localiser la prostate de son acolyte et frappa en plein dedans ce qui fit voir des étoiles à ce dernier. Ils continuèrent un moment comme ça, l'un perdu dans le tourbillon de sensations que lui procurait son Marimo, l'autre jugulant ses émotions pour en pas marquer définitivement son amant et ainsi prouver au monde entier que cette nuit avait existé. Mais, chacun avait envie de l'autre depuis trop longtemps : après une dernière vague de plaisir dévastatrice ils jouirent en même temps. L'un sur le sable humide et l'autre en lui.

Sanji se laissa aller contre le torse du bretteur qui l'entoura de ses bras puissants. Les minutes passèrent puis d'un coup un sanglot déchira la nuit. Le blond alarmé voulu se retourner pour faire face au vert mais celui-ci se retira d'un coup de lui, lui arrachant une grimace, et partit en direction de la mer sans un mot, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues et coulant le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Il rentra dans les vagues sans se soucier de la fraîcheur de l'eau et se prit la tête entre les mains, comme si il voulait cacher sa détresse à la lune. Finalement le cuisiner avait quand même réussi à se relever, malgré le puissant mal dans le bas du dos, et il avait suivit le bretteur dans les flots glacés de l'eau de mer.

« - Zoro, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se rapprocha encore et l'enlaça par derrière.

« - Arrête

\- Arrête quoi ?

\- De faire comme si j'étais quelque chose pour toi, de faire comme si demain cette nuit sera autre chose qu'un regret, de faire comme si ce n'était pas le fruit de l'alcool… Demain matin tu classeras cette nuit dans le dossier « Expériences intéressantes étant bourré », si seulement t'en gardes un souvenir, et tu passeras à la suite. Comme cette fois où on c'est embrassés dans la cuisine. Tu feras comme si de rien n'était et moi je me tairais, par fierté, connerie, ou impuissance. Mais j'en ai marre, je t'aime putain Sanji ! Tu m'rend dingue…

\- Non Zoro, je n'oublierai pas. Comme je n'ai pas oublié ce baiser dans la cuisine, comme je n'ai pas oublié chaque geste que tu as eu envers moi depuis qu'on est ensemble sur ce bateau de barges… Je n'ai pas couché avec toi parce que je suis bourré, où parce que j'avais envie de tester de nouvelles expériences… Non Zoro… »

Lorsque le blond murmura trois petits mots, Zoro laissa échapper une dernière larme. Mais celle là était différente, plus belle, plus limpide, un éclat de bonheur, un cristal d'espoir.

Entre ciel et mer, deux hommes sont enlacés. Sous la lune bienveillante et dans les flots protecteurs ils ne se parlent pas, ils ne maitrisent pas cet art. Mais il est toujours temps d'apprendre.

Au pied d'un cocotier, un pétale délicat se pose sur le sable humide. Oui, il est toujours temps d'apprendre.

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà ce premier Os! J'espère qu'il vous à plus (soyez pas trop sevère c'est mon premier vrai lemon ≥ 3 ≤)**

 **Laissez moi vos impressions!**

 **Bisous Poutoux**


	3. Blasphème

**/!\ /!\ Ce texte peut vraiment heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes, de la violence et l'histoire est sombre, si vous pensez que c'est pas une bonne idée de la lire: ne la lisez pas! Par contre si vous vous pensez capable de la lire: je ne suis pas responsable! /!\/!\**

* * *

 **Pairing: Aucun**

 **Sujets: Angoisse/horreur, Folie, psychologie**

 **Résumé: Quand la faucheuse deviens ton amie et tes envies malsaines ton quotidien, plus aucune limite n'existe. Pas même la mort.** ** _Songfic sur "L'assassymphonie" de Mozart l'Opéra Rock_**

 **Disclaimer: Personnages à Oda, heureusement.**

 **20/06/2016 - J'ai revu et corrigé cet Os car il y avait un gros problème de personnes et de temps... Excusez-moi pour ceux qui l'ont lu avant: j'espère qu'elle est actuellement plus lisible et moins laborieuse! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

[B] Blasphème

* * *

 _L'avenir de l'homme est la femme – Elle est la couleur de son Ame – Elle est sa rumeur et son bruit – Et sans Elle, il n'est qu'un blasphème_ _._

 _Louis d'Aragon_

* * *

 _Cette nuit, intenable insomnie  
La folie me guette  
Je suis ce que je fuis_

Je regarde le plafond au dessus de moi, chaque rainure, chaque toile d'araignée, chaque dessin, chaque phrase, chaque parcelle de ce plafond que je contemple toutes les nuits. Les pensées défilent dans ma tête, des souvenirs, des réflexions, des mots, des images. Foutues pensées, foutue insomnie, foutue vie. Je revois toute ma vie défilé devant moi. Vais-je mourir ? Mon rire déchire le silence de la nuit. Je m'en fous, je flirte avec la faucheuse depuis tellement longtemps… Elle s'amuse avec moi de temps en temps, un coup à moitié mort, un coup trop vivant. Elle déteint sur moi et ça me plait. J'aime cette femme plus que tout au monde.

Je me lève, mes pieds nus contre le carrelage froid, le noir m'enveloppe comme une écharpe de soie, je me fonds à l'intérieur. J'avance rapidement, ignorant la trappe ouverte qui mène à l'étage inférieur : et si je mourrais maintenant ? Si je tombais et me rompais la nuque ?

J'arrive devant mon miroir sans encombre. Ce ne sera pas pour se soir donc. La lune s'infiltre par la fenêtre, comme une voleuse de blanc vêtue. Je peux contempler mon reflet dans la glace.

 _Je subis cette cacophonie  
Qui me scie la tête  
Assommante harmonie _

Ma tête me lance fortement, des cernes violacés marquent mon visage. Je détaille cet inconnu qui me fait face. Métis, brun, grand, musclé, belle gueule, un corps remplis de tatouages, harmonieux, tout pour plaire. Je lui fais un sourire carnassier :

« - Enchantée, Trafalgar Law. Au plaisir de vous connaître »

Le miroir explose sous l'impact de mon poing. Des éclats de verre dansent avec les rayons de la lune quelques instants, avant de retourner à leurs mornes existences. Ils tombent sur le carrelage pour se briser encore plus, après avoir connu leur danse avec l'astre céleste il ne leur reste rien de mieux à faire. Le calme revient dans ma salle de bain, la seule chose qui rompt ce silence assourdissant est le bruit de mon sang coulant par gouttes sur le blanc immaculé de mon lavabo. Je contemple mon poing ensanglanté dans le miroir. Les éclats de miroir restants reflètent la plénitude de ma folie. Un frison de plaisir me parcouru l'échine. Ma langue attrape quelques gouttes écarlates, j'aime ce gout métallique. Finalement je me dirige vers la pièce précédente et mets de la musique en marche. Le rythme était lascif et langoureux, je me déhanche lentement, sensuellement. Ma main ensanglantée au dessus de ma tête suivait le rythme lent de mon corps, le sang coule le long de mon bras pour venir me caresser le flanc. Ma tête me lance de plus en plus, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce un pieu dans la tête. C'en est jouissif.

A la fin de la chanson je prends mon sac et mes clefs. Il est l'heure d'aller faire un tour. Je vérifie le contenu de mon sac. Tout y était. _Parfait_. Je me mets en chasse.

 _Elle me dit, tu paieras tes délits  
Quoi qu'il advienne  
On traîne ses chaînes  
Ses peines _

Les rues sont sombres, l'ambiance glauque. Les réverbères éclairent les allés d'une lumière blafarde. N'importe qui aurait peur de tomber sur un malade au coin d'une rue. Je n'ai pas peur : c'est moi le malade. Mes enjambées sont grandes et ma posture imposante, mon sac est négligemment balancé à mon épaule, mon jean noir descend bas sur mes hanches et on peut parfaitement voir mon V extrêmement bien dessiné ainsi que mes abdominaux taillés à la serpe. Toute personne derrière moi peut contempler ma chute de rein à se damner. Je suis désirable, entièrement, totalement, pleinement, et je le sais. N'importe qui aurait vendu son âme au diable pour une nuit avec moi. Et c'était ma carte maitresse.

Je lève la tête quand je me retrouve face au bar que je cherchais. Un sourire carnassier étire mes lèvres et un frisson d'excitation me parcourut. J'entre. La musique est forte, trop forte. La chaleur est étouffante, les lumières aveuglantes, parfait. D'une démarche honteusement déhanchée je me fraye un chemin jusqu'au bar où je retrouve ma barmaid préféré :

« -Tiens Law, en chasse ce soir encore ?

\- Je ne me lasse jamais, tu le sais bien…

\- Tu devrais arrêter Traf', tu vas finir par te faire coincer, tu paieras pour tout ces gars tôt où tard… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je cautionne ça…

\- Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie depuis 20 ans maintenant Shakky

\- T'es fou law, tu es fou à lié depuis toujours, un gros malade…

\- Je le sais ma douce, c'est ça qui est bien. »

Mon rire éraillé met fin à cette discussion. Shakky soupire et me donne un verre de rhum avant de s'éclipser ailleurs. Je déguste mon verre d'alcool en repérant ma future proie, accoudé au bar, je détaille toute la masse dansante pour en trouver un bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment de critères, je marche au coup de foudre.

Finalement je me lève pour aller se mettre au milieu de la piste de danse. Cette proximité corporelle est grisante, tout ces corps moites se collant les uns aux autres, volontairement ou pas, avec cette musique assourdissante… Mon cœur bat au rythme de la chanson, et je laisse libre cours à mon corps. Je danse en rythme, mes hanches bougeant de manière suggestive, je sens mon torse, nu, couvert de sueur. Il scintille dans cette pénombre étouffante. A peine quelques minutes plus tard des mains puissantes se posent sur mes hanches. _Gagné_. Je ne me retourne pas immédiatement, laissant un peu le suspens sur ma prochaine victime.

Finalement, en me retournant j'ai un coup de cœur pour ce que je découvre collé à moi : un homme séduisant, sûr de lui, arrogant, un regard plein de désir et un air légèrement menaçant. L'homme parfait. On continue notre petit manège un moment sur de la musique de plus en plus forte. L'adrénaline et le désir montent crescendo.

 _Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie  
Aux requiems _

Plus le temps passe, plus la tension s'accumule entre nous. Une envie latente se crée, je sais que cette nuit va être plus qu'intéressante…. Tout en fredonnant une mélodie je parcours du bout des doigts le torse de mon vis-à-vis. Finalement celui-ci craque et s'empare violement de ma bouche. Dominant donc. _Intéressant_. Petit à petit l'inconnu me coince dans un coin de la salle pour commencer à me caresser impatiemment. Cependant je préfère pour la suite des événements le tirer dehors : _« pour ne pas être dérangés »._ A peine le temps de se faufiler dans une ruelle sombre que je me fais violement plaquer contre un mur par ma nouvelle victime, ce dernier était fébrile, il arrache littéralement mes vêtements. Il baisse son pantalon. Et sans une autre forme de procès il me prend contre le mur en pierre fessant fi d'une quelconque préparation. J'ai clairement l'impression qu'on me déchire de l'intérieur : décidément je ne suis vraiment pas déçu de mon choix. Des bruits obscènes s'échappent bientôt de la bouche de mon dominant, vite rejoints les miens.

 _Tuant par dépit ce que je sème  
Je voue mes nuits  
A l'Assasymphonie  
Et aux blasphèmes  
J'avoue je maudis tous ceux qui s'aiment. _

L'inconnu jouit peu de temps après, se retirant ensuite brutalement de mon postérieur. Après m'être relevé, je vais lentement chercher mes vêtements, prenant tout mon temps. L'autre se rhabille rapidement, il ne semble pas vouloir faire face à la scène habituelle après s'être envoyé en l'air avec quelqu'un. Il commence donc à s'éloigner quand je me décide à parler :

« - Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose par hasard ?

\- Ecoute, j'ai bien pris mon pied avec toi mais ça s'arrête là toi et moi, ce n'est pas toi, je n'ai juste pas envie de me poser tu vois… ?

\- Je vois parfaitement. »

L'inconnu sursaute, le ton de ma voix est doucereux et pleine de dédain. Il s'attendait sûrement à des cris, des larmes, de l'indignation, mais pas à ça. _Bientôt_. Etant dans l'ombre, il n'arrive pas à me voir, heureusement. Ma voix s'élève de nouveau :

« - J'aurais aimé savoir à combien de personnes tu as servi ce discours foireux, tu sers le même à ta femme ou tu la couvres de cadeaux pour racheter ta conscience pourrie ? Jolie alliance au passage, vous avez des gosses ? Une belle baraque ? Le pied total dit moi… J'aurais aimé continuer à parler avec toi, mais tu vois, tu t'es engagé dans mon jeu donc tu vas aller jusqu'au bout…

\- Laisse ma vie en dehors de ça ! Et quel jeu ? »

Une pointe d'inquiétude est perceptible dans sa question, il ne comprend visiblement pas mon changement de comportement. De quel jeu je parle ?

Je sens un spasme me contracter le bas-ventre. L'inquiétude de ma proie a toujours eu un effet dévastateur sur moi. C'est tellement excitant de le voir là, incertain, il ne sait pas encore qu'il va vivre la meilleure expérience qu'une personne peut connaitre… La lune décide de se montrer à ce moment, témoin silencieux d'un spectacle malsain. La luminosité crue dévoile ainsi ma silhouette svelte adossée nonchalamment à un mur, un flingue à la main.

Je vois mon inconnu se faire envahir par l'horreur. Sa peur suinte par tous les pores de sa peau, vous savez cette peur viscérale qui vous crie au visage que vous allez mourir. Je contemple la terreur de mon vis-à-vis, et sent son pantalon se tendre encore un peu plus. Un sourire carnassier étira mes lèvres. Doucement je prends mon portable et met de la musique, lascive et sensuelle. J'avance en balançant les hanches jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de mon « amant » :

« - Alors, dit moi, est-ce que tu penses que c'est un beau jour pour mourir ? »

Trop paralysé pour répondre, il resta là, planté, la peur au ventre. Déçu de son absence de réponse, je m'éloigne un peu et me tourne vers la lune pour sourire. Un sourire malsain, dérangé. Puis j'éclate de rire. Un rire éraillé et hystérique. Mon inconnu déglutit difficilement et j'en aurais gémi si je n'avais pas un peu de retenu.

Me retournant vers lui, je pointe mon arme vers ma victime tout en fredonnant, les yeux brillants.

 _L'ennemi tapi dans mon esprit  
Fête mes défaites  
Sans répit, me défie _

J'encre mes yeux dans les siens, il est délicieusement terrifié. Je prends mon temps, plus l'attente est longue, plus le plaisir est grand. J'enlève la sécurité de mon revolver, et mets mon doigt sur la détente, ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur. Un nouveau spasme me secoue en entier

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, la musique s'arrête. La détonation claque dans l'air. Mon bel inconnu éclabousse les murs avant de s'effondrer. Je sens mon corps se cambrer violemment sous l'assaut du pur plaisir qui m'envahit. C'est dévastateur.

J'ai encore perdu. Je ne peux pas lutter. Je reprends le pistolet pour enlever toutes les balles sauf une. Je fais tourner le barillet avant de le charger et d'enlever la sécurité. Je me mets face à la lune, encore brumeux de mon plaisir passé, et je lève les yeux vers elle.

« Dit-moi, ma belle, est-ce une belle nuit pour mourir ? »

Le canon est froid dans ma bouche, j'appui sur la détente.

 _Pleurent les violons de ma vie  
La violence de mes envies  
Siphonnée symphonie_

Ce n'était pas pour cette nuit. Pas encore. La faucheuse continue à jouer avec moi, et moi je continue à jouer à son jeu. Je suis maculé de sang de la tête aux pieds. Ma folie n'a aucune limite. Je reprends mes affaires puis prend la direction de chez moi.

Personne ne croise mon chemin.

En arrivant chez moi je jette mes affaires sur mon lit puis me dirige vers la salle de bain. Pieds nus sur les débris de verre, je mets de la musique à fond : elle me prend aux tripes. La glace brisée me renvoi mon reflet sanguinolent. Je prends ma bouteille de vodka sur le rebord de mon armoire et la débouche. Je la lève au ciel avec un grand sourire :

« - A la tienne ! Garde moi une place en enfer : je compte sur toi pour bien me faire payer tout mes _blasphèmes_ »

Je prends une longue gorgée qui me brule de l'intérieur. Le gout du sang sur ma bouche se mélange à celui de l'alcool. Ma mort n'était donc pas pour aujourd'hui. Demain peut-être.

 _Je noie mon ennui dans la mélomanie  
Je tue mes phobies dans la désharmonie _

* * *

**Voilà voilà... Oui j'ai fait de Law un monstre, mais ça lui vas bien je trouve! Et puis j'adore ce personnage pour ce côté un peu dérangé et malsain. Comme Doflamingo d'ailleurs. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ces deux gugus! :3  
**

 **Bon promis le prochain chapitre sera plus gai (j'espère), sûrement un Law x Ace d'ailleurs (pour me rattraper :3).**

 **En espérant ne pas vous avoir traumatisés: à la prochaine!**

 **Bisous Poutoux**


	4. Chute

**Me revoici ! Je vous poste cet OS pour la lettre ... C !**

 **Bon, j'avais dit que je ferrais quelque chose de plus gaie que le dernier... en fait il va falloir attendre un peu :S**

 **Pairing: euh... en fait ça serait du spoil du coup je vais pas dire mais c'est du Yaoi (avec Ace, Law, et Mr mystère)**

 **Sujet: Romance, Drame**

 **Résumé: Ace est au bord du vide. Il attend. Mais pour le moment il se souviens.**

 **Disclaimer: Oda toussa toussa**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

[C] Chute

* * *

 _"Une chute sans fin dans une nuit sans fond. Voilà l'enfer"_

 _Proverbe arabe_

* * *

Ace attendait. Son corps se balançait dangereusement au dessus du vide, le vent le fessait tanguer, et lui suivait le mouvement, chaque balancement fessant monter une dose supplémentaire d'adrénaline dans son sang. Il en était accro, à cette sensation, ce shoot qui vous incendie le corps des reins au cerveau. Et il suivait un rythme calculé, ni trop ni pas assez, un certain milieu qui témoignait de son expérience. Et il attendait. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Mais pour le moment il se rappelle, encore.

 _Paris, 14 Septembre, 14h 45 _

_Ayant abandonné la Fac à peine 2 mois après son entrée, son père avait décidé de mettre directement son ainé dans le grand bain : Ace avait 3 mois pour trouver un appart et un boulot. Résultat : il se tenait avec ses deux valises devant la porte gris clair qui le mènerait à son futur appartement qu'il allait devoir partager avec un autre gars. Il était rentré en contact avec lui quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait l'air d'être un gars un peu perché, mais il n'en savait pas vraiment plus. Pour ce qui est du travail, il s'était trouvé un job temporaire dans le garage auto du quartier d'à côté. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui avait une sainte horreur des études, c'était déjà pas mal._

 _Prenant son courage à deux mains, il toqua enfin à la porte après avoir passé 10 minutes à dévisager le battant en bois d'une manière pour le moins ridicule. Il entendit des pas derrière le dit battant et celui-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme... Oh gosh. Voilà la seule pensée, un minimum cohérente, qui réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers la bouillie qu'était le cerveau du brun à ce moment là. Ce gars était juste… magnifique. Un corps élancé, métis, des cheveux noirs remplis d'épis, des tatouages partout sur les bras et le cou. Et ses yeux… d'un gris si limpide, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait s'y noyer. Cet homme était juste fascinant… Finalement son vis-à-vis mit fin à son inspection d'un ton sarcastique :_

 _« - Tu comptes continuer à baver sur mon paillasson ou tu penses réussir à passer le pas de ma porte ?_

 _\- Euh… Oui oui, je suis ton futur colocataire… et, ahem, je m'appelle Ace, Portgas D. Ace… Et toi ?_

 _\- Ah c'est toi le petit blanc-bec qui vient squatter mon appart ? Moi c'est Trafalgar Law. »_

 _Après ces courtes présentations, assez inutiles vu qu'il connaissait déjà le nom du jeune homme, le dénommé Law lui fit visiter l'appart dans lequel il logeait : Une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain avec toilettes et 2 chambres._

 _« - Alors : Ta chambre est celle à côté de la salle de bain, celle d'en face est la mienne donc si tu tiens à ta survie débrouille toi pour ne jamais me réveiller. Tu fais ce que tu veux dans ta piaule, tant que ça reste assez silencieux, je bosse en médecine donc t'es prié de me laisser bosser_ _en paix_ _. Pour le ménage c'est une semaine chacun, vaisselle comprise je paye le loyer et l'électricité, toi tu raques l'eau et les courses. Ne compte jamais sur moi pour faire à mange, et pour baiser débrouilles toi pour faire ça ailleurs ou en silence… si seulement tu n'es pas puceau. »_

 _Ace rougit violemment à la dernière partie du discours de son futur coloc' qui ricanait de plus belle voyant sa réaction épidermique. En effet il avait 19 ans et il n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit… non pas par manque d'occasions, il était plutôt beau garçon, mais juste parce que il voulait se réserver pour quelqu'un de spécial. Oui c'était totalement fleur bleu, mais il tenait à ce principe, alors il attendait de la rencontrer cette personne et il prenait son mal en patiente. Il se doutait bien que Trafalgar n'avait absolument pas les mêmes scrupules que lui et que le nombre de gonzesses à être passés dans son lit devait être assez impressionnant, en même temps comment leur en vouloir en voyant le fantasme sur pattes qu'était le tatoué… ? »_

Ace gloussa en repensant à sa rencontre avec Law, rien de spécial, de surprenant. Leur rencontre était d'une affreuse banalité qui contrastait fortement avec le reste de leur histoire. A cette époque Ace avait trouvé Trafalgar beau, mystérieux et quelque chose chez lui l'attirait irrépressiblement. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il allait tout perdre, ses principes, son innocence, toute l'estime qu'il avait pour lui. Law lui avait tout pris, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Mais là il allait trop vite, il s'égarait. Il fallait revenir au commencement, le jour ou tout avait commencé, ou il avait signé en bas de la page pour son aller simple dans les tourments de la vie.

 _Paris, 26 Janvier, 22h 27_

 _Ace est assis sur le canapé de leur salon. Des cadavres de bouteilles trainent ça et là autour de lui et les cendriers sont remplis à ras bord. Une musique assourdissante régnait dans leur appartement entier : Law avait organisé une fête et le plus jeune n'avait pas trop eu le choix quant à sa participation à cet « événement ». Il était donc là, avachi sur le canapé entre une grande meuf aux cheveux roses et un type avec une coupe en ananas, et il pensait à Law. Comme toujours depuis un petit moment, son colocataire s'était avéré être en réalité assez sympathique malgré son air insolent éternellement collé au visage et son attitude totalement débridé. Il avait découvert son corps parfaitement musclé, et les nombreux tatouages qui courraient sur sa peau ce jour là il avait du se contenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser voir son trouble à son ainé. Cela fessait maintenant 5 mois qu'ils cohabitaient mais plus le temps passait, plus son obsession pour lui grandissait, il avait trainé dans des bars avec lui, ils avaient été en boite, ils avaient trainé tard le soir chez eux ou dehors. Trafalgar lui avait montré des lieux magnifiques, d'autres plus glauques. Il l'avait fait fumer de l'herbe et il lui avait fait prendre un nombre incalculable de cuites pendant ces 5 mois le plus vieux lui avait fait découvrir un autre monde, une autre facette de la vie. Lui qui avait grandi dans une famille un peu bourgeoise et qui jusqu'à présent menait une vie sans gros écart se retrouvait dans une autre dimension, le verso de la société dans laquelle il avait grandit. Et en ces 5 mois il avait vraiment vécu, comme il n'avait jamais vécu depuis sa naissance. L'enivrante présence de Law à ses côtés était un délicieux supplice, tout son être voulait qu'il s'abandonne à l'emprise qu'avait Trafalgar sur lui, mais une toute petite partie encore lucide dans sa tête le suppliait de s'en aller, de s'arracher de là. Il ne savait pas encore la quelle des deux parties allait gagner…_

 _Les heures passèrent, les joints et les bouteilles aussi ses voisins changèrent, et lui restait là dans son canapé à regarder son appartement bondé d'un œil vide. Au bout d'un moment Law s'approcha de lui et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, son odeur épicée mélangée aux effluves d'alcool piqua les narines du jeune. Pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette odeur… Finalement le récent arrivé se retourna vers lui :_

 _« - Alors Portgas, t'es déjà mort ?_

 _\- Non, je fais une pause. Je n'ai pas la même capacité que toi à tenir à n'importe quelle dose d'alcool…_

 _\- C'est l'entraînement gamin !, répondit en ricanant. Et ta pause elle dure depuis quelques heures déjà j'ai l'impression, viens ! »_

 _Il lui tendit une main tatoué, celle ou le mot « DEATH » ornait ses phalanges, et il l'invita à rejoindre la piste de dance. Ace n'était pas vraiment sur que ce soit une bonne idée, mais n'importe quelle résistance aurait été vaine. Alors il abandonna et se coula entre les personnes qui gesticulaient au milieu de son salon, il laissa la musique s'infiltrer en lui, le posséder pour mieux le perdre. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche, légère mais ferme, elle n'admettait aucune excuse, aucune échappatoire. Alors il ne s'échappa pas, il ne fuit pas quand celle-ci le plaqua contre un corps brulant il la sentait suivre tout ses mouvements, chacun de ses déhanchés. Il ne fuit pas non plus quand elle passa sous son haut, caressant son ventre et griffant la lisière de son pantalon. Il la laissa courir sur ses côtes et jouer avec l'élastique de son caleçon. Et la tension entre eux montait, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre l'auteur de ses gestes. Seule une personne pouvait lui faire cet effet d'un seul effleurement. Il ne fut donc pas surpris d'entendre sa voix basse et grave lui murmurer à l'oreille :_

 _« - Tu sais que tu est bandant, Ace ? »_

 _Un frisson parcourut son échine de haut en bas, réaction qui n'échappa pas à l'auteur de cette phrase, qui semblait satisfait de son effet. Finalement s'arrachant à lui, il le tira jusqu'à sa chambre et le plaquant violemment contre le mur à côté de la porte. Ace avait les yeux plongés dans ceux gris de son asseyant, celui-ci avait les yeux couleur argent liquide, et le désir brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Une main baladeuse s'égara du côté de l'érection du plus jeune, elle appuya doucement dessus, le fessant gémir. Il savait quelle partie de lui allait gagner. Il allait abandonner, si seulement il restait quelque chose à abandonner. Depuis leur première sortie « entre potes » il avait su qu'un jour il appartiendrait totalement à Law, le tout était de savoir quand. Et visiblement le moment était arrivé._

 _« - L'a-tu déjà fait avec un homme Portgas ?, susurra la voix rauque du dominant_

 _\- Non, pas avec un homme… »_

 _Mensonge par omission. Le premier d'une longue série. Mais, ignorant avoir affaire à un homme encore vierge, Trafalgar le déshabilla rapidement, envoyant valser ses vêtement en même temps que les siens. Ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, leur peau se touchait et leurs souffles se mêlaient. Il s'embrassèrent à en perdre allène, et Ace sentait tout son corps s'électriser pendant que son amant parcourrait sa bouche de sa langue. Leurs érections se touchèrent et le plus jeune gémit bruyamment alors que Law étouffa une plainte en lui mordant le cou, laissant une marque profonde. Etant peut-être vierge, mais pas ignorant, le brun savait quoi faire des doigts que son vis-à-vis lui présentait : il le lécha de manière appliquée pendant que celui-ci le regardait, le regard voilé par le plaisir. Une fois le travail finit, le plus expérimenté enleva ses doigts de la bouche de son amant pour se diriger vers un endroit plus intime, tout en le poussant vers le lit pour se mettre au dessus de lui. Il fit des ronds autour de l'anus d'Ace, qui était tendu par l'appréhension :_

 _« - Détend toi Ace, sinon tu vas douiller sévère, et ça serait dommage non ?, susurra la voix tendue par le plaisir de Law pendant qu'il entrait un doigt en lui, oui voilà… »_

 _Son doigt en lui était une sensation inédite pour le plus jeune qui essayait de se détendre de son mieux, quand un second doigt fit son entré il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas dire adieu à sa dignité en criant d'une voix qu'il n'était pas sur de contrôler. Law fessait des mouvements de vas et vient ou de ciseaux pour étirer le plus possible l'anneau de chair, et le préparer au mieux. Quand il dut juger que c'était bon, il le retourna sur le ventre et remonta ses hanches vers lui avant de presser son envie contre ses fesses. Ace déglutit difficilement, il était encore temps de faire demi-tour, de lui avouer qu'il était vierge, qu'il réservait ce cadeau à quelqu'un de spécial depuis qu'il était en âge de savoir quoi faire avec ce dont la nature l'avait doté. Mais le gémissement de l'homme derrière lui, quand il commença à s'enfoncer en lui, balaya tout ses doutes. Trafalgar de saurait jamais qu'il lui avait pris sa virginité sous le coup d'une envie, qu'il s'était servi de lui comme d'un exutoire alors que lui ne demandait qu'un peu de tendresse pour atténuer la douleur de ses illusions qui s'effondrent. C'est donc la tête dans l'oreiller qu'il hurla sa douleur physique et mentale pendant que son amant lui prenait ce qu'il préservait depuis si longtemps. N'attendant pas qu'il s'habitue à la sensation d'intrusion, le dominant se recula pour mieux s'enfoncer en lui, il recommença ce manège jusqu'à ce que Ace gémisse bruyamment en lui en demandant plus. Il commença alors un rythme régulier et rapide, touchant de plein fouet la prostate de ce dernier qui cria son plaisir sans plus aucune retenue. Finalement Trafalgar jouit en mordant l'épaule de l'homme sous lui pour ne pas être trop bruyant il se tendit et retomba sur lui, l'enfonçant dans le matelas, avant de se retirer de lui. Il essuya son sexe avec un bout de Sopalin trouvé près de son lit et retourna vers le lit pour chercher ses habits il jeta ceux de Ace sur leur propriétaire tout en le regardant moqueur :_

 _« - Alors gamin, t'es capable de marcher jusqu'à ta chambre sans crier au martyre ou faut jouer les amants prévenants en plus ?_

 _\- Non c'est bon, laisse moi deux minutes et je décampe d'ici. »_

 _Sans se soucier plus que ça du ton las d'Ace, et l'absence d'orgasme de celui-ci, il finit de se rhabiller et sortit de sa chambre pour aller surement rejoindre ses amis, dans le salon. Ace resta un moment prostré sur le lit de son ancien amant, respirant le mélange de l'odeur de Law et celle de leur ébat récent. Il se sentait vide, complètement et horriblement vide… Une seule larme, traitresse, coula sur sa joue, allant se perdre dans les draps souillés de l'homme à qui il appartenait désormais corps et âme. Ignorant la douleur lancinante de son dos et son arrière-train il attrapa ses fringues et sortit de la chambre pour s'engouffrer immédiatement dans la salle de bain. Il jeta ses vêtement par terre en vrac et se plaça sous le jet de la douche brulante, essayant d'oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait, de noyer ses désillusions qui au final n'étaient que le reflet de son obsession pathétique pour un homme malsain. Il posa sa main sur son envie inassouvie et commença à se caresser lentement, imaginant les phalanges mattes de Law à la place de ses doigts diaphanes son plaisir montait petit à petit et ses jambes le tenaient de moins en moins. Lorsqu'il pu enfin se libérer, ses membres inferieurs cédèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol froid de la douche. Il laissa l'eau laver son corps de sa semence mélangée au sang du à l'absence totale de délicatesse de son « amant ». Son front le lançait et il eu juste la force de se trainer discrètement jusqu'à sa piaule pour s'effondrer trempé et sans aucune dignité dans son lit, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves et sans repos. »_

Cette première fois secrète avec un gout amer. Le gout amer d'une défaite. Car au moment précis au Law avait pénétré son corps, il avait perdu. Il avait entamé une longue et lente descente aux enfers. Et le plus risible étant que le responsable de tout ça n'en savait encore rien. Il était spectateur et acteur de sa chute. A aucun moment il ne c'était posé la question de ce qui avait motivé le brun à devenir ce qu'il était devenu : quelqu'un qui n'a plus aucune conviction, plus aucune estime en lui-même.

 _Paris, 5 Mars, 00h13_

 _Le bar était bondé, les corps moites se collaient les uns aux autres sans aucune pudeur et les néons multicolores donnaient à cette scène un côté légèrement surréaliste. Ace regardait ce spectacle d'un œil ennuyé : ça fessait deux heures qu'il était accoudé au bar et qu'il s'enfilait verre sur verre. Deux heures qu'il suivait une personne bien précise du regard. Deux heures qu'il le voyait danser lascivement avec différentes personnes, mais jamais lui. Deux heures qu'il sentait la jalousie et la rage l'envahir lentement. Trafalgar l'avait emmené dans ce bar avec pour but « le faire sortir un peu » : en effet depuis maintenant 2 mois il ne sortait que très peu et la plus part du temps il fuyait Law comme la peste. Pourquoi ? Parce que celui-ci était venu le voir le lendemain de leur « baise » pour s'excuser de lui avoir sauté dessus et de lui dire qu'il n'en tienne pas compte. Que c'était une erreur et qu'il avait juste eu besoin d'assouvir ces besoins. Ignorant la douleur lancinante qui avait envahit son corps, Ace lui avait répondu qu'il ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose et que de toutes façons il ne comptait pas vraiment en tenir compte. Second mensonge. Tout, même les moindres détails, étaient gravés dans son esprit comme dans le marbre. Et puis comment ne pas tenir compte de sa première fois ? Surtout quand on la préserve depuis si longtemps ? Tout ça pour qu'il lui dise que ce n'était qu'une erreur… Du coup, depuis il essayait de fuir sa compagnie pour amoindrir cette obsession envers le brun qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais en vain : celui-ci ne se rendait compte de rien et en plus il avait insisté pour le faire sortir aujourd'hui. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi cela fessait deux heures qu'il le voyait flirter avec un grand blond avec un certain agacement._

 _Tournant la tête il découvrit le regard d'une jeune femme posé sur lui. Elle semblait intéressée au vu de son regard alléché posé sur lui. Elle était grande, brune, une peau laiteuse et elle avait des courbes à se damner. Mais Ace lui no voulait que certaines courbes : celles de son colocataire qui se déhanchait toujours honteusement sur un certain blond. Voyant cette scène il se retourna brutalement vers la jeune femme et lui lança un sourire séducteur. Prenant surement ce geste pour un feu vert, elle se dirigea vers lui :_

 _« - Dit moi, que fait un beau garçon comme toi tout seul dans ce bar ?_

 _\- Mmh je cherche un peu de compagnie à vrais dire._

 _\- Laisse-moi jouer ce rôle pour ce soir. »_

 _Un coup d'un soir, aucun lendemain, aucun sentiment. Un moyen de desserrer l'emprise qu'avait Law sur lui. Pourtant il lui restait quelque chose : une certaine virginité. Il n'avait jamais rien fait avec une fille, oserait-il tomber encore plus bas ? Oserait-il souiller encore plus ses principes juste pour pouvoir oublier le brun quelques instants ? Il jeta un regard au concerné et sentit son cœur se décrocher quand il vit celui-ci entrain d'embrasser son, visiblement, futur amant. Son regard se voilà et sa dignité rendit les armes :_

 _« - Je t'accorde volontiers ce rôle. »_

 _Il lui sembla entendre quelque pars dans son corps, le bruit sourd de son amour propre qui éclate._

C'est ainsi qu'il avait noyé, à maintes reprises, son amour obsessionnel pour Law entre les cuisses d'étrangers. Hommes ou femmes. Certains lui ressemblaient, d'autres lui étaient son opposé. Mais tous avaient servit d'exutoire à son désir, limite malsain, envers son colocataire. Colocataire qui voyait défiler les personnes dans son lit avec un certain amusement sans se douter une seconde que lors que venait la jouissance, c'est son visage qui apparaissait derrière ses paupières. Mais il était entrainé dans une sorte de frénésie, il s'envoyait en l'air avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main ne serait-ce pour oublier ce blond qui logeait un peu trop souvent chez eux…

 _Paris, 10 avril, 11h36_

 _Ace se leva péniblement, une certaine douleur dans le bas des reins. Son partenaire de cette nuit n'y était pas allé de main morte… d'ailleurs celui-ci avait déjà déguerpi. Satisfait, il prit le temps d'enfiler un bas de jogging avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Cuisine qui était occupé par un blond. Dieu que cette journée commençait mal. Le brun eu un grognement agacé avant de se diriger vers le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de lait et s'en servir un verre. Pendant ce temps, le blond c'était assis à la table et le regardait avec un air neutre sur le visage, quoi que un peu amusé. Air qui commençait sérieusement à taper sur le système d'Ace :_

 _« - Que me vaut l'honneur de cet air narquois scotché sur ton visage de bon matin ?_

 _\- Tu sais Ace, un jour il faudra bien que tu me dises pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point…_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te détesté, grogna Ace en s'asseyant face à lui_

 _\- Non, mais ton attitude parle pour toi : dés que je suis dans votre appartement, tu t'enfuis dans ta chambre ou dehors. On n'a jamais discuté, pourtant Law me parle souvent de toi, t'as l'air gentil… »_

 _A l'entende de son prénom dans la bouche du blond, Ace serra les mâchoires. Il se souvenait quand son colocataire lui avait confié qu'un homme avait finalement réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus : sa joie semblait proportionnelle à la douleur de son vis-à-vis. Il aurait tout donné pour que ce foutu blond n'apparaisse jamais dans leur vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui ? Lui aussi avait couché avec Law, lui aussi lui parlait, lui aussi était son « ami ». Alors quoi ? Il n'était pas assez beau ? Pas assez séduisant ? Pas assez grand ? Pas assez intelligent ? Pas assez lui… ? Il fut coupé dans ces réflexions par le blond qui lui dit d'un ton triste :_

 _« - C'est lui le problème n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Ce n'était ni une accusation, ni une vrai question. C'était un constat. Dans toute son ampleur, son horreur, son atroce vérité. Mais l'homme en face de lui n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Il savait. Il avait vu les regards d'Ace, sa haine destructrice : son obsession était palpable. Et celui-ci regardait le blond sans essayer de cacher quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était plus la peine. Il savait qu'il avait perdu la bataille. Il savait que plus rien ne pourrait éloigner cet homme de son brun._

 _« - Tu devrais passer à autre chose Ace… Tu…_

 _\- Tais-toi. Tais-toi et pars. Va le rejoindre, va te coucher à ses côtés. Va l'aimer. Et fait toi aimer en retour. Mais par pitié fout moi la paix. Laisse-moi._

 _\- Tu te détruits en continuant comme ça Ace._

 _\- Je sais. »_

Le balancement de son corps s'accentua. Un oiseau s'était posé sur le bâtiment en face de lui, il semblait l'observer. Peut-être se demandait-il s'il allait oser, oser perdre la dernière chose qui lui restait. Oser lui enlever la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui enlever. Un coup d'œil jeté à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il lui restait une dizaine de minutes. Parfait. Il lui restait le temps de remonter encore un peu le temps…

 _Paris, 30 Janvier, 15h00_

 _Un an et quelques jours. Un an et quelques jours que Law lui avait pris sa dignité, ses principes, sa santé mentale. Un an et quelques jours qu'il a commencé à tout lui donner. Et un an et quelques jours plus tard il ne lui restait presque rien. Juste de l'amertume, de la douleur, des regrets. Même la rage était partie, elle s'était sûrement noyée dans une de ces nombreuses bouteilles qu'il avait descendues, ou alors elle était partie avec la redescente après ses séances de droguées. Il reporta son regard vers le spectacle devant lui : un Law rayonnant. Son cœur se serra en voyant sa beauté farouche. Le temps passait mais jamais il n'avait abandonné cet amour fou qu'il avait pour lui. Un amour malsain, un amour destructeur. La bile lui monta à la bouche quand le brun prit la main de son blond. Leur « Oui » résonna longtemps, trop longtemps, dans sa tête. Voilà. Ils étaient mariés._

 _Corazon lui jeta un coup d'œil : il n'avait rien dit à Law à propos de sa conversation avec Ace. Son regard rencontra les yeux de ce dernier. Rien. Le néant. Il avait lâché prise. Encore un peu plus. Il était désormais seul dans son appart, plus un dépotoir qu'un refuge. Law avait aménagé avec son amant. Alors il se laissait couler dans une autodestruction de plus en plus importante. Mais aujourd'hui le néant qui régnait sur lui depuis qu'il avait donné son corps à Law atteignait son apogée. Ils étaient devenus « meilleurs amis » : Law le considérait comme un frère à ce qu'il parait. Son amitié était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui enlever. Mais il ne pourrait jamais ne plus le voir, le toucher ne serait-ce qu'un peu, entendre sa voix. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre loin de lui._

Une porte claque. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner. Je sais qui est là. La porte tu toit se referme silencieusement. Comme si elle ne voulait pas gêner ce moment. Puis sa voix grave s'élève :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fait là Ace ? C'était quoi ce message ? »

Finalement je me retourne vers lui : il a l'air un peu inquiet de me voir debout sur le muret qui entoure le toit. 50 mètres de chute libre en dessous de moi. Je savais qu'il viendrait.

 ** _« Viens sur le toit de notre ancien immeuble. J'ai une dernière chose à te dire »_**

Je le détaille. Toujours aussi beau, toujours le même regard fascinant, le même teint basané, les mêmes tatouages à un ou deux près, ces mêmes cheveux en bataille. Je souris tendrement en le voyant là dans sa splendide beauté. Il fronce les sourcils :

« - C'est quoi ces conneries Ace ?!

\- Tu sais Law, ça va faire un peu plus d'un an et demi qu'on se connait. Pourtant je suis un étranger pour toi. Tout ce que tu connais de moi est faux, ou presque. Des mensonges, par omission ou pas, toujours des mensonges…

\- T'as bu ?

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Mais sinon hier oui, et avant-hier aussi, comme la semaine dernière et encore celle d'avant. En fait l'année dernière aussi. Mais tu sais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, je ne boirais plus. Promis.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Bordel ?! Descend de là déjà !

\- Non Law, je ne ferrais pas ce que tu veux aujourd'hui. Tu m'as tout pris, laisse moi le plaisir de décider ma vie aujourd'hui.

\- Comment ça je t'ai tout pris ?, il avait l'air de plus en plus confus

\- Oui, je prends un ton doux, Ce jour où on c'est connus, je t'ai trouvé beau. Et avec le temps je me suis trouvé enchaîné à toi. Puis il y a eu ce jour là où on à couché ensemble. Ce jour là tu m'as pris ma virginité. Tu m'as pris mes principes et mes convictions. Et tu m'as laissé inassouvi, douloureux, abandonné sur ton lit comme un étranger. Tu m'as pris ma dignité. Le lendemain tu m'as dit que je n'avais été qu'un exutoire, une erreur. Tu m'as pris mon espoir. Et tu as rencontré Corazon, moi j'ai couché pour la première fois avec une femme pour essayer de t'oublier. Tu m'as pris mon amour-propre. Puis j'ai enchaîné les hommes, les femmes, les connards, les timides, les dévergondées. Et toi tu filais le parfait amour avec lui. Tu m'as pris toute estime de moi-même. Puis tu as déménagé pour t'installer avec lui. Tu m'as pris ta présence. Et finalement vous vous êtes mariés. Tu m'as pris mon envie de vivre. »

Law ne parlait pas. Il était debout, fasse à moi. Il semblait sous le choc de mes révélations. Mais je devais lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour que quelqu'un sache. Et il était le seul digne d'entendre mes dernières paroles. C'est avec lui que tout à commencé, c'est une bonne chose que tout finisse avec lui. Revenant visiblement un peu à lui, il me fixe d'un air perdu.

« - Ace… Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi tu t'es tût tout ce temps ?

\- Parce que ça n'aurait rien changé, parce que tu étais heureux, parce que tu n'avais pas à te préoccuper de moi.

\- Mais Ace… Putain mais je t'ai pris ta virginité comme un connard et… oh putain putain putain ! Tout ces trucks que je t'ai dit sur Cora et moi… le mariage où t'étais le témoin…. Putain putain putain….

\- Calme toi Law, ce n'est plus grave, je te souhaite même du bonheur. Tu le mérites, tu es un gars bien quand même. Mais avec tout ce que tu m'as pris je ne pouvais te prendre qu'une chose : mon amitié. Puis je sais aussi que tu aimes les choses bien faites, du début à la fin. Alors, ne voulant pas te contrarier, je vais finir le boulot…

\- Comment ça finir le boulot ? Dit moi : qu'est-ce que je ne t'ai pas pris ?! Qu'est-ce que je ne t'ai pas pris avec mon aveuglement et mon attitude de connard dégénéré ?!

\- La vie Law, tu ne m'as pas encore pris la vie. »

Il me regarde, il semble comprendre. Son inquiétude semble le ravager, je ne peux qu'apprécier. Il semble tenir un peu à moi. Il essaye de s'approcher de moi, pour me faire descendre du bon côté, pour me ramener à la vie, à la raison. Mais je ne veux pas. Je suis allé trop loin, mais il me reste une dernière chose à faire avant de tirer ma révérence : je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

 _« - Je t'aime »_

Il s'arrête sous le choc. Il fallait que je lui dise au moins une fois. Je savoure le gout de ce mot qui sort enfin des tréfonds de mon corps névrosé. Alors je lui souris, avec le plus de tendresse et d'amour possible. Mon pied recule, il atteint le bord. Je vois Law revenir à la réalité et se précipiter vers moi.

Je regarde l'oiseau derrière moi. Je le nargue.

Law s'approche dangereusement de moi.

Le vide m'appelle.

Alors je lâche prise. Je bascule lentement.

Le temps c'est suspendu. Law agrandit les yeux d'horreur. Je lui lance un dernier sourire.

Je fends le temps et la distance. J'entends son hurlement, il penché sur le parapet ou se tenaient mes pieds. Je crois qu'il pleure.

Alors je ferme les yeux. Et je me souviens, une dernière fois.

 _« - Tu comptes continuer à baver sur mon paillasson ou tu penses réussir à passer le pas de ma porte ? »_

Le vent fouette mon corps. L'impact ne saurait tarder. J'entends un oiseau s'envoler.

* * *

 **Fouettez moi, jettez moi des pierres, des tomates et même des carottes si vous voulez. JE SUIS PROTÉGÉE !**

 **Ahum... oui je sais javais dit un OS** ** _joyeux..._** **Mais écoutez l'inspiration viens comme elle veut...**

 **Pour le prochain: un peu de Lawlu ça vous tente?  
Proposez moi des pairings que vous voulez et je verrais en fonction de s'ils m'inspirent ou pas!**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, et à une prochaine fois !**

 **Bisoux Poutoux**


	5. Danse

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me voilà avec la lettre D ! (productive la petite en ce moment !)**

 **Pairing: Law x Luffy ( comme demandé par Nala Firenight : voilà ce petit Os tout juste sorti du four! )**

 **Sujet : Romance (oui oui oui: cette fois pas de mélodrame psychologique )**

 **Résumé: Law vient de se séparer de sa femme, il décide de noyer son amertume dans un bar avec une bonne dose d'alcool et une piste de dance. Qui est donc ce brun qui l'attire tant? SongFic sur "Only à girl- Gia" mais j'ai changé quelques paroles pour plus de sens !**

 **Disclaimer: *soupir***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

[D] Danse

* * *

 _"L'état de danse : une sorte d'ivresse, qui va de la lenteur au délire, d'une sorte d'abandon mystique à une sorte de fureur."  
_ \- Paul Valéry -

* * *

 _Soft touch, warm skin  
Nothing like my ex-woman  
Slowly falling, I don't want a next-woman_

Je danse au milieu des corps qui se trémoussent.  
Je en me souviens plus depuis combien de temps je suis là. Je crois que ça fait déjà plusieurs heures, et que j'ai du boire pas mal pour en arriver là.  
Un corps est collé au mien. Étonnant. Électrisant. Sa peau est moite, échaudé par la danse.  
On se frôle, il n'est pas vraiment subtil, mais je me surprends à ne pas le rembarrer. Ses mains caressent innocemment mes bras lorsqu'il lève les bras, et parfois son corps entier se rapproche du mien. Doucement il me fait tourner la tête avec ces contacts.  
Pourtant il est plus jeune que moi, il doit avoir à tout casser une vingtaine d'années. Je suis censé être plus adulte que lui pourtant c'est lui qui à l'air de mener la danse.  
J'étais venu dans l'optique d'oublier mon récent divorce entre les cuisses d'une fille un peu facile, et voilà que je me retrouve, avec pour seule envie, celle de toucher ce corps souple qui continue à jouer avec moi.

 _I've never felt this way before  
She never called me beautiful,  
Like you do, like you do_

Tout mon corps frissonne à son contact. C'est étrange. Je me demande si c'est du au taux d'alcool élevé, à ma frustration… ou tout simplement à lui. Je vois ses hanches souples se balancer en rythme, ses cheveux noirs virevoltent brièvement à chaque coup de tête… il dégage un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me captive.  
Quand mes yeux rencontrent les siens je me sens entier. Vivant. Toute pensée cohérente déserte mon esprit. Je ne suis plus que sensations. Entièrement. Il continue à me regarder par-dessus son épaule. Effrontément. Insolemment. Il a cet air espiègle collé au visage qui témoigne de son insouciance. Passagère ou constante.  
Il s'en fout. Du monde, des règles, des dictats de conscience, de la société, de notre appartenance au même sexe. C'est ce que me transmet son regard couleur de chocolat.  
Je ne saurais vous transmettre son odeur, actuellement un mélange de sueur, de chaleur et d'appel au lâché prise. _  
_Je suis prêt à mettre ma main au feu qu'il agit sous le coup d'impulsions. Un peu comme quand il m'a glissé, sur la pointe des pieds, à l'oreille un _« Tu es beau »_. Et ça a agit sur moi comme un électrochoc. Je ne saurais dire si c'était à cause de sa bouille d'enfant, du personnage ou du moment mais ça m'a parut réel, franc, honnête. Je savourais pour la première fois la portée de ces simples mots.

 _Now I'm in uncharted water  
Territory getting hotter  
And I think I like it, I think I like it, 'cause…_

J'en ai eu des conquêtes, de passage ou qui duraient un peu plus qu'une nuit. Des femmes j'en ai vu, de toutes les origines, de toutes les saveurs, de toutes les textures. Simples exutoires ou femmes de ma vie.  
Pourtant je me retrouve là, partiellement démuni face à lui. Simple garçon débridé.  
J'envie ta spontanéité gamin, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai perdu mon innocence… si longtemps que j'ai vendu mon âme au diable. Et pourtant tu me donnes envie de tout laisser tomber.  
Alors c'est ce que je fais. Les barrages sautent, les fusibles fondent, les convictions s'effondrent.  
Je pose mes mains sur ta taille. Tes hanches fines continuent leur mouvement lascif malgré que mes mains tatouées s'en soient emparées. Rien ne te bloque, te contient, te contrôle. Tu me fais tourner la tête.  
J'avance dans l'inconnu avec toi, tu me guides pour franchir chaque frontière qui m'empêchait jusqu'à présent de vivre. Et là, avec ton corps finement sculpté contre le mien, au milieu de cette foule dansante qui s'en fout je réalise…

 _Only a bo_ _y  
Knows how a boy feels  
Only a boy  
Can make me feel this way  
It's getting better, nothing like two boys sticking together  
Only a boy  
Can make me say make me say  
Oh ooh oh ooh ooh_

Tu te retournes pour me faire face.  
Ton air joueur est toujours présent, tes grands yeux plongés dans les miens. Ils sont brun chaud, comme un purée de cacao sucré. Comme cette tasse de café que j'aime siroter chaque matin.  
Mes mains sont toujours accrochées à ta taille, suivant chaque mouvement volontairement les tiennes se baladent allègrement sur tout mon corps. Mes bras, mon torse mon cou, mes hanches. Petites caresses furtives qui me laissent inassouvis. Dans l'attente de la prochaine, comme un condamné attendant la sentence.  
Met à moi à mort.  
Je repense avec regret à toutes ces filles, ces pertes de temps, de patiente, de vie. Elles n'auraient jamais pu me contenter. Pas comme tu le fait, comme un homme le fait. Comme toi, petit homme, tu le fait.

 _Chocolate eyes, pink lips  
Now my heart is racing  
Hot fingertips, don't know what I'm facing  
Everything is new to me, I like what you do to me_

Mon cœur bat sourdement à mes oreilles, comme un tambour endiablé annonceur d'un événement. Sans prévenir tu passes tes bras autour de ma nuque. Chaque mouvement nous rapprochant un peu plus. Inévitablement.  
Tes doigts fins jouent avec mes mèches de cheveux, les miens avec ta peau sous ta légère chemise.  
Nous yeux sont toujours accrochés. Acier et chocolat. Un monde de séparation, une galaxie d'écart. Quelques millimètres à peine.  
Si simple à franchir. Distance ridicule, insignifiante. Uniquement l'écart d'une barrière sociale qui s'effondre. D'une norme qui se romps. D'un corps qui s'épouse au miens.  
Ta bouche délicatement rose chante à tue-tête cette musique au tempo endiablé sur laquelle nos bassins se retrouvent. Et ce mouvement incessant de tes lèvres me captive. Tu fermes les yeux, juste le temps que tes prunelles me manquent. Puis tu les rouvre, une malice est perceptible. Tu es décidé à me pousser à bout, à tester mes limites. Pour voir jusqu'où j'irais.  
Mais je n'ai que ton regard à perdre. Que ton bassin frottant contre le mien, que tes joues légèrement rougies, que tes doigts joueurs.  
Tu m'embrasses doucement. Je crois que le monde s'arrête de tourner. J'y réponds.

 _Now it's you, only you  
Now I'm in uncharted water  
Territory getting hotter  
And I think I like it, I think I like it_

Une explosion. De sensations, de goûts, de vie. Nos lèvres se caressent, se promènent, s'apprivoisent. Joueur, tu mords ma lèvre inférieure. Gémissement perdu dans les décibels ambiants. Ma langue, audacieuse, se frôle un passage entre tes dents. La tienne vient à sa rencontre. Elles se caressent, se frottent, se connaissent pour la première fois. Un long frisson me parcours la colonne.  
J'ai soif. Soif de nouveauté, de chaleur, de ton corps, de toi. J'ai horriblement soif de toi, gamin. Et c'est poignant, outrageant, et un peu humiliant. Il t'aura juste suffit de cette innocence et de ces grands yeux chocolat pour pénétrer dans cette forteresse que je tente de conserver depuis tellement longtemps…  
Mais sur l'instant présent je m'en fous. Je ne pense qu'à tes mains qui sont emmêlées dans mes cheveux, des miennes qui caressent ta chute de rein et de nos corps qui cherchent à se confondre. A s'épouser. Tu te reposes un peu sur ma cuisse qui est entre tes jambes je sens ton membre dur contre elle.  
Une décharge me parcours. Tu me désires.  
Nos langues continuent à danser, voluptueusement, sensuellement, dangereusement.  
Et tu continues à frotter ton excitation grandissante sur ma jambe. Tu me repousses dans mes limites. Jusqu'où ?

 _And now I'm open like I've never been  
I didn't know I need it  
I love the way she treat it  
Everything is happening  
Only only, only_

Je suis dans ce bar depuis quelques heures déjà. J'ai bu, beaucoup j'ai dansé, pas mal. Puis je t'ai vu. Corps langoureusement innocent. Je me suis jeté dans ta folie.  
Et tes mains parcourant mon corps, ta langue jouant avec la mienne, nos peaux moites l'une contre l'autre tout ça me percute.  
Violence d'une découverte. Douceur d'un coup de foudre.  
Acier et chocolat. Tellement loin et pourtant je te sens si proche. Tu es partout, dans mon corps, ma tête, sur ma peau, dans ma bouche.  
A bout de souffle, on se sépare. Tes yeux s'encrent aux miens. Tes joues sont rouges et tes cheveux en bataille. Un si beau désordre, tellement indécent.  
Quand je me penche, mon souffle te chatouille la nuque. Tu frissonnes. J'entends ma voix rauque te demander ton nom à l'oreille, preuve de mon excitation grandissante.  
Et cette excitation tu la sens. Dans la bosse qui déforme mon jean, contre ton aine. Dans mes yeux, brillants. Dans ma voix, qui me trahit si bien. Dans le reflet de ton désir, exquis.

 _Only a boy  
Knows how a boy feels  
Only a boy  
Can make me feel this way  
It's getting better, nothing like two boys sticking together  
Only a boy  
Can make me say make me say  
Oh ooh ooh oh ooh_

Tes yeux brillent et tes lèvres esquissent un sourire. Et mon dieu quel sourire. Un soleil, une constellation, la voie lactée entière c'est déposé sur ton visage à ce moment là. Comme un voile délicat, et si lumineux…  
J'ai envie de reprendre tes lèvres, de les maltraiter durement puis de les cajoler doucement.  
Mes envies me dépassent, me brisent, me soignent, me dévoilent. Et toi tu me murmures doucement, comme un secret au creux de l'oreille un mot.  
Je le sens envelopper mon cœur, se loger dans mon esprit. Il fait un raz-de-marée dans ma vie, il efface tout le reste, il ne reste plus que toi, tes yeux, ton si beau sourire et ton prénom flottant dans l'air…

 _« -Luffy »_

* * *

 **Voilààààà j'espère qu'il vous aura plut ! J'en suis assez contente pour tout vous dire :)**

 **Je pense que le prochain sera un Doff / Law :3 Mais je verrais en fonction de l'inspi !**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me lisent, suivent cette serie d'Os (ou ma fiction ) et l'ajoutent à favoris! ça me fait énormément plaisir !**  
 **Et je vous encourage vraiment à laisser des Reviews... je vous demande pas une dissertation, juste une impression, des remarques, si ça vous à plus ou pas, ou encore des idées ! C'est assez démotivant de voir pas beaucoup de retours ... Bref!**

 **Je vous laisse sur ce et vous retrouve... un jour ! :3**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


	6. Être

**Bonjour (Bonsoir) ! Je vous retrouve avec la lettre E!**  
 **J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS pendant une insomnie et j'avais commencé à l'écrire il y a un moment... puis je me suis lancé dans l'OS sur Doff x Law qui devais être celui-ci mais en fait ça allais pas du coup j'ai finis celui-ci et je le poste maintenant et le DoffxLaw sera la lettre F ! (J'espère que vous aurez au moins compris le principe xD)**

 _ **RaRws:**_

 _ **Katym: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tout ces beaux compliments *u*! Oui je sais que au niveau de l'histoire d'amour c'était plus un Cora x Law mais j'avais envie de faire une histoire d'amour à sens unique entre Ace x Law. Haha moi j'aime beaucoup notre Doff national, il a un petit côté malsain qui me fait triper :3!  
J'espère que celui-ci te plaira!  
Bisous Poutoux**_

 **Pairing: Ace x Luffy**

 **Sujet: Romance (ouioui un peu de guimauve)**

 **Résumé: La nuit tombe et tu es loin de moi. Je me souviens de qui nous sommes.**

 **Disclaimer: Univers: pas à moi. Personnages: pas à moi. Intrigue: pas à moi. Ecriture et imagination de cet Os: A MOIII! *tousse***

 **/!\ Vous remarquerez que je ne respecter absolument pas la chronologie de l'histoire de base. Certains personnages sont à des endroits où ils ne devraient pas être mais je préférais du coup voilà. Donc ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part, juste une modification volontaire! :3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

[E] Être

* * *

 _"Tout ce qui a été, comme tout ce qui est, a eu sa raison d'être et sa légitimité relative. Une chose est légitime en ce monde aussi longtemps qu'on ne proteste pas contre elle."  
_ _Auguste Guyard,_ _Quintessences_ _(1847)_

* * *

 _Je suis_. Je suis là, assis sur le bastingage de cet énorme bateau, et je regarde la mer. C'est beau toute cette eau à perte de vue. Je me sens ridiculement petit et vulnérable. Je me suis pris de passion pour l'unique chose qui peut me tuer. La mer. Il me suffirait de tomber là, maintenant, et je ne reverrais plus jamais la lumière du jour. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de monde me regrettera.  
 _Je suis_. Je suis grand, des cheveux assez long, une bonne stature : j'ai du charme. Je le sais. Lorsque j'accoste sur une île souvent les filles, de joie ou pas, m'offrent de passer un « bon moment ». C'est flatteur, mais tellement futile... Et je me fais souvent charrier par mes amis car je refuse toujours. Ils disent que je dois être gay. S'ils savaient…  
 _Je suis_. Je suis le fils d'un homme. Un grand homme. Bon ou mauvais j'vous laisse en juger. J'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie à regretter d'être sa progéniture, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je suis ses traces en quelque sorte… mais je suis aussi le fils de quelqu'un d'autre. Un grand homme.  
 _Je suis_. Je suis d'humeur mélancolique aujourd'hui. Je ne fais pas attention au soleil qui me brule les épaules ou à l'écume qui viens des fois me lécher la plante des pieds. Non, mon esprit s'est envolé vers d'autres lieux. Il suit la progression de cette mouette dans le ciel. On devrait bientôt accoster normalement. Peut-être que je te croiserais sur cette île ? Je me souviens quand je passais mes journées avec toi, à te repousser, à essayer de te semer. Et toi tu t'accrochais, tu continuais à me suivre, encore et toujours. Et maintenant c'est moi qui m'accroche à toi, à ton image. A ton odeur sucrée, à tes yeux couleur chocolat, à nos souvenirs.  
 _Je suis_. Je suis loin de toi. Je ne sais pas où tu es à vrais dire, mais je m'en fous de où tu es tant que tu n'es pas près de moi. Tu parcours surement les océans, à la recherche de ta destinée, de ton rêve, de ton trésor. Tu y arriveras. T'as toujours obtenu ce que tu voulais, même moi.  
 _Je suis_. Je suis amoureux. Amoureux d'un homme, d'un adolescent qui parcourt les mers, d'un gamin candide qui fonce sans réfléchir. Amoureux de ce brun intrépide qui a partagé mon enfance, de ce morveux collant qui a un estomac plus gros que son cerveau, de toi. Mon frère.  
 _Je suis_. Je suis Portgas D. Ace commandant de la Seconde flotte de l'Équipage de Barbe Blanche. Fils de Gol D. Roger, ancien Rois des Pirates : L'idole de mon frère, Luffy. Prunelle de mes yeux, vagabond sans attaches, être tant aimé.

 _Le ciel est encore clair même si légèrement flamboyant à la limite avec l'horizon. Un peu comme toi, un peu mais pas tout à fait. Nages-tu toujours entre deux eaux ?... Surement._

 _Tu es._ Tu es quelque part dans ce monde déchaîné, petit être innocent et si redoutable. Ce serait mentir de dire que tu avances sans faire de vagues. Tu es un ouragan à toi seul, tu retournes le gouvernement mondial, tu fais trembler les pirates, et tu avances sans t'en préoccuper. Comme la tête brûlée que tu as toujours été. Tu fais ce qu'il te plait, sans penser aux conséquences, sans te poser de questions.  
 _Tu es._ Tu es celui qui m'a fait sortir de cette violence qui me bouffait de l'intérieur. J'avais Sabo avant, mais maintenant j'avais quelqu'un à protéger. Tu es tellement inconscient de tout autour de toi qu'il faut toujours quelqu'un au près de toi pour calme le raz-de-marée que tu provoques, sans même le faire exprès. Mais un jour je n'ai pas pu calmer ce raz-de-marée. Car tu l'avais provoqué en moi : dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, dans mon corps. J'avais toujours enfouit au fond de moi les sentiments qui avaient commencé à naître à ton encontre. Je ne trouvais pas ça normal, tu es mon frère. Alors je perdurais dans le déni, ne pensant pas à ton petit corps chaud qui se blottissait contre moi la nuit ne pensant pas à ton air adorable quand tu boudais, ne pensant pas à cet amour qui grandissait en moi, jusqu'à m'étouffer.  
 _Tu es._ Tu es tellement agaçant. Tu as réussit à faire tomber toutes ses illusions derrière lesquelles je me cachais. Tu m'as confronté à la réalité de mes sentiments, à l'ampleur de mon désir. Foutu gamin trop insouciant. Tu m'as embrassé. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête, tu t'es penché sur moi et tu as déposé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Un simple contact fugace. Si éphémère que j'aurais pu douter de son existence si ça n'avais pas fait exploser en moi tout ces sentiments que je refoulais depuis si longtemps.  
 _Tu es._ Tu es mon frère. Mais tu as franchi ce tabou, cet interdit, ce dictat de la bonne conscience. En ignorant encore et toujours les règles, tu t'es imposé dans mon cœur avec la délicatesse d'une Baleine-Île et le tact d'un Sanglier des Mers. Et je te repoussais, comme toujours. Et tu t'accrochais, comme toujours. Jusqu'à ce que je craque, encore. Je ne me souviens plus exactement comment on est arrivés en haut de ce pic rocheux, mais je sais que Sabo n'étais plus. J'avais perdu un frère, mon compagnon, mon acolyte depuis l'enfance. Ravagés par la douleur on regardait la mer, les yeux dans le vague, le cœur au fond de l'océan. Et l'évidence m'a frappé dans toute sa puissance : je mourrais si tu partais, si tu mourrais, si t'arrêtais de t'accrocher à moi. Deux choses peuvent provoquer ma mort : la mer et toi. Et j'aime ces deux choses passionnément. J'ai toujours eu le goût du risque.  
 _Tu es._ Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Mon frère, mon amant, mon attache, mon amour. Ma jeunesse, mon bonheur, mon péché, ma damnation. Je me revois serrer ton corps si frêle contre le miens, nos larmes se mélangeant autant que nos salives. Mon bonheur était à son paroxysme et ma douleur à son point culminant. Etrange mélange qui m'a remué les trippes.  
 _Tu es._ Tu es loin de moi. C'est douloureux, juste assez pour me rappeler de ta présence dans mon cœur. Pas assez pour me détruire un savant équilibre qui nous tient debout. Qui nous tient ensemble. Qui nous tient vivants. Partir a été dur. Te laisser là, sur la berge, alors que je m'en allais braver le monde du haut de mes seize ans fut une des épreuves les plus dures de ma vie. Mais on n'a pas eu besoin d'effusions outrageantes, de larmes ou de tragédie mélodramatique pour se dire au revoir. Juste une nuit, serrés l'un contre l'autre avec tes lèvres si pleines contre les miennes et nos langues dansant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre avec passion et maladresse. Puis quand les vagues m'ont éloigné de toi, nos regards se sont accrochés. Ce regard, insignifiant et incompris par les autres, contenait tant de choses… Une déclaration, une promesse, un avenir, des chemins qui se recroiseront pour mieux se séparer. Manège éternel, jusqu'à la fin. Car nous sommes des pirates.  
 _Tu es_. Tu es Monkey D. Luffy, futur roi des pirates. Fils de Monkey D. Dragon, leader des révolutionnaires. Petit-fils de Monkey D. Garp, vice-amiral de la marine. Mon frère et amant.

 _Le soleil se couche bientôt… le ciel se peint de couleur flamboyantes. Je suis sur mon bateau et toi sur le tient. Regardes-tu le ciel avec moi ? Penses-tu à moi ?...Surement._

 _Il est_. Il est auprès de toi. Sur ton bateau, quelque part entre le ciel et la mer. Il fait partis de ton équipage, membre à part entière de ta vie. Tu lui accordes ta confiance sans douter ni détours. Tu peux te reposer sur lui, comme tu le fessais avant avec moi. Je me souviens de la douleur quand j'ai lu le journal apporté par le Martin-Facteur ce jour là. Douleur que je ne pensais pas ressentir. Irrationnelle et incompréhensible.  
 _Il est_. Il est ton second. Le premier membre de ton équipage. Celui avec lequel tu as tout construit, celui avec qui tu affrontes les dangers de ces mers, et de ces hommes. Sa photo est apparue comme ça, un matin dans mon journal. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit un homme ordinaire… Il a une allure de tueur, et la réputation qui va avec. Mais qui suis-je pour juger ?  
 _Il est_. Il est l'objet de ma jalousie. Car faut bien se l'avouer, je l'étais. Sentiment vénéneux qui s'infiltre dans l'esprit. Je n'avais aucune raison de ressentir ce sentiment et pourtant il était bien là. Au fond de moi, enterré par mon orgueil et ma logique. Cela fessait des années que nous nous n'étions pas vus, que tu me « remplaces » aurait été plus que compréhensible. Mais je te connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas, au du moins je m'en persuadais. Avec plus au moins de succès.  
 _Il est_. Il est le seul de ton équipage avec lequel je me suis engueulé. Trop borné pour reconnaître que tu avais besoin de lui, comme moi j'avais besoin de mon équipage. De mes amis. Il fessait nuit dans cette île désertique. Vous dormiez tous et il ne restait que nous deux. Ton second et ton frère. Le ton ne monta pas murmures provocateurs portés par la brise désertique. Chuchotements tranchants au milieu de tout ce sable. On c'est toisé pendant un bon bout de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.  
 _Il est_. Il est intelligent. Sous ses apparences burines et bêtes il observe et remarque ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Et il comprit cette fois aussi. Je ne sais toujours pas comment, mais d'un coup son sourcil c'est levé et un sourire en coin est apparu. Puis sans un mot il c'est levé pour se diriger vers votre cuisinier. Après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard il c'est couché près du blondinet pour le prendre dans ses bras. Etrange contraste entre ces deux hommes qui s'aiment. Et les voir là, allongés l'un contre l'autre, amoureux sous le ciel étoilé ça m'a rappelé le moment ou je t'ai reconnu dans ce bar. Egal à toi-même : tu te goinfrais après avoir assommé un colonel, et moi par la même occasion. Le bonheur de te revoir après toute ces années était immense. Comme celui qui m'as envahi quand, cette même nuit, tu m'as tiré de ma position pour qu'on s'éloigne du camp. Comme celui qui a explosé en moi quand, perdu dans cette immensité, j'ai enfin pu te faire mien. Définitivement et uniquement mien.  
 _Il est_. Il est Roronoa Zoro, l'ancien redoutable Chasseur de Pirates. L'escrimeur aux trois sabres. Ton second, ton ami. L'amant de Sanji. Celui qui a su lire en moi et apaiser mes peurs sans un mot.

 _La nuit est tombée. Les étoiles apparaissent, souvenirs encrés de cette nuit ou je t'ai possédé. La première de toutes. Y penses-tu encore ?... Surement._

 _Elle est._ Elle est d'une intelligence redoutable. Son instinct est infaillible et elle sait l'utiliser. C'est elle qui a deviné notre relation en premier. A peine quelques minutes que nous étions réunis et j'ai compris qu'elle savait. Non pas que tu leur en aies parlé, mais elle a cette clairvoyance sur la vie et ce qui l'entoure assez étonnante. Limite flippant.  
 _Elle est._ Elle est la seule avec qui j'ai eu une véritable discussion. Tu t'étais endormi dans mes bras, petit garçon en quête d'amour, petit frère cherchant à être rassuré, amant cherchant à être aimé. Et elle est venue s'assoir à nos côtés. Au début on ne parlait pas, notre silence parlait pour nous. Le sien me disait qu'elle avait compris depuis un bout de temps, qu'elle était rassurée, qu'elle le protégerait. Le mien lui disait que je comptais sur elle, que je la respectais, que j'acceptais sa présence.  
 _Elle est._ Elle est belle. C'est une femme magnifique, de celles que j'aurais aimé rencontrer si je ne t'avais pas. Son intelligence est autant redoutable que son physique. Y'a pas à dire, tu sais t'entourer p'tit frère. Elle semble tenir à toi, comme tous les autres. Je ne connais pas bien toutes leurs histoires mais la sienne on ne peut pas die qu'elle soit joyeuse.  
 _Elle est._ Elle est une femme dangereuse. De celles qui vous tueraient d'un simple mouvement de poignet sans le moindre état d'âme. Depuis toujours elle baigne dans le sang, liquide carmin qui n'a jamais réussi à entacher sa peau d'ivoire. Elle en a tué des gens, des organisations, des pays… mais pas toi. Toi qui réunis les personnes, qui les soude, qui les entraîne dans ta folie. Même moi.  
 _Elle est._ Elle est celle qui m'a regardé dans les yeux pour me souffler toutes ces phrases. Celle qui derrière sa chevelure d'ébène m'a rassuré au-delàs des mots. Celle qui m'a raconté tout les soirs où tu contemples le soleil couchant, toutes les nuits où tu dis mon prénom dans ton sommeil, tous les sourires que tu fais quand on te parle de moi. Tes magnifiques sourires qui illuminent mes journées et mes nuits derrière mes paupières. Elle m'a parlé pendant longtemps, elle a pensé chacune de mes inquiétudes sans que j'ai à parler. Faut croire qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Comme en tout le monde. Quand la nuit était bien avancé elle a finit par se relever. Son regard a caressé nos silhouettes unies et elle c'est détournée pour se fondre dans la nuit. Comme une illusion, femme mortelle et tellement belle. Femme qui prendra soin de toi, p'tit frère.  
 _Elle est._ Elle est Nico Robin, l'Enfant Démoniaque. Seule survivante du Buster Call d'Ohara. Orpheline et recherché depuis l'âge de huit ans. Dernière personne sur terre à savoir lire les ponéglyphes. Dernier membre de ton équipage de barges. Celle qui a su lire en moi et combler mes inquiétudes par son silence et sa voix calme avant de se fondre dans la nuit désertique.

 _La lune est haute dans le ciel, elle illumine la nuit de sa présence. Est-ce que, de la même façon, mon souvenir illumine tes nuits et tes jours comme le tien le fait ?... Surement._

 _Nous sommes._ Nous sommes frères. Depuis que ton géant de Grand Père t'a collé dans mes pates il y a bien des années, depuis que tu t'es introduit sans diplomatie aucune dans mon monde, depuis que tu as donné un sens à mon existence. Depuis que tu m'as prouvé que j'avais le droit de vivre.  
 _Nous sommes_. Nous sommes unis. Toujours. Face à ces animaux quand nous étions petits, face au reste de l'île quand nous avons grandi, face à la distance quand je suis parti, face aux océans quand tu as pris la mer, face à la marine quand ils nous on repérés, face au reste du monde quand nous nous retrouverons à nouveau.  
 _Nous sommes_. Nous sommes un couple. Atypique. On ne s'envoie jamais de lettres, les nouvelles que l'on reçoit sont celles transmises par le journal, nos rencontres sont le fruit de l'hasard. Notre unique attache et cet amour qui nous unit. On n'a aucun point d'encrage ou se retrouve, aucun rendez-vous, juste un bout de papier pour nous guider l'un vers l'autre. Je le garde toujours sur moi, mais ne le regarde jamais : tu es quelque part dans ce monde, et savoir ça me suffit.  
 _Nous sommes_. Nous sommes amants. Je sens encore ta peau incandescente contre la mienne, ton souffle saccadé qui se mêle au miens, ton corps chaud qui m'accueille. Je me souviens encore de ce sentiment de plénitude je me suis senti entier, à ma place. Cette nuit là, le sable chaud accueillit nos corps, les dunes protégèrent notre ébat, la lune s'est faite gardienne de notre union. Et les nuits suivantes on se donna corps et âmes au milieu de ce désert avec l'espoir d'effleurer à nouveau ce bout de paradis.  
 _Nous sommes_. Nous sommes amoureux. L'un de l'autre. L'autre de l'un. Depuis longtemps, pour longtemps. Depuis toujours, pour toujours. D'un amour fraternel, charnel, mortel. D'un amour lointain, clandestin, malsain. D'un amour aussi simple que complexe. On se suffit au loin. Et puis chaque soir on contemple les étoiles ensemble. Ce n'est pas rien.  
 _Nous sommes_. Nous sommes Ace et Luffy. Deux hommes, hors des lois, des normes, des sentiers battus. Des frères fusionnels, des âmes unies, des hommes amoureux, des amants passionnés. Nous sommes et nous serons toujours Ace et Luffy.

 _Je vois l'océan refléter le ciel, comme un miroir infini. Entre les vagues et les étoiles je pourrais presque y voir ton sourire si lumineux et tellement tumultueux. L'as-tu toujours ?...Surement._

 _Vous êtes_. Vous êtes des amis, une famille, un équipage. Quelques personnes qui se sont retrouvés là par la force des choses, par la force de votre capitaine, par ta force. La force de tes convictions, de ton amour, de ton amitié, de ta loyauté. Et chacun partage ta force et des idéaux. Chacun fait parti de ta force.  
 _Vous êtes._ Vous n'êtes pas nombreux. A peine neuf personnes, et pourtant vous avez fait bien des ravages tout au long de votre périple. Vous n'êtes ni dans les bons, ni dans les méchants. Vous êtes des pirates avec un cœur et des principes. Vous ne suivez pas les règles imposés par ce système, vous suivez les vôtres avançant dans ces eaux tumultueuses qui font notre monde. Traçant votre route comme il vous semble juste.  
 _Vous êtes_. Vous êtes un drôle d'équipage. Tous plus différents les uns que les autres, avec des objectifs, des idéaux, des projets, des caractères, des mondes différents. Et pourtant vous donneriez votre vie pour un de vous. Vous seriez prêts à allez chercher un membre de votre équipage au fin fond du monde. Car au-delà de toutes leurs différences, cet équipage est profondément uni. Non pas par l'argent, par la peur ou par la haine. Ils sont unis par la confiance, l'entraide et une profonde amitié.  
 _Vous êtes_. Vous êtes Roronoa Zoro, second de l'équipage et futur meilleur sabreur du monde. Vous êtes Nami, navigatrice de l'équipage et future première cartographe du monde entier. Vous êtes Ussop, tireur d'élite de l'équipage, futur homme courageux. Vous êtes Vinsmoke Sanji, cuisinier de l'équipage, futur découvreur d'All Blue. Vous êtes Tony Tony Chopper, médecin de l'équipage, futur meilleur médecin du monde. Vous êtes Nico Robin, archéologue de l'équipage, future révélatrice de l'histoire oubliée. Vous êtes Franky, charpentier de l'équipage. Vous êtes Brook, musicien de l'équipage. Vous êtes Monkey D. Luffy, capitaine de l'équipage, futur roi des pirates.  
 _Vous êtes_. Vous êtes l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Ton équipage.

 _Le pont est silencieux, j'entends juste le bruit de la mer. Cette mer qui me mène peut-être vers toi, ou qui te mène peut-être vers moi. J'entends le silence des étoiles qui doivent illuminer ton beau visage, ton équipage et le reste du monde.  
Je suis.  
Tu es.  
Il est.  
Elle est.  
Nous sommes.  
Vous êtes._

 _M'aimes-tu toujours autant ? M'aimeras-tu même si je mourrais ? Si je disparaissais ?  
… Surement._

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, et je trouve qu'on a quand même une certaine liberté avec Ace car il n'apparaît pas énormément dans le manga ce qui laisse beaucoup de place pour l'imagination. (Pas comme les Mugiwara par exemple... )**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review !**

 **(Si jamais ceux qui suivent ma fic "Frapper Cuisiner Aimer" passent pas là: je ne pourrais pas poster avant un moment... je vous retrouve donc surement début août mais j'essaierais de vous mettre un chapitre d'ici la semaine prochaine! :/)**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


	7. Folie

**/!\ Cet Os contient de la violence, de politiquement incorrect, une relation homosexuelle et du sexe. (Tout pour plaire quoi ! xD). Je décline toute responsabilité si jamais vous passez outre cet avertissement et que vous vous en mordez les doigts! /!\**

* * *

 **Alors voici la lettre F ! Une pure galère à écrire et concrètement je ne pense pas refaire d'ici tôt un autre OS sur ce pairing... M'enfin le voici tout chaud tout frais:**

 _ **RaRws:**_

 _ **Katym: Salut! Haha Merci :D  
Sisi ça devait être un Law x Doff mais comme je l'ai explique dans l'en tête de l'Os j'ai changé en cours de route ! Oui je mettrais du Ace x Law dans mes futurs Os, je ne peux pas te dire quand ni l'histoire en question mais pour le moment ils sont pas encore d'actualité. Les OS à venir sont normalement un Law x Sabo (comme tu me l'a demandé) et un Zosan (car ça fait longtemps :3)  
Pour ce qui est du Law x Sabo je vais tenter mais bonjour la galère xD Je viens de passer 20 min à me creuser la tête pour sortir une histoire potable x) Mais c'est bon j'ai mon histoire... faut plus qu'écrire.. :p  
Bisous Poutoux!**_

 **Pairing: Donquixote Doflamingo x Trafalgar Law**

 **Raiting: M**

 **Sujet: Romance, Psychologie, douleur**

 **Résumé: Notre amour est malsain. Notre relation est destructrice. Et pourtant on continue, encore et encore. Songfic sur Rape Me de Nirvana (ça annonce la couleur xD)**

 **Disclaimer: Ni les persos, ni la chanson, ni l'univers est à moi. (Mais l'histoire et le reste m'appartient *u*)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

[F] Folie

* * *

 _Ce n'est pas l'incertitude qui rend fou, c'est la certitude._  
 _(Nietzsche)_

* * *

Mon dos percute brutalement le mur derrière moi. Mes mains se font attraper et plaquer au dessus de ma tête avec une certaine brusquerie. Je savais que ça allait se finir comme ça, et je ne peux pas dire que je n'en suis pas content.  
Ta large main maintient les miennes en place. J'essaie de me libérer. Quel est l'intérêt sinon ?  
Tu grognes comme pour me menacer, mais je sais que tu adores ça, quand je te défie un peu. Quand je me débats sous ton emprise. Quand tu es obligé d'user un peu de violence pour me maintenir en place. Comme maintenant.  
Ton genou vient se loger entre mes jambes, m'obligeant à les écarter, et ta cuisse vient effleurer mon érection grandissante.  
Je grogne comme pour te défier, mais tu sais que j'adore ça, quand tu me menaces. Quand tu m'emprisonnes. Quand tu utilises un peu de violence contre moi. Comme bientôt.

 _Rape me  
Rape me, my friend  
Rape me  
Rape me again._

Tu es beaucoup plus grand que moi, je t'arrive au cou. De ta main libre tu relèves donc me tête pour que tu puisses voir mon visage. Ce que t'y vois doit te plaire : Tu souris. Ton sourire est tellement malsain que j'en frissonne.  
 _Malsain_. Ce mot définis à lui seul notre relation. Il définie l'immensité de notre folie, de notre besoin de se détruire, de s'humilier, de s'aimer. Il définit si bien cette emprise que tu as sur moi. On plonge dans les méandres de cette relation qui ne nous mène nulle part ailleurs qu'à notre destruction. Et on aime ça. On continue. Toujours plus loin.  
Tes lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes, envahissantes, prédatrices, impérieuses. Elles ne laissent aucune place à l'hésitation ou au rejet. Tu possèdes ma bouche comme tu possèdes mon corps. Et sans poser de question tu marques ton territoire, tu me possèdes. Ta langue vient envelopper la mienne, cajoleuse. En total contraste avec le reste de ton attitude. C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours étonné : tu peux être hyper violent mais ta langue dans ma bouche est tendre avec la mienne. Comme si tu ne voulais pas blesser cette partie de mon corps. Uniquement cette partie.  
Quand tu te recules un filet de salive relie encore nos deux bouches. Je le regarde s'étirer jusqu'au point de rupture. Mon érection est douloureuse. Ta jambe continue à appuyer dessus, douce torture.  
J'essaie encore une fois de me débattre et cette fois tu te recules et lâche mes mains. Je sais ce qu'il va suivre. T'ôtes tes lunettes et les déposes sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Ensuite tu vas te poser contre le lit :

« - Déshabille-toi Law. »

 _I'm not the only one  
I'm not the only one _

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire: t'obéir. Alors je passe mes mains lentement sous mon sweat, mes doigts attrapant l'ourlet de celui-ci pour le tirer doucement par-dessus ma tête. C'est ma vengeance. Te faire languir, sentir l'impatiente te ronger, voir ton désir te dévaster. Plus l'attente est longue plus tu te défoules sur moi après. L'appréhension est jouissive. On a toujours fonctionné comme ça.  
Un jour j'ai demandé comment tu étais au lit à un de tes amants. Il m'a dit, pensant me blesser, que tu étais très doux. J'en ai ris. En voulant me blesser il m'a rassuré : tu n'es violent qu'avec moi. Tu maltraites uniquement mon corps, tu ne soumets que moi. Comme je ne me soumets qu'à toi. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de me frapper, personne d'autre n'à le droit de me prendre. Uniquement toi. Uniquement moi. Uniquement nous et notre plaisir malsain.  
Mon pantalon vient de rejoindre le reste de mes vêtements. Tes yeux brillent de désir et une bosse déforme ton pantalon rose. Tu as vraiment des gouts de merde.  
Je suis désormais totalement nu, exposé à ton regard, sans décence ni défense. Tu examines mon corps, essayant de repérer une trace, une morsure, un bleu ne t'appartenant pas. Satisfait de ton examen tu me demandes d'approcher. Mon pas est lent et sensuel pour te rejoindre. Tes yeux ne quittent pas mes hanches qui se balancent nonchalamment.

 _Hate me_ _  
do it and do it again._

Je me mets à genoux devant toi, ma tête arrive exactement devant ton sexe. Et ta voix claque. Rauque et pleine de désir :

« - Suce-moi. »

Du bout des doigts j'effleure la bosse devant moi, puis je descends lentement ta braguette, dévoilant l'imposante virilité qui est la tienne. Ton sexe proéminant émerge d'un amas de boucles blondes, son odeur est légèrement musqué et son touché voluptueux. Avec la pointe de ma langue je retrace chaque veine, chaque plis, jusqu'au gland. Tu halètes brièvement quand je le lèche et le suçote du bout des lèvres. Finalement je recouvre mes dents avec mes lèvres et te prend brutalement en bouche. J'ai mis longtemps à m'habituer à t'avoir en bouche, à refouler le reflexe vomitif, à savoir te tailler une plume parfaitement. C'est un art que je maitrise entièrement aujourd'hui.  
C'est donc sans rechigner que je suis le rythme violent et rapide que tes mains imposent à ma tête. Je sans ta queue cogner contre le fond de ma gorge, ma langue caresse toute sa longueur. Je vois ton bas ventre se contracter quand d'une main je viens jouer avec tes bourses. Tu es proche de la délivrance je le sais. Alors je découvre mes dents et les faits délicatement racler la tête de ton sexe. Avec un spasme incontrôlé tu te répands dans ma gorge.  
Le gout légèrement amer de ta semence inonde ma bouche, et coule légèrement sur mon menton en une trainée translucide.  
Tu me gifles.  
La douleur cuisante de ta main contre ma joue fait tressauter mon sexe. Ton alliance a douloureusement percuté ma pommette et je risque d'avoir une trace. Une de plus.

 _Waste me_ _  
Rape me, my friend._

Je me tiens toujours devant toi, à genoux, ta semence dégoulinant le long de mon menton et de mon cou. Je vois ton désir revenir pendant que tu contemples la vision que je t'offre.  
La soumission à l'état pur.  
Quand je me relève tu me pousses sur le lit, j'y tombe lourdement. Le dos contre le matelas. Le contact est tellement doux que ça me semble incongru. Je savoure momentanément ton regard incendiaire sur mon corps nu. Je vois presque toutes les idées qui fourmillent dans ta tête. Tu cherches la meilleure idée, la plus malsaine, la plus folle.  
Finalement tu arrêtes ton avis sur une d'entre elles. Toujours ce même sourire qui reviens fendre ton visage. Un délicieux frisson de peur et d'excitation me parcours.  
Tu montes sur le lit, ton manteau est jeté quelques part au pied du lit et tu es vêtu uniquement de ton pantalon. Ton torse musclé se situe juste au dessus de moi quand tu t'avance pour attraper encore une fois mes poignets. Je fais courir ma langue sur tes pectoraux, déclenchant un frisson chez toi.  
D'un geste brusque tu refermes des menottes sur mes poignets. L'acier froid me mord la chair quand je me retrouve immobilisé à la tête du lit. Mes bras sont trop tendus pour que ce soit confortable et ça m'oblige à cambrer mon dos. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être encore plus dur. Je me trompais. Mon érection est douloureuse de ne pas être considérée.  
Je meurs que tu me touches. Et tu le sais. Huit ans que nous sommes mariés. Depuis le temps tu as appris à décoder mon langage corporel. Alors tu pousses le supplice jusqu'à son apothéose en ne fessant qu'effleurer mon corps du tien, juste une caresse furtive et totalement insupportable.

 _I'm not the only one_

Des fois je me demande qui sont-ils, que faites-vous, quand vous voyez-vous. Puis je me rends compte que ça n'a pas d'importance. Car j'en vois aussi, je fais des choses aussi, je m'éclipse aussi certains soirs.  
On ne se ment pas, on ne discute pas, on ne s'engueule pas. On n'a pas de mélodrames, de crises, de jalousie. On a notre vie, nos nuits, nos ébats, nos coups, nos ordres, nos vengeances.  
Chaque nuit où je reviens trop tard pour n'être pas allé voir un de mes amants tu m'attends là. Et tu me baises. Avec violence, avec folie.  
Chaque retour de voyage où tu as batifolé avec nombre de personnes je t'attends là. Et je te baise. Avec violence, avec folie.  
Ce soir c'est mon tour. Je suis allé voir Luffy. Un p'tit gars que je vois de temps en temps. Il ne pose pas de questions. Rien. Ni sur mes bleus, ni sur mes suçons, ni sur mes griffures, ni sur mon alliance, ni même sur ma vie. On couche juste ensembles un soir de temps en temps. Au début en quête de je ne sais trop quoi, maintenant plus par habitude.  
Et pour le plaisir de te voir si déchaîné. Tu as toujours été plus productif lorsque tu as eu le temps d'échafauder plein de scénarios en attendant que je rentre…  
Tu mets fin à mon calvaire en me mordant le téton droit. Une décharge me parcours l'échine jusqu'à atterrir dans mes reins. Tu continues à le maltraiter pendant que de ta main tu t'occupes du gauche. Celui qui a un piercing. Je crois que c'est mon cadeau de nos quatre ans. Ça fessait longtemps que je le voulais et tu trouvais ça « bandant » alors tu me l'as offert. Très bonne idée : depuis je suis encore plus sensible à cet endroit là. Et t'en profites pleinement à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de mélanger la douleur au plaisir.  
Ton sexe pulse avidement contre ma hanche, toi aussi tu atteins ta limite visiblement. Je ricane face à cette évidence : tu as trop envie de moi pour te contenir encore longtemps.

 _My favorite inside source  
I'll kiss your open sores_

Je suis allongé sur le dos, les jambes ouvertes et les poignets liés. Tu te relèves accroupis entre mes jambes pour admirer le spectacle. Lentement tu baisses ta main jusqu'à saisir ton érection.  
Face à ce geste je sens mon excitation prendre des proportions insoupçonnées, s'en est atroce. Ne pouvant plus me retenir je gémis bruyamment en espérant que tu voudras bien t'occuper enfin de moi.  
Je vois le désir ardent au fond de tes yeux. Tu veux me posséder encore et encore. Alors tu attrapes sans délicatesse mes hanches pour retourner.  
Je sens ta respiration s'accélérer quand je me retrouve sur les genoux, le corps cambré à l'extrême. Entièrement exposé à ton regard ardent. Une main me saisie la hanche pendant que l'autre viens claquer avec violence sur mon arrière-train. Je crie sous la douleur et je serais surement retombé sur le matelas si ta main n'avait pas une telle prise sur mon corps. Tu recommence ce petit manège jusqu'à ce que les larmes aux yeux je crie : « D...Doff… je… je vais… ».  
Je n'ai même pas le temps que finir ma phrase que mon dos s'arcboute à limite de la fracture et que de longs jets de spermes viennent s'échouer entre mon vente et les draps. Mes orgasmes avec toi n'ont pas un aspect duveteux et planant comme avec les autres. Avec toi ils sont puissants, violents et terriblement dévastateurs. A l'image même de notre relation.  
Du bout des doigts tu récupères ma semence étalée sur le matelas et tu la fais couler entre mes fesses. La froideur de ce contact me fait frissonner autant que la certitude que mon sperme sera le seul lubrifiant qu'il y aura ente mon anus et ton sexe.  
Ma certitude se confirme quand tu attrapes mes hanches de tes deux mains en une prise de fer et que sens ton gland presser contre mon entrée. Tu vas me prendre sans préparations. Mon érection revient instantanément à cette idée.  
Ta prise se raffermit encore un peu un tiers de seconde avant que tu commences à me pénétrer.  
J'hurle. De douleur, d'excitation. Je pleure. Mon corps qui s'ouvre brutalement, la plénitude d'être comblé.  
Et jamais tu arrêtes ta progression. Tu t'enfonces toujours plus loin en moi. Je sens ta progression en moi, tu allumes un brassier dans mes chairs sur ton passage. C'est douloureusement exquis.  
Mon monde se résume à cet instant à ta verge en moi. A nos corps réunis. A tes doigts qui s'impriment sur ma peau, à tes dents qui viennent mordre mon épaule, à mon sangs qui coule un peu de la plaie laissée par ta bouche, à ta langue qui viens recueillir les quelques goutes carmin.

 _Appreciate your concern_ _  
You'll always stink and Burn._

Ton souffle est erratique pendant que tu plonges en moi, à chaque fois plus loin. Il vient chatouiller ma nuque trempée de sueur.  
Tes coups de reins sont impérieux et calculés. Je me consume sous ton corps qui me maintient immobile contre le matelas souillé. Petit à petit je sens la jouissance monter, inévitable et dévastatrice. Je sais que tu es toi aussi au bord de la rupture. Je sens tes muscles se raidir et tes mouvements se faire de plus en plus saccadés. Mon anus est douloureux autour de ton membre, je suis toujours aussi étroit malgré les passages dévastateurs de ton sexe dans mon corps.  
Sans prévenir mon orgasme explose. Tout mon corps se raidit et mes chairs convulsent autour de toi, les spasmes sont si violents que je perds totalement la notion de mon corps.  
Derrière moi tu incrustes tes ongles dans mes hanches pendant que tes dents me lacèrent les omoplates. Tu jouis bruyamment et brutalement en moi, ton sexe pulsant au fond de mon rectum et ton emprise se fessant destructrice.

Lorsqu'on redescend sur terre, les draps sont tâchés, l'oreiller et plein de salive et de larmes, ma peau est lacéré, poisseuse de sang, de sueur et de semence. Nos corps sont éreintés et nos esprits vidés.  
Mon corps entier est perclus de douleur et je ne pense pas pouvoir marcher correctement demain. Mais dans l'immédiat je m'en fous.  
Dans l'immédiat il y a juste tes mains qui détachent mes poignets et massent mes bras pour refaire circuler le sang, il y a juste tes bras qui soulèvent l'épave que je suis devenue pour m'amener vers notre chambre, il y a juste la porte de la chambre d'amis qui claque dans notre dos, il y a juste ton corps contre le miens sur les draps frais, il y a juste toi qui me prends dans les bras pour dormir.  
Il y a juste toi et moi.

Il y a juste notre relation étrange.

Il y a juste nos ébats destructeurs.

Il y a juste notre amour malsain.

Il y a juste notre folie.

Il y a juste l'envie que jamais ça ne cesse.

 _Rape me  
Rape me, my friend  
Rape me  
Rape me again_

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà.. J'ai hâte de lire vos avis sur cet OS un peu particulier! Je m'en vais donc demain en festival donc je ne pourrais pas vous répondre avant Samedis (voir Dimanche) ! Mais j'espère tout de même que ce pairing et ce que j'en ai fait vous a plu !**

 **Bisous Poutoux !**


	8. Gamins

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir!**  
 **Bon... Je publie la première partie de ce Two-shot aujourd'hui et la suite quand je l'aurais finie! Donc voilà voilà... Encore Désolé de cette looooooongue attente!**

 **Cette petite fiction est dédié à la demande de Katym qui m'avais demandé ce pairing! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Pairing: Sabo x Trafalgar Law**

 **Raiting: M**

 **Sujet: Romance, Débauche, Psychologie... Je me suis fait plaisir**

 **Résumé: 10 ans après avoir fuit sa ville et la vie qu'il y menait, Law revient sur ses pas et redécouvre l'univers de son adolescence avec ses yeux d'adulte et son cynisme à toute épreuve. /!\ Le langage est assez cru, voir vulgaire par endroits. Je parle de sujets parfois pas toptop et en aucun cas j'encourage des personnes à suivre ce genre de mode de vie! Vous faite ce qu'il vous plait de votre santé/vie/cul/etc. Mais moi je ne fait qu'écrire!**

 **Disclaimer: Le style, le langage et la vulgarité sont à moi. Le reste je vous le laisse.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

[G] Gamins

* * *

 _"Tous les gamins sont stupides, jusqu'au moment ou ils apprennent."_

Poussière de lune, _Stephen Baxter_

* * *

Les heures s'écoulent, lentes et ennuyeuses. Je contemple l'étendue de bêtise qui s'étale devant mes yeux avec une profonde envie de meurtre. Ça fait seulement deux mois que la rentrée des classes à eu lieu et je n'en peux déjà plus. Je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ce foutu poste… sûrement le salaire hautement élevé, où encore les souvenirs que j'ai dans cette ville… où d'autres raisons que je n'ai pas envie vraiment d'explorer en étant entouré de dizaines d'élèves totalement abrutis.  
Au final les raisons qui m'ont amené là aujourd'hui ne sont pas vraiment importantes, cela fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné tout espoir de comprendre mon cerveau tordu. Très longtemps. 10 ans pour être précis.

« - Mr Portgas, si mon cour vous est à ce point insupportable je ne vous retiens absolument pas ! Vous n'avez qu'à prendre vos cours brouillons et votre salive sur la table pour passer la porte et ne jamais revenir ! »

Ma remarque cinglante coupe court à tout les bavardages et je vois toutes les têtes se tourner vers le principal concerné : le brun au fond de ma classe. Brun qui vient juste de se réveiller en sursaut après dix minutes à s'imprimer le motif de sa manche sur la joue :

« - Euh… Es… Excusez-moi m'sieur… je n'ai pas fait exprès m'sieur ! »

Après avoir reçu ses excuses balbutiées je décide de reprendre mon cours là où je l'avais laissé, mais je me rends vite compte que le brun est sur le point de se rendormir. Je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions quant à sa santé : en deux mois de cours trois fois par semaines je me suis bien rendu compte que soit il ne dort jamais chez lui, soit il souffre d'autre chose tel que la narcolepsie. Je ne sais pas encore vers laquelle des deux hypothèses pencher. Cependant l'absence de cernes marqués me conforte pas mal dans la deuxième…

Délivré par le gong. La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à mon calvaire et le leur par la même occasion. Je m'assoie derrière mon bureau pour regarder toute cette marmaille à peine adulte évoluer vers la sortie. J'ai toujours trouvé fascinant les différents groupes d'élèves qui apparaissent à ce moment là : il y a ceux qui s'empressent de fourrer toutes leurs affaires dans leur sac (si seulement ils ont eu la décence de les sortir) pour se précipiter vers la sortie ensuite suit le groupe qui prend un peu plus soin de ses affaires et qui, lui, vous lance quand même un « Au-revoir M'sieur » poli en quittant votre cours, aussi barbant soit-il. On finit par mes deux préférés : généralement le groupe de filles qui essaye tant bien que mal d'être, au mieux dans vos préféré(e)s, au pire votre « petit(e)-ami(e) ». Même si la plupart du temps ils se contentent d'un grand sourire avec un « Au-revoir Mr Trafalgar ! A la semaine prochaine. » Avec battement de cils et œillades appuyés en bonus, j'ai déjà eu droit à des tentatives de drague beaucoup plus imaginatives et beaucoup plus drôles par la même occasion. Surtout de la part des filles. C'est fou comme je me sens cynique et vieux dans ces moments là.  
Mon élève dormeur fait parti du dernier groupe : ceux qui pioncent dans mon cours où qui font soit un dessin sur la table soit la rédaction du cours suivant et qui voulaient à tout prix finir leur œuvre. Ceux-là ont toujours un air paniqué sur le visage, comme si quitter mon cours en n'étant pas le dernier est une question de vie où de mort.

« - Mr Portgas, veuillez venir me voir »

Son air paniqué pourrait être limite orgasmique si je n'étais pas si las de ce cours, de ces élèves, de cette faculté, de cette ville, de cette vie. Je ne pense pas le faire mariner vingt ans, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

« - Enlevez-moi cet air de condamné à la potence de votre visage s'il vous plait, voilà, donc je voulais vous poser une question.

\- Oui ? »

Visiblement il s'attend à tout : de la question banale sur mon cours d'aujourd'hui à la couleur des sous-vêtements de sa mère. Je ricane intérieurement en imaginant la tête qu'il ferrait si je le lui demandais, mais là je m'égare légèrement.

« - Que savez –vous de la narcolepsie ? »

Il a l'air soulagé de ne pas être interrogé sur la couleur de la petite culotte de sa génitrice, même si cette idée n'a peut-être été évoquée que dans mon esprit névrosé. Qu'importe au final, le fait est qu'il commence à me réciter son cours, comme si je ne le connaissais pas par cœur…

« - Merci, merci. Je ne vous demandais pas de me réciter tout mon cours du mois dernier mais uniquement de me dire l'essentiel…

-Euh… La narcolepsie, ou maladie de Gélineau, est caractérisée par des accès de sommeil, une cataplexie, des hallucinations hypnagogiques et des paralysies du sommeil. Elle commence le plus souvent avant 25 ans, mais l'âge de début est variable avec des extrêmes allant de 5 à 55 ans. Et la maladie nécessite, pour apparaître, d'une part des facteurs génétiques, d'autre part des facteurs d'environnement comme une grossesse, un accident impliquant un traumatisme physique ou psychique, ou un grand stress en continu…

\- Assez Assez, dites- moi avez-vous des cas de narcolepsie dans votre famille ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas vraiment… mais pourquoi ?»

Dieu du ciel, il s'endort vingt fois par cours « sans faire exprès » et il n'as pas de doutes quant à pourquoi je lui demande ça ? Non, visiblement vu l'œil bovin avec lequel il me regarde il doit plus penser à son repas de ce soir qu'aux raisons qui me poussent à le questionner sur les antécédents de sa famille. Et dire qu'il veut faire médecin… Que dieu nous en préserve.

« - Mr Portgas vous êtes-vous toujours endormi comme une souche avant d'émerger subitement quelques minutes plus tard ?

\- Mmmh, je vois au pli qui lui barre le front qu'il réfléchit, on avait presque perdu espoir… non, quand j'étais petit ça ne m'arrivais pas. C'est apparu vers… mes douze/ treize ans je crois…

\- Avez-vous été sous pression, ou avez-vous subit un traumatisme quelconque à ce moment là ? »

J'ai touché juste : ses yeux se sont assombris. Un traumatisme je pense, donc mon cher élève est atteint de Narcolepsie. Youpi. Il va reprendre la parole, vu comment il hésite à mon avis il va me raconter son traumatisme. S'il savait à quel point je m'en fous…

« - Mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture avec mon frère cadet et moi-même. Ils sont mort mais pas nous deux… c'est mon autre frère qui a récupéré notre garde car il était majeur à ce moment là… »

 _Bingo_. Cependant, quelque chose dans ce qu'il me raconte me parait étrangement familière. Comme si j'avais eu vent de cette histoire où d'une semblable… Surement une semblable, des gens qui se plantent en bagnole ça court tellement les rues qu'on n'a même pas le temps de retenir toutes les histoires mélodramatiques relatées dans la rubrique « fait divers » du journal du coin… Cependant le malaise persiste…

« - Mmmh oui ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses… Bon, si je vous pose toutes ces questions c'est que je pense que vous êtes atteint de Narcolepsie : cependant si nous pouvions éviter la case « dénis » et « lamentations » pour aller directement à celle « je vous écoute religieusement » ça m'arrangerais grandement…, voyant qu'il ne compte pas répondre je décide d'enchaîner : ce que j'avance n'est qu'une hypothèse donc j'aimerais rencontrer une personne de votre entourage proche -à l'occurrence votre grand frère- pour en discuter avec lui et le diriger vers certains spécialiste afin de réaliser des test pour confirmer ou infirmer mon hypothèse.

\- D…D'accord… Quand ?

\- Lundi soir à la fin de mon cours ça me semble convenable, il me semble que j'ai l'honneur de vous avoir en fin de journée donc ce sera plus simple. Est-ce bon ?

\- Oui oui… »

OoOoOoOo

La porte claque dans mon dos en un bruit sec, vite suivi par celui émit par l'interrupteur lorsque mes doigts le trouvent enfin. Mon appartement est silencieux, vide, sans âme. Un peu comme moi. Adossé contre la porte, mon sac glisse au sol pendant que je contemple le spectacle chaotique de mon existence : des feuilles noircies par mon écriture, ou celle des autres, reposent sur toutes les surfaces de mon salon, des stylos jonchent mon bureau et le sol, les volets sont fermés, les bouteilles d'alcool s'entassent dans un coin triste reflet du tas de cigarettes dans mon cendrier. Et mon fauteuil qui siège au milieu de tout cet amas de désolation, le trône de ma déchéance.  
Un jour cet appartement a accueillit de la vie : des rires, des larmes, un avenir. Aujourd'hui il est juste l'écrin de mon amertume et de mes échecs. Il n'est rien d'autre que le témoin de mon passé et le tombeau de mon avenir.

Et comme chaque soir, chaque jour, chaque fois que j'y mets les pieds je me dirige vers ce fauteuil pour m'y laisser tomber. Et le masque tombe avec moi. D'une main je sors mon paquet de cigarette, j'en allume une : geste mécanique vide de vie et remplit de sens. La fumée fait son trajet jusqu'à mes poumons, noircissant un peu plus mon corps, réduisant un peu plus ma vie.  
Je plonge dans un état comateux, laissant mon esprit partir, emporté par les volutes blanches qui s'échappent de ma bouche. Je divague pendant quelques minutes, laissant mon cerveau perdre pied avec la réalité.

Puis je suis de retour, avec ma clope en cendres, le goût âpre du tabac dans l'âme, et mon chaos autour de moi. Je sais que ce soir je n'arriverais pas à dormir. Comme hier, et l'année dernière comme demain et l'année prochaine. Alors j'attrape la première bouteille qui traîne à la portée de ma main et sans regarder ce qu'elle contient je bois directement au goulot. Ça pourrait être du rhum comme de l'eau de Javel que ça ne changerais rien. Je veux juste quelque chose pour me déconnecter et m'assommer le plus longtemps possible. Avec un peu de chance c'est de l'eau de Javel.

Le liquide coule le long de mon œsophage, brûlant tout sur son passage.

C'est du rhum. _Merde_.

OoOoOoOo

« - Sabooo j'suis rentrééé !

\- Viens dans la cuisine ! »

Une joyeuse ambiance avait prit place dans cet appartement du centre ville, Ace sourit en sentant l'odeur de nourriture depuis l'entrée : il avait les crocs. A 23 ans il vivait toujours chez son grand frère Sabo avec son petit frère Luffy. Ils habitaient là depuis la mort de leurs parents onze ans auparavant, à l'époque Sabo avait un copain depuis un an et ils habitaient ensemble. Lorsque leurs parents étaient morts il avait déménagé ici avec eux. Quelque temps plus tard il s'était séparé de son copain sans leur expliquer la raison, même s'il se doutait que ce déménagement avait joué son rôle dans la disparition de « Trao », comme ils l'appelaient, de leur vie. Il avait quelques vagues souvenirs de lui : un grand brun au teint basané, joyeux même si un peu renfermé. Il avait été le meilleur ami de Sabo pendant toute leur enfance et adolescence avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Depuis tout petit, Ace s'était habitué à la présence du brun dans leur vie. C'est pour cela que sa disparition soudaine avait marqué sa vie, celle de Luffy et surtout celle de Sabo. Mais depuis dix ans étaient passés et, comme la mort de leur parents, ils avaient fait le « deuil » de ce Trao.

S'arrachant à ses pensées, Ace ouvre la porte de la cuisine pour se retrouver face à son grand frère qui essayait tant bien que mal de contenir une brunette déchaînée : Koala.  
Koala était apparue chez eux un an après leur emménagement : c'était leur voisine d'en face. En voyant le champ de bataille qu'était l'appartement et la difficulté de Sabo à gérer ses deux petits frères, elle avait directement pris cette fratrie atypique sous son aile. Elle passait d'ailleurs plus de temps chez eux que chez elle.  
Sabo et elle avaient eu une aventure pendant quelques mois à un moment donné mais ça n'avait pas marché. Alors au lieu de se déchirer, ils avaient tout stoppé et depuis il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux. C'était bien la seule ex de Sabo à être resté en contact avec le blond : toutes avaient disparues de la circulation à peine quelques semaines après être apparues au point qu'Ace et Luffy ne prenaient même plus la peine d'essayer de les connaître. Koala restait jusqu'à présent sa plus longue relation depuis longtemps… très longtemps. Dix ans en fait.

« - Aceeee ! On t'attendait pour manger !

\- Désolé du retard, mon prof m'a retenu pour parler à la fin du cours… ça a pris un peu de temps du coup j'ai loupé mon bus et j'ai du attendre le suivant…

\- Pas de soucis Ace, va te laver les mains et viens nous rejoindre à table… LUFFY VA TE LAVER LES MAINS AUSSI ! »

Voyant que la brunette ne comptait pas laisser ses mains tranquilles, Luffy se carapata jusqu'à la salle de bain où se trouvait déjà Ace :

« - Haha tu t'es encore fait gronder par Koala toi !

\- Oui, il gonfla ses joues en boudant, elle me traite comme si j'avais quatre ans !

\- T'inquiète pas Lu', t'as vu comment elle mène Sabo à la baguette ? C'est une furie cette gonzesse ! »

Le petit brun éclata de rire face à la remarque de son grand frère : c'est vrai qu'elle menait les trois garçons par le bout du nez, et dieu sait à quel point ce n'était pas gagné d'avance au début. Mais petit à petit elle avait fait partie de leur quotidien, jusqu'à prendre la place d'une sorte de grande sœur et amie en même temps.

Une fois le lavage de mains finis ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ou Koala et Sabo étaient déjà, chacun assis en face de l'autre avec le plat de pâtes et celle de viande entre eux. Après avoir servit tout le monde, les discutions allèrent bon train autour de la table. Ace savourait cette bonne ambiance avec plaisir, il adorait la routine qui c'était installée dans leur vie depuis quelques années… il l'a savourait d'autant plus qu'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment gagné au début. Il se fit tirer de ses pensées par la brune qui agita une main devant lui :

« - Ouou Ace, tu reviens parmi nous ?

\- Euh oui oui, désolé j'étais ailleurs ! Tu disais ?

\- On a bien vu ! Je te demandais ce que voulais ton professeur pour demander à te parler à la fin de son cours

\- Ah en fait c'est un peu compliqué…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?, demanda Sabo d'un air las

\- Mais rien, s'indigna Ace, il voulait me parler car il pense que je suis atteint de Narcolepsie… du coup il voudrait te rencontrer pour t'orienter vers des médecins pour faire certains tests…

\- De la Narcolepsie ?! Mais… Tu n'en a pas les symptômes ! »

Koala regarda Sabo avec lassitude, puis se tournant vers le brun elle parla :

« - Tu sais Ace, ça fessait un moment que je me posais la question… Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sabo ! Il s'endort toujours très tôt et somnole presque tout le temps, il est souvent fatigué en plus ! Donc oui je me posais la question mais si ton professeur pense que c'est ça, il vaudrait mieux en effet qu'on aille faire les test… même si à mon souvenir c'est assez compliqué à savoir avec exactitude… Au fait comment s'appelle ton professeur ? Tu nous en a jamais parlé

\- Mr Trafalgar »

Sur le coup Ace vit Sabo blêmir considérablement et Koala se raidir d'un coup, c'est la voix mal assurée que Sabo demanda son prénom :

« - J'ai entendue une fille de ma promotion dire qu'il s'appelait Law, Trafalgar Law »

Totalement ahuri il vit Sabo se lever de table et partir vers sa chambre sans dire un mot, l'ait totalement bouleversé. Il interrogea Koala du regard mais celle-ci avait les yeux baissés sur sa serviette qu'elle lissait consciencieusement. Au bout de quelques minutes elle soupire puis se leva pour débarrasser :

« - Ace, Luffy allez dans votre chambre. Il faut que je parle à votre frère… ça risque de prendre un peu de temps alors… Bonne Nuit !... Ah et Ace : On en reparle demain de tout ça ! »

OoOoOo

Lorsque Koala pénétra dans la chambre de son ami, celui-ci était dos à elle, à la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle jugea qu'il ne pleurait pas. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de son bureau en attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Car il finirait bien par parler…  
En effet quelques minutes plus tard, toujours de dos, il laissa sortir l'interrogation qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis l'annonce de son frère :

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il est revenu ?

\- Je ne sais pas Sabo… Il voulait peut-être revenir à sa ville d'origine ?

\- Ne me fait pas rire… il est partit de cette ville sans un regard en arrière il y a dix ans et n'y est jamais revenu… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et il est le prof de Ace… oh et comble du comble il veut me rencontrer la semaine prochaine.

\- Tu vas y aller ?

\- Oui ! Non ! Je ne sais pas !... Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il me reconnaîtrait… Il a du refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis belle lurette, comme j'aurais du faire également. Je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux pas le voir me cracher sa haine au visage, je ne veux pas voir sa réussite se refléter dans mon incompétence à oublier.

\- Peut-être que le revoir t'aiderais à passer à autre chose non ? Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous… Et comment ça se fait qu'il n'est pas reconnu le nom de famille ?

\- Car quand on était ensemble j'avais le nom de famille de mon père « Gold Roger » ce n'est qu'après que j'ai pris celui de ma mère et que Ace et Luffy ont fait de même. C'était plus facile pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille : mon père avait pas mal d'ennemis dans le coin et j'avais peur qu'on tente de s'en prendre à nous alors on a pris le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Et pour ce qui est de notre histoire… il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire… Il avait disparu avant même que je sache ce qu'il m'arrivait… et plus jamais il n'est revenu ou m'a parlé. Il a juste disparu du jour au lendemain.

\- Et il ne c'était rien passé avant ?

-Si… J'ai fait je pense, la plus grosse erreur de ma vie… Il m'avait pardonné des tas de choses mais je savais que ça il ne me le pardonnerait jamais… pourtant j'avais réussi à m'en convaincre : il ne partait pas et n'en parlait jamais. Puis un jour je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui, je me suis dit qu'il devait être occupé… au bout de trois jours j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, alors je suis allé à son appart…, il ferma les yeux sous le coup du souvenir, tout était vide… les meubles, les murs, les pièces… comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Même son odeur avait disparue, il était juste partit, sans mots, sans explication, sans grande crise. Juste comme ça, en silence… Je l'ai cherché quelque temps, jusqu'au jour où son meilleur ami, Bepo, que j'avais été voir pour lui demander ou il était m'a dit les mots que je redoutais tant… : « Il est partit Sabo. Il ne reviendra pas, tourne la page, c'est mieux pour toi. Passe le bonjour à Ace et Luffy ». Puis il a fermé la porte, me laissant comme un con sur le pas de sa porte… La suite tu la connais… »

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, lourd et remplit de souvenirs. Koala ne savait pas quoi penser… Cette histoire lui laissait un arrière goût amer dans la bouche… Elle n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main et elle détestait ça. Sabo traînait cette histoire depuis dix ans, aussi irréel que ça lui paraisse elle voulait voir son meilleur ami passer à autre chose une fois pour toutes même si pour cela elle devait le blesser un peu plus en lui montrant à quel point ce « Law » l'avait oublié… Une farouche détermination naquit en elle à cet instant en voyant les épaules voutées du blond :

« - Lundi j'irais à ta place si cela peut t'aider, il ne me connaît pas et ne pourras donc pas faire le lien avec toi…

\- Tu ferrais ça pour moi ?

\- Oui… Mais un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien que tu l'affrontes Sabo ! Tu ne peux pas rester en suspens comme depuis ces dix dernières années ! Alors Lundi j'y vais à ta place mais je ne le ferrais pas éternellement !

\- Oh Koala qu'est-ce que je ferrais sans toi ?

\- Pas grand-chose mon grand vu le nombre de fois ou tu me dit ça… Tu veux que je dorme ici ce soir ?

\- J'veux bien… »

Lundi elle verrait bien qui était cet énergumène qui tourmentait tant que ça son ami…

OoOoOo

Et elle fut servie !

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de cours d'Ace à la fin de la journée avec ce dernier elle était légèrement stressée… Sabo ne lui avait fait aucune description physique de Law et elle n'avait pas osé interroger Ace sous peine de devoir répondre à son tour à beaucoup trop de questions… alors elle allait avoir la surprise. Chouette.

Law quant à lui fut vaguement étonné en voyant entrer la « belle au bois dormant » accompagné d'une femme… Ou en tout cas il lui semblait que c'était une femme….

« - Dites-moi Portgas il est bien féminin votre frère… »

La concernée fonça les sourcils à cette entrée en matière puis fut ébahie face à celui qui lui fessait face : La trentaine, un teint basané, des cheveux noirs coupés courts qui allaient dans tout les sens comme s'il sortait du lit, des yeux gris acérés et remplis d'une lassitude sans bordes, un sourire sarcastique et un look légèrement débraillé tout en restant sobre. Il avait l'air d'un connard. _Mais quel magnifique connard_ … Il ne se leva même pas pour les accueillir, leur désignant deux chaises face à son bureau pour qu'ils s'assoient.

Law regarda son élève et son accompagnant dont il n'avait pas encore définit le sexe s'assoir face à lui. D'ailleurs celle-ci se permit de clarifier la chose d'un ton pincé :

« - Je prends la place du frère de Ace car il a eu un empêchement, j'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème que je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec lui…

\- Je suis prof de fac, pas assistante sociale madame, alors quels sont les liens avec Mr Portgas ici présent ou avec le reste de sa famille je m'en contre fous royalement. Je suis juste ici pour vous parler de la démarche à suivre et vous recommander deux/ trois spécialistes que je connais… ce n'est pas un secret d'état

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable !, cingla la brunette

\- Je prends sur mon temps personnel pour aider mon élève, donc clairement vous ferriez mieux de garder vos remarques pour vous et de m'écouter religieusement pendant que je déblatère avec énormément d'enthousiasme sur la pathologie supposé de votre…

\- C'est le frère de mon meilleur ami

\- Mmmh ok, donc voilà. A partir de maintenant vous notez toutes mes paroles avec passion et vous poserez vos questions à la fin, capish ? »

Koala détestait cet homme. Il était arrogant, méprisant et sarcastique à n'en plus pouvoir… Alors au lieu de lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la face, elle décida de simplement hocher la tête et se concentrer sur ce pour quoi elle était là : Ace et sa narcolepsie.

OoOoOo

Ils sont partis, j'ai vexé la p'tite dame visiblement : elle n'a pas quitté son air pincé de tout « l'entretient » et en partant elle m'a juste balancé un regard noir. Si elle savait à quel point ça ne me fait aucun effet… Les regards noirs c'est mon rayon, ceux que je lance, ceux que je reçois. Depuis gamin j'y suis abonné, et je perpétue la tradition au fil des ans. Je me souviens quand j'étais encore ado, ou tout juste adulte, dés que je le fusillais du regard il se mettait à me chanter cette horrible et même chanson…

 _Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu_

Cette horrible chanson… Il me l'a chanté dans la rue à tue-tête, sous la douche en criant, dans la cuisine en se dandinant, dans le salon en se déhanchant, sous la couette au creux de l'oreille, chez nous… _Chez nous_ …

 _Un peu larguée, un peu seule sur la terre  
Les mains tendues, les cheveux en arrière_

Ce chez nous que je contemple depuis la porte ouverte. Ce chez nous qui n'est plus que ruines et souvenirs... Je n'ai pas pu vendre cet appart. Pourtant j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai jamais pu. J'aimerais me dire que c'est pour les bons souvenirs que j'ai ici, que ce ne sont que les merveilleux moments passés ici qui m'enchaînent à ce désormais dépotoir de vie. Mais je sais très bien que non… Car il n'y a pas que des merveilleux souvenirs qui logent ici… Il y a aussi nos engueulades, nos névroses, nos coups bas, nos cachotteries, notre déchéance… Mes coups de blues, mes hantises, ma solitude… Tes secrets, tes coups de sang, tes trahisons… Et puis il y a _ce_ souvenir…

 _Et j'aime ça  
A faire l'amour sur des malentendus  
On vit toujours des moments défendus  
C'est comme ça_

Celui de trop. Celui où tout a basculé.  
Celui où le monde c'est retourné. Celui qui m'a fait étouffer dans cet appart.  
Celui qui m'a fait fuir. Celui qui m'a tenu éloigné de toi pendant tout ce temps.  
Celui qui m'a fait revenir. Celui qui me ronge depuis dix ans.

Dix ans… je dois être un peu obsessionnel je crois. Ouais ça doit être définitivement ça… Je ne vois pas d'autre explication au fait que la nuit je rêve encore de toi qui me chuchote cette maudite chanson au creux de l'oreille…

 _Son corps s'achève sous des draps inconnus  
Et moi je rêve de gestes défendus  
C'est comme ça_

Alors tu vois, ma p'tite dame, les regards noirs c'est un peu mon domaine…

OoOoOo

« - Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ?... à quoi semble-t-il ? »

Sabo était anxieux : comment avait évolué Law ? Était-il resté le même ? Avait-il parlé de sa vie ? Trop de question tournaient dans sa tête sans vouloir se fixer sur une seule. En face de lui Koala était elle-même face à un dilemme : comment annoncer à son meilleur ami que son « amour perdu » était un connard finit doublé d'un égocentrique à la beauté dévastatrice ? C'était dans ses moments là qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire un partage de souvenirs pour pouvoir se passer d'explication alambiqués et de descriptions foireuses… Triste vie.

« - Alors… Je ne sais pas comment il était avant mais là il est grand, 1m90 facile, il est brun et il a la peau mate avec pas mal de tatouages visiblement… je n'en ai vu qu'une partie vu qu'il était en manches courtes mais d'après Ace qui a déjà vu son dos… Ne fait pas cette tête ! Il l'a juste vu enlever son pull !, s'indigna la brune bref, il a les yeux gris/bleu et toujours un exaspérant sourire en coin… Sinon au niveau attitude… Ahem…

\- N'y va pas par quatre chemin Koala ! Va droit au but…

\- Si t'y tiens : Arrogant, méprisant… il a parlé tout le long sans en avoir quelque chose à faire de ce que moi je pouvais en penser, et une fois son laïus terminé il c'est levé et a commencé à se rhabiller comme on n'était pas là avant de nous congédier avec son petit air supérieur… D'après Ace il est toujours comme ça, en cours il faut visiblement pas le chauffer ou tu finis cinquante mètres sous terre… »

Sabo était perdu. Cet homme n'était pas l'homme qu'il connaissait… Le sien était doux, timide et même si un peu renfermé, il n'était pas méchant… Celui qu'il pensait connaître n'existait visiblement plus. Peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal en fait, si l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé avait disparu rien ne l'empêchait désormais de tourner la page. Un sourire soulagé se forma sur son visage… Il ne croiserait surement jamais Law à nouveau, maintenant qu'il savait à quel point il avait « mal tourné » il n'avait plus qu'à l'oublier petit à petit… C'était le mieux à faire.

Du moins il espérait.

« - Viens Koala, je vous amène toi et les deux abrutis au resto, vous pourrez comme ça me raconter ce qu'a Ace et ce que Mr Trafalgar nous conseille de faire ! »

OoOoOo  
[POV LAW]

Je cours le plus vite possible. Mon souffle se bloque une fois sur deux, mes poumons sont en feu et mes jambes me tiennent à peine. Mais il le faut, il faut que j'arrive à temps.  
Les murs blancs défilent autour de moi, certaines personnes me regardent avec agacement et d'autres avec pitié. Car courir dans un hôpital on le fait jamais par plaisir. Il y toujours une raison, une personne, une cause. Ouais, on ne cours pas comme un dératé dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour faire son footing matinal…

« - Excusez-moi, chambre 210 s'il vous plait ?

\- Au fond à gauche, mais v…. »

Pas le temps mec. J'ai pas le temps que tu me dises des choses inutiles, tu ne comprends pas que mes minutes sont comptés ?

Chambre 210. Enfin… Je pousse la porte délicatement : tu es là. Allongé sur ce lit trop blanc, dans cette chambre trop blanche, avec cette blouse trop blanche. Où sont passés tes vêtements criards ? Ton bonnet immonde ? Ton maquille outrancier ? L'homme qui est là sur ce lit ne peut pas être toi… ce n'est pas possible… Et pourtant quand ta voix s'élève je la reconnais… C'est bien toi alors…

« - Je ne dois pas être beau à voir vu ta tête… ça fait longtemps p'tit gars…

\- Dix ans… Dix longues années Cora… T'y crois ça ? J'suis revenu finalement…

\- Ouais… Je te l'avais dit ! Dommage que je ne sois pour continuer à t'accompagner… »

Avec lui pas besoin de masque, pas besoin d'être l'éternel connard cynique, pas besoin de la jouer blasé et désabusé. De toutes façons il n'y aurait pas cru, il me connait trop bien ce con. Je ne veux pas y croire… il n'est pas entrain de mourir… Il n'a pas le droit ! Je viens juste de revenir ! Il n'a pas le droit de partir maintenant !

« - Tu vas guérir Cora…

\- Désolé p'tit gars… Mais ça me fait plaisir de te revoir avant de passer l'arme à gauche… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es revenu, ni pourquoi tu n'as contacté personne pour annoncer ton retour, et concrètement je n'en ai rien à foutre… mais quelques soient tes raison, Law par pitié prend soin de toi… Ne fait pas comme il y a 10 ans s'il te plait, si tu trouves le bonheur… pas pitié ne t'enfuit pas au lieu d'affronter tes échecs… Fait pas c'te tête, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé entre toi et ce gars là mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il t'a cherché, beaucoup. Puis il arrêté, comme tout le monde. Sauf moi, car je ne t'ai jamais cherché : je te connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que tu réapparaitrais quand tu voudrais et pas avant… Je n'avais juste pas prévu que ça te prendrais dix ans… »

Je suffoque. Il y a dix ans j'ai tout abandonné pour m'enfuir à l'autre bout du pays. J'ai juste laissé une lettre sur le pied de la porte de l'homme de ma vie. Celui qui m'a toujours soutenu, protégé et aimé au-delà de tout et surtout malgré tout. Malgré ces dix ans d'absence, mes silences, mes cartes concises sans adresse, mes messages timides sur son répondeur, mes cadeaux pour son anniversaire alors qu'il n'avait pas de moyen de me retourner la pareille. Cet homme était mon père. Aucun lien de sang ne nous unissait et pourtant il n'y avait aucune différence. Cet homme était l'amour de ma vie depuis qu'il m'a recueillit dans la rue et surement jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable vie il le restera.

Et cet homme était entrain de mourir devant moi.

Je savais que si les infirmières m'avaient appelé c'est qu'il ne lui restait rien à vivre. Que tout espoir était révolu… Il ne me restait qu'à le laisser enfin partir… Dix ans d'attente qui prenaient enfin fin.

« - Tu me connais Cora… J'suis un abruti. Un vrai de vrai. Alors j'ai pris mon temps sans savoir que le tient t'était compté. Il a fallu que je revienne et que j'essaie de te contacter pour que j'apprenne que tu étais sur ton lit de mort. Je ne sais pas encore si la vie fait bien les choses ou si c'est le contraire. Dans tout les cas… Je t'aime Cora… Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans toi surement un pauvre gamin paumé, camé et névrosé. Tu auras au moins réussi à éviter le « camé »… c'est déjà bien non ?... Putain Cora je ne veux pas que tu meures… je t'aime bordel…

\- Moi aussi p'tit gars… Et tu sais Law, tu as le droit au bonheur aussi… ne l'oublie pas… »

Les larmes me bouchent la vue, j'ai une énorme boule dans la gorge et l'estomac retourné. Sa main dans la mienne continue à me prouver qu'il est encore là.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche. L'alarme se déclenche. Son cœur a cessé de battre.

Nous sommes Samedi 22 octobre, il est 15h37 et mon père vient de mourir. Chienne de vie.

Je sens qu'on me déplace dans le couloir pour me faire sortir de la chambre, mais je n'ai aucune force pour réagir. Je sais que plus tard il faudra que je prenne les choses en main pour gérer son héritage, son enterrement, sa maison… mais pas maintenant. Maintenant je pleure silencieusement au milieu de cet enfer blanc. Et l'envie de vomir grandit en moi. Elle me dévaste de l'intérieur, se mêlant à ma peine, à mon désespoir, à mon dégout.

Je me précipite vers les premières toilettes que je trouve sur mon chemin, dedans il y a un ado fait des grimaces devant la glace. J'aurais pu trouver ça drôle ou ridicule en d'autres circonstances, mais pas aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui je vomis, je vomis ma haine, mon désespoir, mes regrets, mes remords, mes non-dits, mes névroses, mes mensonges, mes torts, mes obsessions… Je vomis dix ans d'un coup. Et putain que ça fait mal.  
Chaque remontée me déchire la gorge, fessant couler encore plus mes larmes. Mon visage me brule et mon corps ne tient plus. Il arrive au bout des souffrances qu'il peut endurer.

Avachis à même le sol, le carrelage crasseux mais froid contre ma joue, je laisse mes larmes se tarir d'elles-mêmes mon corps est encore secoué de spasmes et je n'arrive toujours pas à penser de manière cohérente, mais peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça… J'irais me bourrer la gueule ce soir jusqu'à en oublier mon prénom et je me ferrais un inconnu quelque part dans la ville. Puis demain je recommencerais, j'irais ailleurs, j'me ferrais quelqu'un de différent… comme je fais depuis des années.  
Je suis une salope alcoolique. Et le pire, c'est que je n'en ai rien à péter.

C'est le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte qui me tire de mes pensées, je ferrais bien semblant d'être mort mais il faut bien que j'aille déverser ma bile et mes larmes ailleurs que dans ces toilettes d'hôpital donc je me relève péniblement, m'essuie la bouche et me mouche un coup avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Et là, blocage.

J'ai devant moi un adolescent - surement le même que tout à l'heure- brun, pas très grand, habillé n'importe comment, yeux marrons. Un adolescent banal en somme. Sauf cette putain de cicatrice sous l'œil. Car je la connais cette cicatrice : c'est moi qui l'ai faite il y a onze ans avec une bague un peu trop pointue. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il m'a reconnu, ils s'élargissent démesurément et il ouvre la bouche puis la referme sans émettre le moindre son.

C'est ça de retrouver quelqu'un disparu il y a dix ans entrain de vomir dans les toilettes d'un hôpital. Ça fout un choc.

« - Luffy…

\- Trao… »

J'entends une exclamation étouffé derrière lui, et en relevant la tête je me retrouve face à mon passé. Je repars des années et des années en arrière, redevenant ce lycéen un peu trop timide et renfermé que j'étais. Je me retrouve face à cet inconnu que j'ai connu par cœur, face à cet homme qui fut le mien.

« - Sabo. »

OoOoOo

« -Sabo. »

Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible.  
Et pourtant si, il est là devant moi, avec Luffy entre nous deux. Et il l'a reconnu, il ne se souvenait pas de Ace mais il fallait qu'il se souvienne de Luffy… Et de moi. Personne ne bouge, il reste dans l'encadrement des toilettes, droit et fier malgré ses yeux rouges et ses habits défaits. Et moi je le regarde. Il a une mine affreuse, mais même comme ça je l'aurais reconnu… Il n'a pas tant changé que ça finalement un peu trop mince et débraillé mais il a toujours ce charisme et cette belle gueule que je lui connaissais. Cette gueule de Connard. Mais quel beau connard.

« - Law. »

Ma voix fait éclater la bulle dans laquelle on s'était enfermé, et comme reprenant conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui il s'écarte de la porte pour laisser passer Luffy et se dirige vers le lavabo. Il se rince la bouche comme s'il venait de vomir- ce qui est surement le cas vu l'odeur- et finit par se passer de l'eau sur le visage en entier. N'en pouvant plus je finis par reprendre la parole :

« - Ainsi donc tu es revenu…

\- A ce qu'il parait, ouais

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Une envie soudaine…

\- Dix ans plus tard ?

\- Vaut mieux tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai envie de le frapper, de l'exploser contre ce miroir dans lequel je le vois, de l'enfermer dans ces toilettes jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique tout dans les moindres détails, que je comprenne ce que je n'ai pas compris, car oui, j'ai déjà compris plusieurs choses.

« - Tu comptes m'expliquer ? »

Suite à ma question, il se retourne et s'assois sur le rebord du lavabo pour me faire face. Quand je vois apparaître son sourire en coin je sens au plus profond de moi que ça va me faire mal. Et ça ne loupe pas.

« - T'expliquer quoi Sabo ? Pourquoi je me suis tiré du jour au lendemain sans te prévenir ? Parce que j'avais mieux à faire que rester croupir dans cette ville pourrie avec un mec qui ne m'aimait même pas. Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé partir, tu ne pouvais pas concevoir que je puisse être heureux ailleurs.  
Pourquoi je ne t'ai laissé aucune lettre, aucun mot, rien ? Parce que je n'avais plus rien à te dire tout simplement tout ce que j'aurais pu te dire n'aurait servit à rien. Autant endosser le rôle du connard non ? Il me va si bien…  
Pourquoi je n'ai donné aucune nouvelle depuis dix ans ? Je n'en avais tout simplement pas envie, ça n'aurait servit à rien de toute façon. Tu t'es sans doute mis avec Hina à peine mon départ concrétisé donc qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire des reproches ? Il y a dix ans tu as fait ton choix et j'ai fait le mien : le tien était de rester, le mien de partir. »

Son regard me transperce, il me brûle, me juge. Je ploie sous ses yeux d'acier, je courbe l'échine face à son sourire narquois, je m'effondre sous son rire moqueur. Là devant moi adossé au lavabo de cet hôpital, dix ans après les faits, il se fait juge, avocat et bourreau de mes méfaits. Il prononce ma sentence et me met à mort.  
Car dans ces toilettes à la fois crasseux et trop propres, une partie de mon adolescence depuis longtemps déjà révolue est morte.

Il se détourne finalement de moi et va se sécher les mains, je vois son dos, sa carrure assez fine, ses hanches étroites, ses longues jambes… Je le revois lui….

 _14 Juin 2004 (11 ans auparavant)_

 _Je sens sa bouche courir le long de mon torse, laissant une trainée brulante dans son sillage. Il s'amuse à me faire languir, à me pousser à bout. Et il y arrive parfaitement bien le con… Je pousse un gémissement frustré quand il contourne consciencieusement mon intimité, déjà bien érigée, pour aller mordre l'intérieur de mes cuisses. La peau sensible de cet endroit m'envoie des décharges directement dans les reins._

 _« - L…Law...Je t'en prie… »_

 _Face à ma supplique je vois sa tête réapparaître d'entre mes jambes et se poser sur mon aine, à quelques centimètres de mon érection, faisant ainsi augmenter encore un peu ma frustration. Fier de lui il me sourit, de ce sourire taquin que j'aime tant… sauf en ce moment._

 _« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sab' ? Tu veux que j'arrête … ?_

 _-N… Non…_

 _\- Alors dit moi ce que tu veux… -son ton plus que suggestif me fait monter le rouge aux joues...-, allez, j'attends moi…_

 _\- Suce-moi, je t'en supplie !_

 _\- C'est si gentiment demandé… »_

 _Mon corps se cambre de lui-même quand mon gland disparait dans sa bouche humide et à partir de là je ne suis plus que gémissements et spasmes incontrôlés. Il fait lentement glisser sa bouche le long de ma verge tout en la caressant avec sa langue. Le tout couplé à ses mains qui viennent caresser et malaxer mes bourses me fait jouir en un temps record.  
Law, contrairement à moi, avale ma semence sans rechigner et reviens à hauteur de mon visage pour m'embrasser goulument, me faisant ainsi gouter à mon propre sperme par la même occasion. Voyant ma légère grimace il ricane, il sait parfaitement que je n'aime pas ça et s'en amuse grandement... _

_Voyant son érection insatisfaite je le renverse et me met à califourchon sur lui, ses mains sur mes hanches les caressent doucement, avec tendresse. J'attrape sa verge dans ma main et fait passer mon pouce sur le bout violacé pour y étaler les quelques gouttes de semence qui sont déjà présentes puis animé d'une inspiration soudaine j'attrape le tube de lubrifiant pour en verser directement sur son sexe. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir je m'empale d'un seul coup sur lui, arquant mon dos à son maximum sous la décharge de plaisir mêlé de douleur. Après un long gémissement, il me regarde avec de gros yeux exorbités :_

 _« -Mais… Mais ça ne va pas ?! Préviens la prochaine fois… J'ai failli jouir immédiatement avec tes conneries !…. Puis tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Je ne t'ai même pas préparé !_

 _\- Tu sais Law, vu le nombre de fois que tu m'as pris pendant les dernières 24 heures… je n'ai concrètement pas du-tout besoin d'une quelconque préparation… Alors tais-toi et profite ! »_

 _Et pour donner plus de poids à mon affirmation et le faire taire par la même occasion je me mis à onduler les hanches, nos corps se rencontrant et nos bouches se cherchant…_

 _Ce n'est que bien des minutes plus tard qu'on éjacula, lui en moi et moi entre nous. Poisseux mais satisfaits, on discutait dans notre lit… La joie des Samedis matins… J'adore l'appart dans lequel on habite, même si à la base c'est celui de Law : il est hyper lumineux et comme il est sous les toits on a un velux juste au dessus du lit qui fait un puit de lumière très appréciable en ce mois de Juin ensoleillé. J'ai emménagé avec lui pour nos un an ensemble après de longues batailles avec mes parents et pas mal de discutions j'avais enfin posé mes quelques cartons chez mon petit-ami ! Notre histoire me fait souvent l'effet d'un conte… J'ai l'impression qu'il risque de s'arrêter n'importe quand. Pourtant il n'y a pas de raison : Je connais Law depuis qu'on est gamins, son père adoptif et mes parents étant très amis: on se voyait presque toutes les semaines, et malgré notre écart d'âge de deux ans on a construit une forte amitié. Amitié qui s'est renforcé au collège pour devenir plus ambigüe au Lycée : nos gestes étaient plus intimes, nos regards plus complices et le manque de ne pas être ensemble toujours plus présent : il avait quitté le Lycée après avoir obtenu son Bac et moi j'étais toujours en première._

 _Ce n'est que lors d'une soirée chez mes parents que la situation c'était débloquée : Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête, pourquoi je me sentais tant attiré par mon ami et surtout pensant que ce n'était absolument pas réciproque j'avais passé la soirée à danser et à embrasser ma meilleure amie à l'époque. Je savais depuis un moment qu'Hina avait un béguin pour moi, et ce soir là je m'en sui s honteusement servit, jusqu'à ce que Law, fou de jalousie, me face une remarque acerbe qui m'avais énervé… et de fil en aiguille on s'était engueulé comme du poisson pourri pour finir par s'embrasser sauvagement contre la porte de mon garage. Et c'est ainsi qu'en ce 26 février 2003 était née notre relation._

 _« - A quoi tu penses ?_

 _\- A notre mise en couple…- je l'entends rire : cette histoire le fait toujours autant marrer-, des fois j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve… qu'un jour je vais me réveiller en première avec quelques bribes de souvenirs et c'est tout…_

 _\- Tu réfléchis trop Sabo… Puis vu le nombre d'outrages que je t'ai fait subir cette nuit, tu dois avoir une sacré imagination et être particulièrement dévergondé !_

 _\- Dit-il ! Je te signale que tout ces « outrages » comme tu dis tu les as imaginés tout seul !_

 _\- Oui mais moi on le sait déjà que je suis un dévergondé avec beaucoup d'imagination ! Tu veux que je te le prouve une fois encore ? »_

 _Sachant parfaitement ce qu'il a derrière la tête je me débats quelque temps, juste histoire de jouer le jeu, avant de me laisser aller dans son étreinte. Mais cette fois c'est son tour d'être en dessous ! J'ai suffisamment pris pour le moment !_

 _Au milieu de ce lit immense, alors que je me perds dans ses entrailles, il me susurre ces mots magiques qui me transportent toujours autant, malgré le temps qui passe…_

 _« Je t'aime »_

A quel moment ça a dérapé ? Quand est-ce qu'on a pris le chemin de la fin ? A quelle seconde précise j'ai décidé de merder ? Quel jour a-t-il prit sa décision ? Combien de temps avons-nous joué la comédie ?

Si j'étais de mauvaise fois je dirais que depuis le début c'était voué à l'échec : on était deux hommes différents, avec des ambitions et des rêves diamétralement opposés… Et pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas vrai : ça marchait. Ça marchait carrément bien même, on a duré deux ans et des brouettes ensemble c'est long deux ans. Et pourtant aujourd'hui que je le vois en face de moi, si proche par rapport aux dix dernières années je me rends compte à quel point il est loin… A quel point plus rien ne nous réunit.

Toute cette amertume, cette culpabilité, cette colère que j'avais enfouis au plus profond de moi resurgit d'un coup, me prenant à la gorge comme des odeurs d'ammoniaque, me révulsant l'estomac, et me défonçant le cœur. Et lui il me regarde, implacable. Il assiste à mon détrônement, à la chute de mes espoirs et de mes certitudes.  
« Le rôle du connard me va si bien »… Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai : ça a toujours été lui qui avait ce rôle… Pour les autres c'est lui qui m'a abandonné, c'est lui qui n'a pas été là quand ça n'allais pas, c'est lui qui a fuit sans laisser de trace… C'est lui le connard. Car je n'ai jamais cherché à les détromper, à leur expliquer la vérité, à leur faire comprendre à quel point le connard ce n'était pas lui.  
C'était plus facile comme ça. Je pouvais continuer à me plaindre et à me faire passer pour la victime en paix. Mais là, avec cette phrase, il a démolit tout mon empire de mensonges et d'illusion en un seul coup.  
Car je réalise que désormais ce n'est plus moi qui vais lui faire du mal.  
Désormais il endosse le rôle que je lui ai taillé sur mesure au fil des ans.

« - Je ne compte pas trop m'éterniser dans le coin de toute façons, je reste ici cette année et peut-être l'année prochaine, le temps de gérer mon héritage et mes quelques affaires puis je me casse. J'ai toujours étouffé ici, c'est un fait qui n'a pas changé avec le temps visiblement.

\- L'héritage ? »

Je vois ses yeux se voiler de douleur et son visage s'affaisser, comme si pendant quelques secondes, son masque s'abaissait puis ses traits se durcissent à nouveau et il ancre son regard d'acier dans le mien pour prononcer la phrase qui m'achèvera :

« - Corazon viens de mourir. Son enterrement est dans trois jours ta présence n'est clairement pas obligatoire mais tu peux toujours venir si t'en a envie. Après tout tu le connaissais bien. »

Sur ces quelques mots, il me dépasse et sors des toilettes laissant en son sillage une odeur de vomis, de cigarette et de sexe. Envolé l'odeur de café qu'il trainait partout à l'époque…  
Celui que je connaissais n'existe plus.  
Mon amour est devenu un connard.  
Et son père est mort  
Putain de vie.  
Cora…  
Law…

Merde. Je pleure.

OoOoOo

Putain je crois que je suis bourré. Mais vraiment très bourré. Genre suffisamment pour être torse-nu entrain de me frotter à un grand blond en plein milieu d'une piste de danse, sans aucune vergogne. Un blond en plus… Il faut que je sois vraiment bourré pour que je jette mon dévolu sur un blond : généralement je les prends bruns, châtains, roux à la limite mais jamais blonds.  
Le blond est la ligne rouge de mon alcoolisme.  
Et là je l'ai dépassé de pas mal, parce qu'en plus d'être blond, le monsieur est plus petit que moi de quelques centimètres. _Je cumule._

En sortant de l'hôpital, où j'avais du faire face à deux évènements aussi inattendus que bouleversants tout droit venus de mon passé, j'avais finit par poser le déchet qui me servait de corps dans un bar discret au détour d'une ruelle. L'ambiance semblait pas mal, la musique était bonne et l'alcool pas cher. Que demande le peuple ?  
Alors je m'étais échoué sur une banquette en cuir vert bouteille devant un whisky sans glaçons et une tonne de questions et de pensées en tête. Je n'avais pas cessé de repasser mon « entrevue » avec Sabo dans ma tête : mes paroles assassines, ma colère, mon masque… Et ses expressions, ses remords visibles, sa désillusion. Et oui mon gars, le Law que tu as connu et bien loin maintenant.  
Je crois que je l'ai noyé dans une de mes nombreuses bouteilles de rhum, ou alors je l'ai fumé dans un de mes joints. Peut-être même que je l'ai égaré dans un cul quelconque. Une sorte d'Hansel et Gretel version perdition rectale.

Mais c'est mieux ainsi, je ne le supportais plus cet ancien moi. Trop niais, trop crédule, trop gentil, trop vivant. Car plus tu es heureux, plus la vie se charge de découper soigneusement toutes tes illusions en confettis faits main.  
Cette phrase vint conclure mon égarement alcoolisé hautement productif.  
Satisfait de moi-même, je laissais là mes divagations cahotantes et partis danser pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait remplir temporairement le vide à l'intérieur de moi, et mon canal anal par la même occasion.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve à danser, de manière très proche, avec ce blond sortit n'on-ne-sais-ou… Foutu pour foutu je lui propose d'aller ailleurs, en espérant quelque part au fond de moi (bien loin de mes hormones) qu'il refuse poliment. Malheureusement, il reçoit le message cinq sur cinq et me propose d'aller chez lui tant pis, je reverrais ma morale et ma psychologie interne un autre jour : j'acquiesce.

* * *

 **Voilà cette première partie! Je vous avouerais que j'aime particulièrement cette petite fiction... Dites moi vos impressions et/ou demandes!**  
 **Bisous Poutoux!**

 **Et.. JOYEUX NOEL!**


	9. Histoire

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) ! Oui vous ne rêvez pas: voici la suite de "Gamins" ! J'ai eu une subite montée d'inspiration il y a deux jours (alors que je suis censé être entrain de réviser mon bac..m'enfin...) et après trois nuits à me coucher à trois heures du math' et 45 tasses de thé me voici avec cette (longue) suite!**  
 **Je vous préviens direct: c'est toujours aussi vulgaire et politiquement incorrect. Mais j'aime bien, et j'espère que vous aimerez bien aussi !**  
 **Et je vous préviens aussi de deux choses: je pense publier ce Two-shoot que je vais transformer en OS, séparément de cette compilation d'OS. Car effectivement il y a peu de Law x Sabo et que peut-être d'autres personnes pourraient être intéressées ^^ Donc pas de déception si vous recevez une alerte et qu'en fait c'est la même chose (sorry).**  
 **L'autre chose est que le prochain OS sera un Zosan (the comeback) et celui d'après un Lawlu. Le Zosan traitera d'un sujet un peu particulier mais le Law lu devrait être plus "léjer" (donc non pas de morts xD).**  
 **Ah et petite question: êtes vous pour ou contre les PWP ? J'ai quelques idées mais je ne sais foutrement pas si je les mettrais ici ou en mode OS tout seul... dites moi ! ^^**

 **Donc voilà je vous laisse avec le reste:**

 **Ce Two-shot est toujours dédié à Katym qui me l'avais demandé !**

 **Pairing: Sabo x Trafalgar Law**

 **Raiting: M**

 **Sujet: Romance, Débauche, Psychologie... Je me suis fait plaisir**

 **Résumé: 10 ans après avoir fuit sa ville et la vie qu'il y menait, Law revient sur ses pas et redécouvre l'univers de son adolescence et ses anciennes relations avec ses yeux d'adulte et son cynisme à toute épreuve. /!\ Le langage est assez cru, voir vulgaire par endroits. Je parle de sujets parfois pas toptop et en aucun cas j'encourage des personnes à suivre ce genre de mode de vie! Vous faite ce qu'il vous plait de votre santé/vie/cul/etc. Mais moi je ne fait qu'écrire!**

 **Disclaimer: Le style, le langage et la vulgarité sont à moi. Le reste je vous le laisse.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

[H] Histoire

* * *

 _"L'histoire est le total des choses qui auraient pu être évitées"_

 _Konrad Adenauer_

* * *

Douleur. Beaucoup de douleur un peu partout.  
Evaluation des dégâts :  
\- Gros mal de tête : Gueule de bois sûrement due à la quantité astronomique d'alcool ingurgitée hier soir.  
\- Mal au cul : Il était si bien monté que ça ?  
\- Mal au dos : Plus jamais contre une étagère. Ni contre la table de la cuisine. Quoi que…  
\- Mal au ventre : ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas mangé ?...

Une fois mon historique remit en place et chaque partie de mon corps inspectée intérieurement j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. Premier essai : Echec. La douleur due à la lumière me brûle la rétine et me transperce le crane de part à part. J'ai visiblement sous-estimé ma gueule de bois. Je referme donc précipitamment les yeux et grogne pour essayer de voir si une quelconque forme de vie intelligente se trouve à proximité. Un autre grognement me répond : je ne suis donc pas le seul à douiller. Je retente d'ouvrir les yeux et cette fois j'y arrive. Deuxième essai : réussite.  
Mon regard se fixe donc sur le plafond jaune pisse qui me surplombe… Charmant. A tâtons je cherche mon portable et l'allume pour regarder l'heure : onze heures et deux appels en absence. Je rappellerais plus tard.  
Doucement j'essaie de me relever pour me faire la malle mais mon corps ne semble pas être totalement d'accord et je retombe aussi sec sur le plancher sale qui entoure le lit. Entre une canette de coca vide et un préservatif usagé. Je semble m'être transformé en otarie échouée pendant la nuit. Je suis à deux doigts d'appeler Greenpeace pour me secourir. C'est triste le réchauffement climatique.  
Mais l'otarie en moi semble avoir un sursaut de détermination et j'arrive à me trainer jusqu'aux chiottes jouxtant la chambre. Et je pars rejoindre mon environnement naturel au dessus de la cuvette pour régurgiter ma pollution intérieure pour la deuxième fois en 24 heures… je vais me faire défoncer par mon dentiste. Mais vu que je n'en ai pas… bah je m'en fous.

Une fois mon estomac encore plus vide je réussis à me coller sous une douche froide histoire de réveiller les quatre neurones que je n'ai pas encore grillés. Le problème est qu'en plus de me réveiller, l'eau glacée réveille aussi mes souvenirs de la journée passée… _Putain_.

Avant de me faire submerger par la panique et les interrogations je décide déjà d'y aller étape par étape :

\- _Etape numéro 1_ : Partir d'ici.  
Je sors de la douche, et pars dans la chambre pour récupérer mes fringues de la veille : mon caleçon est tout poisseux de sperme mais le reste est mettable même si concrètement puant et crade. J'enfile donc le tout et fourre mon caleçon dans la poche arrière de mon jean avec mon portefeuille, mon portable et mon paquet de clopes. Je n'ai rien d'autre à prendre ici donc je laisse derrière moi mon amant d'un soir entrain de végéter dans son lit et son appart crade. Je souris en passant devant la table de la cuisine et ouvre la porte pour sortir.  
ETAPE 1 : **REUSSIE**

\- _Etape numéro 2 :_ Faire trois courses histoire de me nourrir.  
En bas de son immeuble je localise une superette 24/7 qui m'arrange bien en ce dimanche midi. Je rentre dedans en ignorant complètement la grimace éloquente de la caissière. Je m'en contrefous de son avis : je suis ici pour lui filer son salaire qui lui servira à ne pas faire le trottoir pour nourrir ses 400 marmots. Alors sa grimace elle peut la faire autant qu'elle veut, je ne suis plus à ça près. Dans les rayons je choppe une boite de raviolis, deux trois soupes chinoises déshydratées, du ketchup, des haricots en boîte pour la conscience, une bouteille de vodka pour mon alcoolisme et un tube de lubrifiant pour la semaine à venir.  
Une fois à la caisse, la gérante refait sa grimace et me met tout mes achats dans un sac en plastique. Je paye et m'en vais.  
ETAPE 2 : **REUSSIE**

\- _Etape numéro 3 :_ Rentrer chez moi. _  
_Google maps est mon ami. Donc je sors mon téléphone et ses 20% de batterie restants pour aller voir où je me situe dans cette foutue ville. Après deux trois tâtonnements je me rends compte que je ne suis qu'à dix minutes à pied de l'hôpital. Donc à, à peu-près, une demi heure à pattes de chez moi. N'ayant aucune envie de me faire un petit footing matinal en gueule de bois, je choppe un bus qui me dépose à une rue de mon appartement. Puis je monte les cinq étages qui me séparent de mon lit dans l'ascenseur nickel de mon immeuble. L'avantage d'être blindé de thunes. Normalement je n'aurais même pas à travailler, mais comme je n'ai pas envie de ruiner la fortune familiale en alcool, préservatifs et sextoys… bah je suis prof à la fac. Il ne s'agirait pas de tomber dans la décadence la plus extrême tout de même. Etre une salope alcoolique et désagréable oui, mais autant être une salope alcoolique, désagréable et riche. Quoi de plus obscène que l'argent ?  
Je rentre donc dans mon _Sweet Home_ avec mes courses que je pose négligemment sur la table de la cuisine avant d'aller coller mes vêtements salles dans un coin de ma piaule et de retourner dans la cuisine pour ouvrir ma boîte de raviolis.  
ETAPE 3 : **REUSSIE**

\- Etape numéro 4 : Bouffer, fumer, appeler les pompes funèbres, dormir.  
Pendant que la mixture rouge et jaune qui semble être un cousin éloigné des raviolis chauffe dans mon micro-ondes, je choppe ma boite à fumer au dessus de mon frigo et m'installe sur une chaise pour me rouler un joint. Je finis quand le « ting » qui me signale la fin de mon réchauffement de plat résonne dans la cuisine vide. Je cale mon joint au coin de la bouche et prends mon plat dans la main gauche pendant que de l'autre j'attrape une bière. On va y aller doucement pour le moment.  
Je m'installe donc à poil sur mon fauteuil, mes raviolis en équilibre sur ma cuisse (assez loin de mon intimité, j'en ai encore besoin), la fumée de mon joint m'entourant et mon téléphone coincé entre mon majeur et mon pouce pour trouver le numéro d'une pompe funèbre.  
On peut faire des devis sur internet … Aller ça ira plus vite.  
L'être humain me sidère parfois… Je peux acheter du cheddar et des coquillettes aussi facilement qu'enterrer mon père. Ma foi… Je remplis tout les champs indiqués, et demande donc mon devis… J'ai le choix entre une inhumation à 3 000 €, une à 4 000€ et une à 5 000€… en plus des crémations mais je ne suis pas trop barbecue… donc il ira manger les pissenlits par la racine. Puis va pour la plus chère, je n'ai pas envie de lire tout les détails de chaque tarif. Si c'est cher, c'est bien.  
ETAPE 4 : **REUSSIE.**

Fier d'avoir accomplie ma « to-do-list » je m'endors après avoir tiré une dernière latte de mon joint.

oOoOo

Bepo en avait marre. Très marre.  
Il se tenait à l'entrée du salon de Law et la vue qui s'offrait à lui ne pouvait qu'ajouter quelques couches à sa désolation : son meilleur ami, ou ce qu'il en restait, était avachis à poil dans un fauteuil avec un plat de raviolis froids renversé à ses pieds. Sans parler de la tonne de bordel qui stagnait un peu partout dans son appart : des bouteilles d'alcool vides ou à moitié vides, des mégots, des feuilles, des stylos, des fringues, des vieux plats de bouffe à peine entamés. C'était un paysage désolant et d'une tristesse à faire peur. Ça sentait la solitude et l'amertume à plein nez.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, retenant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Comme il aimerait revenir une dizaine d'années en arrière pour empêcher cet idiot de se mettre avec Sabo, ou pour au moins le mettre en garde... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir pu partir avec lui. Pour l'empêcher de devenir cet homme froid et désabusé de tout. Pour l'empêcher de se mêler de cette affaire entre Doflamingo et Corazon et d'en payer les pots cassés, pour l'empêcher de voir les bas fonds de l'humanité, pour l'empêcher d'avoir pour repères le sexe, la drogue et l'alcool. Pour avoir pu être un repère à la place de tout ces gens dépravés et leurs agissements malsains. Pour l'empêcher d'être seul pendant dix ans à cause de cet idiot de blondinet…

Il savait très bien que Law aurait pu s'en sortir différemment, mais comment faire lorsqu'à 21 ans on se retrouve avec un homme autant dangereux et influant sur le dos, avec son père malade et tout une affaire à résoudre ? Certains auraient sûrement fait d'autres choix, mais pas Law. Alors maintenant c'était à lui, son meilleur ami, d'essayer de minimiser les dégâts et de faire en sorte de que son ami s'en sorte un minimum.  
Mais il se sentait débordé… Cora venait de mourir, Law partait de plus en plus loin dans les méandres de sa folie autodestructrice, Sabo n'était d'aucune aide et il était le seul ami de Law. Alors il essayait à sa manière d'aider le brun : il le transportait dans son lit quand il le retrouvait endormit quelque part ailleurs dans son appart. Il regroupait ses fringues sales pour les amener au Lavomatic. Il rangeait ses courses en soupirant tristement devant les nouvelles bouteilles d'alcool qui faisaient leur apparition au fil des jours. Il rangeait un peu, jetant les mégots et la poubelle. Il espérait qu'un jour le brun aurait un sursaut de lucidité face à la quantité monstrueuse de cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient son appart.  
Mais le problème, et il le savait, était que Law était totalement lucide sur sa situation. Mais il s'en fichait.

Il attrapa le portable du brun et se mordit les lèvres en voyant qu'il s'était endormi suite à la réalisation du devis pour l'enterrement de son père. Il transféra le devis sur son adresse mail, histoire de ne pas devoir le refaire, et de pouvoir continuer les démarches à la place du brun qui semblait de plus en plus déconnecté. Il programma une alarme pour six heures le lendemain matin et mit son portable à charger à côté de son lit.  
Sur un dernier soupir il délaissa le corps nu de son ami et son appartement en triste état pour se diriger vers chez lui.

Bepo en avait marre, très marre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

oOoOoOo

Sabo entendit son téléphone sonner, signe qu'il avait un message ou un mail. C'était un mail. L'adresse inconnue l'intrigua et il décida donc de l'ouvrir immédiatement, malgré qu'il soit encore au travail :

 _De : bepoheartpirate  
à : , autres destinataires  
objet : Funérailles Corazon_

 _Bonjour à tous,  
Je vous informe que les funérailles de Corazon auront lieu ce mercredi 26 octobre à 11h au cimetière de la plaine. Ce sera une cérémonie civile, et vous êtes tous conviés par la suite à un buffet en son honneur dans sa maison, 5 rue du cœur à quelques pâtés de maison du cimetière.  
Vous pouvez amener quelque chose à boire ou à manger, ainsi qu'un mot ou des fleurs pour le défunt. _

_Cordialement,  
Sabo _

L'air c'était bloqué dans ses poumons à la lecture du mail : ainsi c'était définitivement vrai, Corazon était mort. Malgré sa non-envie de revoir Law, il allait y aller à cet enterrement. Il considérait Cora comme un oncle, voir un second père, il n'avait aucune raison (mis à part le brun) pour ne pas y aller. De plus il voulait avoir une vrais discussion avec Law, à l'hôpital il avait pu constater ce que lui avait dit koala : le Law actuel n'a plus rien en rapport avec celui qu'il connaissait et aimait.  
Et pourtant il voulait comprendre : que c'était-il passé il y a dix ans ? Pourquoi était-il partit ? Etait-ce par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ?  
Puis plus important : qu'avait-il fait pendant dix longues années ? Et pourquoi être revenu maintenant ?

Toutes ces interrogations nécessitaient une réponse, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il puisse lui passer à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il allait aller à cet enterrement, en mémoire à Cora et pour enfin obtenir ces foutues réponses.

Quoi qu'il en coûte.

oOoOoOo

Law en avait marre de ces putains de cours. Il se sentait nauséeux rien qu'à l'idée qu'un de ces abrutis allait un jour sauver des vies, ou du moins essayer.  
Il savait ce que valait la médecine en de mauvaises mains, en de mains corrompues où qui n'ont pas le choix. Il en avait payé le prix, et ses « patients » aussi.  
Certains pourraient dire qu'il était donc mal placé pour se plaindre de l'incapacité de ses élèves. Mais au contraire il pensait être un des mieux placés : il savait les dégâts qu'il avait faits en connaissant la médecine sur le bout des doigts. Imaginez les massacres que pourrait faire quelqu'un qui n'en connait pas le tiers…

Mais il n'était pas payé pour s'interroger sur les futurs homicides, volontaires ou pas, de ses élèves mais bien pour leur enseigner à manier cette science. Pas celle de tuer, mais celle de soigner.  
Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas gagné : ces incapables se prenaient les trois quart du temps pour des dieux sur terre car ils avaient été les 60 sélectionnées parmi 800 autres élèves. Les PACES vous donnent des ailes quand on les passe. Et quand on arrive à être cardiologue c'est pire.

Il y a une blague qui dit : Quelle est la différence entre Dieu et un cardiologue ? La différence c'est que Dieu c'est qu'il n'est pas cardiologue.  
Ça fait partie des blagues entre médecins, ils chambraient tout le temps les cardions avec… Le bon vieux temps. Un sourire triste émerge de son masque pour se dessiner sur son visage : Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour revenir à sa première et deuxième année de médecine… Les blagues, les potes, les virées en boîte, les soirées d'étudiants, les journées à rallonge, leur appart douillet, leur relation… Sabo…  
Law se secoue en sentant ses pensées partir dans la mauvaise direction : il n'avait pas bu depuis la veille et le manque commençait à se faire sentir tout comme le fait que sa dernière baise remontait à samedi soir. Nous étions mardi matin et son corps n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Il n'était pas naïf ni idiot : il savait pertinemment qu'il était accro à tout ça. A la baise, l'alcool, les clopes, la beuh… mais pourquoi lutterait-il ? Il n'avait aucun objectif, aucune motivation, personne pour qui se battre, aucune ambition à pars voir jusqu'où ira son corps et par la même occasion son esprit. C'est un peu comme un jeu pour lui : deviendrai-t-il fou avant d'attraper une maladie ? Se suiciderai-t-il avant de chopper une MST ? Qui de son esprit ou de son corps rendra son âme en premier ?

Il pariait sur son foie ou une MST si ça devait lâcher d'abord au niveau du corps… Sinon la schizophrénie. Les paris sont ouverts !

oOoOoOo

Le cimetière était remplit de monde. Des gens éplorés par la perte de cet être cher, des personnes tristes de la disparition de cet homme, des connaissances polies, des inconnus en manque de ragots et d'émotions. Et Law.  
Personne ne savait qu'il était de retours dans cette ville, non pas qu'il se soit fait particulièrement discret, mais les gens lâchent l'éponge au bout de dix ans : plus personne n'avait quelque chose à branler de son existence. Alors il se tenait là, à droite du cercueil bientôt enterré, des lunettes noires sur le nez, habillé de noir avec son jean en simili cuir et son éternel pull à capuche. Cora l'aurait voulu fidèle à lui-même et non pas empoté dans un costume à lui réciter un discours avec l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul.  
Alors il était fidèle à lui-même : il choquait les petites vieilles présentes par son attitude désinvolte, il avait encore la gueule de bois due à sa dernière cuite en date et il pensait sérieusement à demander à cette pouffiasse blonde qui faisait un discours sur ô combien Corazon était comme un père pour elle alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu s'encadrer et qu'elle avait toujours voulu se faire Sabo dans son dos. _Hina_. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir aujourd'hui.

Sabo aussi se disait la même chose. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'avait jamais pu encadrer Corazon et avec Law c'était pire. D'ailleurs ce dernier était appuyé sur une tombe voisine, une bouteille de champagne à ses côtés et des verres noirs sur le nez. Il semblait ailleurs. Ni triste ni heureux.  
Comme si être ici était une obligation.  
Comme s'il s'en foutait.  
Comme si le prochain c'était lui.

Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Et pourtant presque tout dans l'attitude du brun criait cette évidence. Et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas le vouloir.  
Il ne voulait pas que Law meure. C'était égoïste : il voulait des réponses, des actes, des gestes, une explication. C'était définitivement égoïste. Car cet homme là lui était inconnu. Alors quelque part sa mort lui importait peu, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il tue avec lui le Law d'avant. Celui qu'il aimait encore un peu. Celui qui était encore quelque part au fond de cet homme froid et cynique, il en était sur. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Tout le monde passa les uns après les autres laisser un mot où une fleur au dessus de son cercueil dans la fosse. Des roses rouges… Cora haïssait les roses rouges. Car elles avaient la couleur du sang. Et il en avait vu trop couler pour apprécier cette couleur. C'est ce qu'il disait toujours.

D'un coup alors que tout le monde avait finit de déposer sa rose rouge on entendit un ricanement s'élever. C'était Law. Law qui avait enlevé ses lunettes et sa capuche et qui regardait tout le monde un par un, avec tant de mépris et de haine que tous en était paralysés. Moi-même je m'interrogeais : qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Il se releva doucement, dépliant sa longue silhouette trop mince, il attrapa la coupe de champagne qu'il s'était servit sur le rebord de la tombe voisine et un bouquet de roses blanches. Doucement il se dirigeât vers la tombe de son père, sans que personne ne semble vraiment le reconnaître tant son attitude leur était inconnue. Mais Sabo entendit Ace avoir un hoquet à côté de lui : il venait de faire le lien entre son prof et « Trao ». Luffy n'avait pas voulu parler de l'incident des toilettes.

oOoOoOo

Je me tiens là, devant la putain de tombe de mon père. Une coupe de champagne dans une main et un bouquet de roses blanches dans l'autre. Puis doucement je lève mon verre…

« - A la tienne Cora, à tes sacrifices, à ta maladie, a ta putain de famille des tarés, à tes dettes et tes secrets. A la tienne, et à la mienne. Parce que les autres on s'en fout. T'étais mon père et j'étais ton fils. T'as donné ta vie pour moi et j'ai donné une partie de la mienne pour toi, sans qu'aucun de nous deux l'ai dit à l'autre. T'es un putain de connard tu sais… tu sais pourquoi je suis partit, tu le sais. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit merci. Et je t'en remercie. Car on ne se remercie pas nous, on ne se fait pas de grandes effusions, de grandes embrassades. On trinque juste. Alors aujourd'hui je lève mon verre à tes secrets, à tes silences, à ton amour. Je lève mon verre à toi, à moi et à tous ceux qui savent que tu ne supportes pas ces putains de roses rouges parce que tu as trop vu la couleur du sang pour pouvoir l'apprécier. Je trinque aux enfers dans les quels t'iras surement brûler, et dans les quels je te rejoindrais surement bientôt. Je trinque à la réalisation de ton rêve… »

Je me retourne, faisant face à une assemblée médusée et choquée par mes paroles. Aucun ne comprends à part Bepo qui pleure. Sabo me regarde bizarrement et j'ai l'impression de voir jouer un sourire sur ses lèvres. Peut-être la schizophrénie se déclare avant l'heure finalement. Mais j'ai un rêve à réaliser pour le moment… Je la cherche du regard et tombe sur son visage offensé que mon discours ai eu plus de « succès » que le sien…

« - Eh Hina… Je voudrais t'adresser les dernières paroles que mon père aurait sûrement aimé t'adresser…

\- Oui ?, elle rougit et s'enorgueillit du privilège

\- Va bien te faire foutre Hina. »

Je vois son visage devenir blanc sous le choc. J'entends des chuchotements outragés des personnes présentes. Mais je m'en fous. Parce qu'il me semble que je t'entends rire Cora, il me semble que de là où tu es tu te marres. Parce que je l'ai enfin dit. Et à ton enterrement. Tu as toujours eu un humour douteux.

Alors avec un sourire en coin je verse mon verre de champagne sur ton cercueil et balance mon bouquet de dix roses blanches par-dessus. Une par an.  
Puis je tourne les talons, fendant la foule en sens inverse, j'attrape ma bouteille de champagne entamée puis faisant face à la foule je fais une petite révérence avant de sauter de tombe en tombe pour m'enfuir de cet endroit bien glauque. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Adieu Corazon.

Tu vas me manquer.

oOoOo

Tout les « invités » au buffet en l'honneur du défunt c'étaient déjà rendu à la maison de Cora quand Sabo arriva en compagnie d'Ace et Luffy. Koala n'avait pas voulu venir car elle lui avait qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire et que ça pourrait peut-être lui permettre d'enfin mettre les choses au clair avec Law. Et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Même s'il savait que c'était un peu délicat de le faire le jour de l'enterrement de son père.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne savait pas quand il aurait à nouveau l'occasion de voir le brun autre part qu'à son domicile ou à la fac. Et il ne souhaitait une rencontre dans aucun des deux.  
Il se mit donc à la recherche dudit brun une fois débarrassé d'Ace et Luffy. De toute façon ça n'avait pas été très compliqué : Ace était irrémédiablement attiré par le buffet et Luffy lui faisait plus ou moins la gueule depuis qu'il avait entendu la discussion entre lui et Law à l'hôpital.

Ne sachant pas par où commencer il se dirigea donc nerveusement vers le meilleur ami de son ex : Bepo. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas être bien reçu, il semblerait que celui-ci sache plus de choses que lui sur Law et les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire…

« - Bepo ! Tu ne saurais pas où est Law par hasard ?

\- Tiens Sabo…, et pourquoi voudrais-tu le voir ?

\- Pour lui parler…

\- Tiens donc,- le blond vit son vis-à-vis s'assombrir-, ainsi donc sa majesté Sabo a enfin décidé de parler à Law…

\- Vaut mieux trop tard que jamais il parait…

\- Il parait en effet. Mais le problème mon pote c'est que dix ans après c'est définitivement trop tard, fallait peut-être y penser avant non ?

\- C'est bon Bepo je sais que j'ai merdé sévère, mais je veux juste lui parler une fois. Après promis je le laisse tranquille. »

Bepo se retint de lui balancer à la figure que de toutes façons Law ne sera jamais tranquille… Mais il décide plutôt de laisser une chance au blondinet : peut-être qu'il le ferrait réagir lui. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus gérer le brun seul, un peu d'aide (même celle là) ne se refusait pas…  
Il se retourna donc pour partir et lui dit que le brun devait surement être dans sa piaule à l'étage entrain de boire.

« - Encore entrain de boire ? »

Si tu savais Sabo… si tu savais…

oOoOoOo

Quand Sabo trouva enfin le brun, celui-ci étai à quatre pattes sous son bureau entrain de grommeler des choses inaudibles et la bouteille de champagne à peine entamée une heure plus tôt était déjà vide sur son ancien lit. Il sursauta en entendant la porte claquer et sortit de dessous le bureau le temps de voir Sabo au milieu de sa chambre. Son regard se fit dur et il repartit sous le meuble avant d'en ressortir avec une bouteille de whisky à la main et un air triomphant sur le visage.

Sabo le vit s'installer sur le lit, déboucher sa trouvaille et en boire une grande rasade avant de se tourner vers lui :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si c'est pour me présenter des condoléances tu peux dégager et si c'est pour me parler c'est la même direction. »

En même temps qu'il parlait il montra la porte du doigt et Sabo du se retenir d'hurler de frustration face à cette entrée en matière totalement hostile à la discussion.

« - Je veux juste te parler et qu'on s'explique…

\- Il y a rien à expliquer Sabo, et puis même s'il y avait quelque chose à expliquer je m'en contre fous royalement. Moi je n'ai rien à te dire. Donc maintenant,- il pointa de nouveau la porte du doigt-, tu bouges gentiment de ma piaule et tu vas cordialement t'étouffer avec des petits fours…

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, ça fait dix putains d'années que je cherche des réponses à mes questions. Dix ans que je ne supporte pas d'aller voir Corazon, dix ans que je me demande pourquoi tu tiré du jour au lendemain, dix ans que je cherche à savoir si t'es toujours en vie, si t'a refait ta vie….si… si….

\- Pauvre petit Sabo,- Law se lève avec un rictus méchant-, pauvre petit blond abandonné par son connard de copain du jour au lendemain sans raison valable. Pauvre petit… Lui qui n'avait rien demandé, lui qui était un copain modèle, lui qui n'a jamais rien fait de répréhensible… Méchant, Méchant, Méchant Law… »

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Sabo pâlit : il sait que cette confrontation fera remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux et des faits dont il n'est pas fier. Mais c'est le jour ou jamais de s'y confronter.  
Même s'il n'en sait pas encore l'ampleur.

Law regarde le visage contrit de son ancien petit ami et il sent la colère monter. Celle qu'il a mit des années à canaliser, celle qui le ronge tout de même depuis dix années. Celle qui va exploser au visage de Sabo s'il continue à lui demander des explications.  
Il ne veut pas lui dire, lui expliquer à quoi bon ? Ce qui a été fait a été fait, ils ne peuvent pas revenir dix ans en arrière, ils ne peuvent pas changer le passé. Et même s'il le pouvait il n'était pas sur de le vouloir. Tout ce qui était arrivé avait une raison d'être. Tant pis si le bonheur n'avait eu aucune raison de se présenter à sa porte.  
Il soupire et se tourne vers la fenêtre pour se rouler un joint, il sent qu'il va en avoir besoin…

« - Pars Sabo, va manger des petits fours avec tes frangins et ta grande amie Hina, rentre chez toi, borde tes marmots et va tirer un coup, ou regarde la télé ou… je ne sais pas moi... Fait ce que tu veux ! Mais par pitié oublie moi, fout moi la paix et taille toi loin de mon espace vital.

\- J'empiète pas dans ton espace vital là… !

\- Bah on va dire que pour toi le périmètre de mon espace vital s'entends sur au moins 500 mètres. Alors si là t'empiètes sévèrement… »

Sabo le regarda allumer son joint et le porter à la bouche. Le brun se retourna vers lui et s'affala sur son lit pour continuer à boire à la bouteille… Il se sentait déjà un peu planer. Peut-être avait-il un peu trop chargé son joint… Tant pis.  
Sabo émit un son dédaigneux :

« - C'est ça ton nouveau toi ? Un mec qui fume et bois ? Qui est tout le temps défoncé ou bourré ou…

\- Se fait baiser.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un mec qui fume, boit et se fait baiser. Suis un peu… »

Sabo sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez : non seulement le brun continuait à se défoncer devant lui, mais en plus il le narguait de manière éhontée !

« - Putain mais je m'en branle de se que tu fais avec ton cul Law ! Je veux juste que tu répondes à mes questions : Pourquoi est-tu partit et qu'a tu fais pendant dix ans ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera de le savoir hein ?,- Law sentait sa colère gronder en lui-, Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire aujourd'hui pourquoi je suis parti à ce moment là ? T'y gagne quoi ?

\- Les réponses à mes questions et l'apaisement de savoir enfin pourquoi…

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?

\- Les réponses à tes questions et l'apaisement de clore cette histoire… »

Suite à la réponse de Sabo, le brun éclata d'un rire amer et rauque. Un rire un peu douloureux qui dérangea le blond sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« - Les réponses à mes questions ? Mais chéri, ça fait des années que je les ai mes réponses en fait… Précisément depuis que je t'ai vu fourrer ta meilleure ami sur mon canapé alors que j'étais sensé être en visite chez mon père. Puis « l'apaisement » ? Sérieusement ? Me fait pas rire… »

Sabo sentit son estomac se tordre à l'évocation de ce souvenir… Un à zéro pour Law. Les hostilités sont lancées.

« - Putain mais je sais que j'ai grave merdé sur ce coup là ! Mais tu sais aussi pourquoi j'ai merdé à ce point !

\- Eclaire ma lanterne pour voir, on sait jamais : peut-être ton argumentation c'est améliorer avec le temps…

\- Je n'ai rien à argumenter, c'est juste la vérité ! Je venais de perdre mes parents quatre mois plus tôt, j'étais paumé avec mes deux frères de qui j'avais eu la garde, t'étais de plus en plus distant avec moi, on ne se voyait presque plus et puis ce soir là j'avais un peu bu et oui j'ai couché avec Hina… Mais je me suis déjà excusé un millier de fois Law ! Tu ne peux pas ressortir ça maintenant ! »

Un point partout. Balle au centre.

« - Hahaha, bah non ton argumentation n'a pas changé d'un iota en dix ans. Que c'est triste…

\- Bah vas-y Law ! Vas-y donne moi ta version des faits, toi qui est si sur de la vérité ! »

C'est à ce moment précis que toute la colère de Law explosa en lui, ravageant tout sur son passage et obscurcissant sa raison. Il bu une longue gorgée de whisky, jeta son mégot au sol et se tint debout face à l'homme qui avait scellé sa vie dix ans auparavant.  
Sabo sentit son estomac se contracter à la vision d'un Law furieux à même pas 50 cm de lui… Il sentait que peut-être toutes ses réponses ne seraient pas des plus plaisantes…

« - Tu veux la vérité Sabo ? Ben je vais te la dire, comme ça tu auras toute tes putains de réponses et tu me foutras la paix une fois pour toutes : la vérité c'est qu'après la mort de tes parents et l'obtention de la garde de tes frères tu m'en as voulu. Tu m'en a voulu parce que moi j'avais encore mon père et que toi t'avais perdu tes précieux géniteurs. Alors tu m'as toi-même mit à l'écart de ta vie. Mais j'ai rien dit, je me suis dit que tu devais encore être sous le choc. Je ne me suis même pas plaint quand un mois après leur décès t'as déménagé dans un appart avec tes deux frangins au lieu de prendre un appart où on pourrait vivre tout les quatre. T'étais tellement rongé par ta putain de jalousie que t'as même prit un appart plus cher pour qu'il n'y ait que la place pour vous trois et qu'il soit dans un quartier différent de moi alors que l'appartement en dessous du mien état libre. Tout ça pour « prendre l'air car t'avais besoin de te remettre de ce décès pour mieux te sentir avec moi et aussi prendre soin de tes frères ». Pathétique….  
Et le plus beau c'est que c'est cette même jalousie qui as fait qu'un soir où tu savais que j'étais partit chez mon père t'as voulu me faire payer en couchant avec Hina dans MON appart. C'était une vengeance tellement pathétique et basse… Mais tu n'avais pas prévu que je revienne chez moi car tes frères m'avaient dit que t'étais chez moi et que je voulais te faire une surprise ! Non, t'avais pas prévu que je te retrouve la queue enfoncé dans l'autre chienne sur mon canapé. T'avais pas prévu que j'attende dans la cuisine que vous aillez finit car vous m'aviez même pas entendu rentrer. T'avais pas prévu de me voir une fois que t'ai joui en elle. T'avais pas prévu que je ne dise rien, que je ne pète pas de câble, que je te laisse t'expliquer en silence, et que je te dise que je comprenais.  
T'avais rien prévu du tout car tu avais fait tout ça par pure vengeance et jalousie mal placée.  
Mais ce que t'avais pas prévu non plus c'est que je me tire 3 semaines plus tard sans te dire quoi que ce soit… »

Sabo était assis sur ses talons au sol, les mains devant son visage décomposé. Choqué. Désillusionné. Il avait comprit depuis des années déjà, en partie grâce à sa psy, qu'il avait été jaloux de Law et qu'il lui avait fait payer ça. Mais c'était quelque chose de le savoir et s'en était une autre de se l'entendre dire par lui… Il se sentait terriblement con… et mis à nu par cet homme qui l'avais cerné avec tant de facilité.  
Law se réjouissait de l'affaissement de Sabo, de sa chute. Un peu comme s'il assistait au détrônement de son bourreau existentiel. C'était jouissif. Malsain mais jouissif.

« - Et tu sais pas le meilleur ? C'est que pendant tout ce temps ou t'était perdu dans tes délires malsains et totalement idiots, moi je bataillais avec mon oncle pour sauver la vie de ce même père que tu me reprochais silencieusement d'avoir. Fait pas cette tête, je ne savais pas non plus que j'avais un oncle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'appelle et qu'il me déclare tranquillement que Cora lui devait un million d'euros. Il les lui avait emprunté pour payer les démarches administratives du pays duquel je venais pour pouvoir m'adopter, pour pouvoir me guérir du saturnisme du quel j'étais atteint et m'élever correctement. Le problème était qu'un peu avant la mort de tes parents Cora est tombé malade à son tour, et que ses soins coutaient très cher. On n'avait plus énormément d'argent alors il ne pouvait rembourser mon oncle. Le gros nœud de l'histoire c'est que mon oncle c'est Donquixote Doflamingo, le chef d'une des plus grandes mafias mondiales. Pas le genre à te donner un million gratuitement. Alors il m'a donné le choix : soit il tuait Cora, soit nous lui remboursions les un millions soit je m'engageais à ses côtés pour dix ans. J'avais un mois pour prendre ma décision.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisit de t'engager à ses côtés ?,- souffla Sabo totalement sous le choc-.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais j'y viens, j'y viens. Le truc tu vois c'est que ce n'était pas mon premier choix : je pensais passer tout mon héritage, que Cora mettait de côté pour moi depuis mon adoption, dans le remboursement de notre dette. Car je ne voulais pas partir, je tenais trop à Cora pour le sacrifier puis je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je t'aimais tellement… aveuglément. Même ton déménagement sans moi n'a pas diminué l'amour que j'avais pour toi. Je t'aimais toujours autant… de loin mais intensément. Mais j'hésitais à t'en parler… T'étais tellement ailleurs que je ne voulais pas te rajouter un souci. Puis finalement j'ai pris la décision de t'en parler… Fier de ma motivation j'ai écourté ma visite chez mon père et me suis rué chez toi, avec étonnement tes frères m'ont dit qu'ils pensaient que j'étais avec toi vu tu étais à mon appart. Pensant à une surprise je suis parti en courant en direction de mon chez moi… Puis tu connais la suite… Toi et Hina, tes explications foireuses, ta trahison, mes illusions qui s'effondrent… ce soir là j'ai pris ma décision… »

 _14 mars 2005 (10 ans auparavant)_

 _La porte claque dans mon dos. Je lui ai demandé de partir, de me laisser en paix ce soir. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. C'est tellement ironique que je réutilise les arguments qu'il m'a lui-même servit quand il a refusé qu'on emménage ensemble, ses frères et lui et moi.  
Je suis tellement naïf, et tellement con. Bon dieu… Il m'aura fallu le voir entrain de copuler sur mon canapé pour comprendre qu'il se fout royalement de ma gueule… « Je t'aime » qu'il me dit… Mais Mdr quoi… Si tu m'aimais connard tu m'ignorerais pas comme ça, tu ne foutrais pas des distances entre nous, tu ne me tromperais pas CHEZ MOI avec ta « meilleure amie ». Pauvre Pute. Toi ou elle. Ou les deux. Quand je me dis que je voulais construire un avenir avec toi… je voulais qu'on ait une maison, un quotidien, un boulot, une vie à deux… Quel débile je fais… J'me fais même pitié à moi-même. T'as quand même du bien te marrer tout ce temps. _

_Putain je pleure, j'ai mal, j'ai l'impression qu'on laboure mon cœur avec un tison chauffé à blanc.  
Pourquoi Sabo ?  
Pourquoi ? Je t'ai fait quoi ?  
Pour rien. Je le sais. Je ne t'ai rien fait.  
T'en avais surement juste envie. _

_Et prit par une putain d'impulsion dévastatrice j'attrape mon paquet de clopes et mon téléphone. Quitte à pleurer autant avoir une vraie raison pour laquelle le faire. 10 ans dans une mafia ça devrais être suffisant._

 _Je compose le numéro apprit par cœur.  
Première sonnerie.  
Deuxième sonnerie.  
Troisième sonnerie. _

_« - Tiens donc Law, que me vaut cet appel nocturne ?_

 _\- Je viens te donner ma réponse_

 _\- Aaah, et qu'elle est-elle ?_

 _\- Dit moi où te rejoindre et je passerai les dix prochaines années sous tes ordres_

 _\- Bon choix, - j'entends son rire hystérique derrière le combiné- j'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher dans exactement trois semaines. T'as beaucoup de choses à prendre?_

 _\- Deux valises et trois quatre cartons à emporter et un canapé et le reste de mon appart à jeter._

 _\- Très bien. A bientôt_

 _\- A bientôt... »_

 _Je referme le téléphone. Dans trois semaines je prends un allé simple pour le Tantale…  
J'espère que les 9 cercles de l'enfer de Dante sont accueillants car dans le purgatoire je vais y installer ma moquette et mes vases à fleurs pour la décennie à venir. _

« - J'ai pris la décision de me tirer dix ans loin de toi. Il y a une phrase qui dit : « Un homme qui n'as plus rien à perdre est forcément dangereux. ». Et tu vois, moi je n'avais plu rien à perdre : L'amour de ma vie m'avait tout simplement trahis de la pire des façons, mon père m'était enlevé par la maladie et le temps, mes potes n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir lointain… Alors j'ai grimpé les échelons peu à peu, devenant rapidement le bras droit de Doflamingo et son amant occasionnel. Car je baisais. Et je me faisais baiser. Beaucoup. Pour t'oublier, pour remplir un peu le vide en moi. Et faute d'amour et de tendresse pour remplir mon cœur et ma tête, je me contentais de remplir mon rectum de foutre, mon estomac d'alcool et mes poumons de beuh goudronnée. J'ai tenté quelques shoots de cocaïne mais rarement. C'était plus ma porte de sortie quand tout devenait trop dur à porter.  
Tu sais tout ces gens, s'ils sont tous un peu comme moi ce n'est pas pour rien… C'est dur de vivre normalement quand on a buté des gens ou qu'on n'a pas la conscience tranquille… Alors on fait un peu n'importe quoi… On nique, on boit, on fume, on se drogue, on frappe, on vit avec de l'adrénaline à la place du sang et quand elle redescend on la remplace par n'importe quoi : de l'héroïne, de la coque, une queue, du whisky, tout à la fois… Alors tu vois ton apaisement je me le mets dans le cul lui aussi, tout comme tes foutues réponses ! »

Law n'avait pas levé la voix une seule fois. Il avait débité sa réplique avec un ton froid et distant. Comme une réplique de cinéma ou de théâtre.  
C'était un peu du théâtre. Le théâtre de leur existence. La tragédie de leur destiné. Deux hommes amoureux et incapables de s'aimer correctement.  
Deux hommes devenus des inconnus diamétralement opposés.  
Deux hommes au cœur déchiré qui ne voulaient pas s'avouer qu'ils s'appartenaient encore. Malgré les années, malgré le temps qui passe. Malgré les événements passés.  
Mais à quoi bon le dire ? Ça ne servirait à rien n'est-ce pas ?

Alors Law se laissa tomber la tête entre les mains et dit d'une voix fatigué :

« - C'est bon Sabo, t'as tes réponses… Alors s'il te plait : pars maintenant. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, plus aucun mystère, plus aucune part d'ombre entre nous deux. Vas-t'en. »

Sabo pleurait. Il pleurait son aveuglement, ses fautes, ses pensées égoïstes, sa douleur d'avoir participé à la chute de cet homme. A sa destruction. Il pleurait d'être finalement le témoin de la fin de cette longue guerre silencieuse entre eux. Il pleurait d'en avoir été le déclencheur et le point final.

Il pleurait d'avoir perdu cet homme auquel il avait tant tenu.  
Alors par respect il se leva et partit sans dire un mot. Rien ne pouvait être dit. Car tout avait été dit.  
Ou presque.  
Mais si tout avait été dit, leur tragédie n'aurait plus de sens. Plus de raison d'exister.  
Alors il ne dit rien.

Il partit en fermant doucement la porte.

Et Law continua à boire.  
Il sortit un petit sachet de poudre de sa table de nuit.

C'était sa porte de sortie maintenant que tout était trop dur à supporter.  
Il n'y avait rien de pire que le point final dans une histoire. Ce n'était jamais un armistice, c'était juste le départ d'un nouveau conflit intérieur.  
Alors aujourd'hui il prenait sa porte de sortie. Son issue de secours.  
Des lignes blanches sur sa table de nuit.

Un bon shoot.

Dommage qu'il ait prit de l'alcool et du Cannabis avant.

oOoOoOo

Ace était dans le jardin entrain de regarder son petit frère entrain d'essayer de se libérer de la poigne d'une autre petite du nom de Nami quand il vit son autre frère débouler de l'intérieur de la maison totalement bouleversé. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils : ça voulait surement dire qu'il avait été voir Law.  
Il avait finalement fait le lien entre son prof de fac et ce « trao » disparu des années auparavant quand il l'avait vu au cimetière. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'était pas surpris. Pour lui le brun lui avait toujours semblé aimable, gentil et attentionné… Pas du tout dans l'esprit de son prof cynique. Même s'il lui en était reconnaissant d'avoir déclenché la sonnette d'alarme par rapport à sa peut-être narcolepsie.

Dans tout les cas le brun et son frère ne semblaient pas être en très bon thermes. Et il avait comprit de ce qu'il avait réussit à arracher à Luffy, que c'était en partie à cause de Sabo. Néanmoins ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de voir son frère aussi mal, quoi qu'il ait fait… Mais il n'eu pas le temps de le rattraper pour lui parler car à peine sortit de la maison il lui fit signe qu'il partait et il s'enfuit aussitôt sans attendre sa réponse. De toute façon ils n'habitaient qu'à vingt minutes à pied.  
Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Sabo de les abandonner comme ça, et aussi rapidement.

Alors prenant son courage à deux mains il pénétra dans la maison à son tour et monta doucement les escaliers montant à l'étage. Il se doutait que le brun devait être dans sa chambre, et il en connaissait l'emplacement par les journées entières qu'il avait passé a y faire la sieste avec Luffy. C'était la pièce la plus fraiche de la maison en été, donc celle choisie d'office pour faire faire la sieste quand ils venaient passer la journée ici avec leurs parents.  
Il eu un élancement nostalgique en repensant à ces journées heureuse où ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que s'amuser, boire des sodas, manger des glaces, se baigner dans la piscine, faire la sieste dans la chambre de Law et emmerder les deux aînés.  
Puis ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture où il avait survécu avec Luffy par chance.  
Law avait disparu sans laisser de trace quelques mois plus tard.  
Cora venait de mourir.

Tout ce bonheur passé semblait s'étioler peu à peu. Comme si ce souvenir ne devait plus jamais exister. Comme si la vie faisait tout pour les persuader qu'elle était bel et bien une salope…

Un râle le fit s'arrêter dans ses pensées et dans sa contemplation de l'escalier dans le quel il n'avait même pas souvenir de s'être arrêté. Il fronça les sourcils face à ce bruit et sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il le réentendit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas.

Il parcourut la dernière volée de marches au pas de course et se jeta sur la porte de Law pour l'ouvrir avant de se figer d'horreur face au spectacle qui lui faisait face :

Law était allongé par terre, en sueur, et il semblait être en proie à une crise de tétanie assez spectaculaire au vu des spasmes qui agitaient son corps de manière désordonnée et du souffle précipité et saccadé. On voyait qu'il avait vomi pas loin lui.

Ace sentit la panique le submerger quand il vit des restes de poudre blanche sur la table de nuit. _Merde_.

Il n'avait jamais eu à mettre en pratique ses études de médecine avant aujourd'hui et il déplorait le fait que sa première expérience soit sur son prof et ancien ami d'enfance.  
Mais il reprit vite le contrôle de ses émotions et se précipita auprès du brun pour essayer tant bien que mal de diagnostiquer quelque chose. _Pitié Pitié Pitié_.

Ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées. Son pouls était absolument irrégulier et il faisait une crise de tétanie. Law ne semblait même pas le voir tellement il semblait ailleurs.

« - Il doit halluciner sévère…. Merde !,- il tapota la joue du brun-, Law ! Law écoute moi, oui voilà c'est moi Ace. Reste avec moi ! Je veux juste que tu me répondes : est-ce que t'as prit quelque chose en plus de l'alcool de la cocaïne ? Law ! Répond moi ! S'il te plait…

\- C… Canna..is

\- Cannabis… Mon dieu… »

Ce con avait prit du cannabis et de l'alcool avant de se faire des rails… Et maintenant il se tapait une overdose…

Il attrapa rapidement son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et composa le 112 avant de porter fébrilement le téléphone à son oreille. _Allez Repondez_ …

« - Allo ?

\- Oui bonjour j'aurais besoin d'une ambulance au 10 rue du Cœur, 6eme arrondissement à All-Pol s'il vous plait. J'ai un homme d'une trentaine d'années victime d'une overdose de niveau trois à transporter urgemment à l'hôpital !

\- D'accord, est-ce que vous êtes certain des symptômes et qu'avez-vous fait en attendant ?

\- Oui certain, il a prit de l'alcool et du cannabis avant de se faire… je dirais trois rails de cocaïne… Et je pense qu'il a bu une bouteille et des brouettes d'alcool avant et par contre pour le cannabis je ne sais pas. Pour le moment je l'ai mit en PLS car il a déjà vomis et pour éviter qu'il se vomisse dans la bouche ou qu'il avale sa langue.

\- D'accord notre ambulance sera là d'ici dix minutes maximum. Je transmets votre numéro à l'équipe en charge pour si jamais ils ont besoin de plus d'information.

\- D'accord, merci. »

Ace laissa tomber son téléphone à côté de lui et maintint Law en position le temps de récupérer son téléphone pour appeler Sabo cette fois :

« - Allez répond putain… Allez Allez Allez….

\- Allô Ace ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Sabo revient chez Cora, ya Law qui fait une overdose… !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, je suis monté après que tu sois partit et je l'ai trouvé en pleine overdose sur le sol de sa piaule. J'ai appelé des secours mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour dégager les gens de la maison et du jardin pour que les pompiers puissent passer ! Je m'en fous de ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous, mais là Law peut crever si on ne fait rien donc BOUGE TON PUTAIN DE CUL ET RAPPLIQUE ICI FISSA ! »

Il ne laissa pas le blond répondre et raccrocha directement. Il se mit ensuite à parler doucement à Law pour essayer de le maintenir un minimum conscient de son environnement et pour éviter qu'il sombre. Ce n'est que quand il sentit la respiration du brun devenir de plus en plus laborieuse qu'il entendit enfin les sirènes des pompiers avec un soulagement sans bornes. Peu de temps plus tard il entendit du remue-ménage au rez-de-chaussée et finalement des infirmiers arrivèrent dans la chambre guidés par un Sabo haletant et paniqué. Il leur réexpliqua vite fait ce qu'il avait déjà dit au téléphone et ne manqua pas la grimace qu'ils firent quand il leur détailla tout ce qu'il avait prit.

Suite à ça il libéra la place et traina son frère en dehors de la maison pour laisser de la place aux infirmiers et pompiers. Mais à peine avaient-ils mit un pied dehors que son frère fut violement projeté en arrière par un coup de poing de Bépo. Le meilleur ami de Law.  
Il s'apprêtait à le traiter de malade quand une main le stoppa :

« - Laisse Ace, je l'ai mérité… »

Bepo ne lui adressa même pas une regard avant de tourner les talons puis de s'arrêter à nouveau pour se tourner vers Ace :

« - Au fait, Merci ! J'étais tellement occupé par mon envie de dégommer la gueule de ton frère que je n'ai même pas pensé au fait que s'il est encore en vie c'est surement grâce à toi… Merci du fond du cœur Ace… J'ai une dette envers toi ! »

Puis sur ce il partit pour de bon. Laissant un Ace médusé et vaguement rougissant et un Sabo avec une joue marbré et un moral désespéré.

oOoOoOo

Law avait été transporté à l'hôpital et prit rapidement en charge par une équipe médicale qui avait réussit à limiter les dégâts au minimum. Cependant il devait rester en observation pendant une semaine. Chose dont il n'était guerre enchanté….

Du côté judiciaire il n'avait du son salut qu'à l'intervention de la Famiglia dans l'affaire et à quelques menaces et sommes échangés. Il ne savait pas si c'était un geste pour son ancienne appartenance au clan pendant dix ans ou si c'était une façon d'emmerder la police et de les empêcher de mettre la main sur un ancien membre. Il aurait pu de toute façon, avec l'argent légué par Doflamingo et Cora, s'en sortir tout seul mais il appréciait tout de même le geste.

Il avait aussi longuement discuté avec Ace, dont il savait lui avoir sauvé la vie, à propos de la médecine en général mais aussi de son frère. Cette overdose lui avait vraiment fait peur et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir d'épisode numéro deux. Il avait trop détruit son corps pour qu'il puisse vraiment résister.  
Cependant il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment tout arrêter… Il savait ne pas être heureux, mais quelque part c'était une routine, un confort.  
C'est toujours beau une tragédie, alors pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?  
Il l'avait dit à Ace et celui-ci lui avait juste répondu qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'une tragédie ou les amoureux meurent ensemble.

« - Je n'ai pas d'amoureux Ace, si je doit accomplir ce genre de tragédie je mourrais surement seul avec ma bouteille de rhum et ma queue dans la main…

\- Toujours aussi vulgaire… et mon frère t'en fait quoi ?

\- Ton frère ? ça fait dix ans qu'on n'est plus ensemble, on ne se connait plus… puis il y a tellement de rancœur entre nous que ce n'est pas une discussion et une overdose qui va changer ça… même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde…

\- Mais hypothétiquement… s'il n'y avait rien de tout ça… ?

\- S'il ne m'avait pas trompé ? Si je n'étais pas partit pendant dix ans ? Si je ne lui en voulais pas autant ? S'il ne m'en voulait pas tout autant ? Alors hypothétiquement peut-être je pourrais l'aimer à nouveau… Tu sais Ace, j'espère que tu ne rencontrerais jamais cette connerie « d'âme sœur »… Parce que je ne sais pas si ça existe vraiment mais je n'ai jamais été capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que ton putain de frangin… ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose… Mais regarde où on en est : moi dans un hosto après une overdose avec une envie d'alcool et de baise comme ce n'est pas permit… et ton frère on ne sais où entrain de cogiter avec amertume comme toujours…  
Je te le dit Ace : ne rencontre jamais ton âme sœur, parce que nom de dieu ce que ça fait chiez d'être enchaînée à la même personne ad vitam aeternam… Si tu tombes amoureux un jour : fuit loin et prend toi une cuite. Ça devrait aller mieux après.

\- On voit où ça t'a mené..,- ricana Ace avec humour-

\- Mais tu vois, moi mon problème c'est que j'ai trop attendu avant de fuir… j'était déjà raide dingue de ton frangin… et oui, regarde où ça m'a mené… »

Le silence s'étira, long et étrange. Mais tout de même paisible. Un silence comme quand deux personnes ne sont pas forcément d'accord mais qu'il n'y a aucun conflit. Un silence de méditation des paroles de l'autre.  
Les pensées d'Ace prennent forme.  
Les pensées de Law se déforment.

La tragédie joue de la flute traversière en attendant son heure.

« - Dit Law, ça te dirait pas une meilleure vie ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah oui, je veux dire, tu ne veux pas une vrai vie ? Une où tu n'a pas besoin de t'enfiler vingt bouteilles d'alcool par jour pour te sentir bien, une où tu n'est pas obligé de coucher partout pour te sentir exister… une où tu pourrais, pas redevenir celui que tu étais, mais devenir un autre Law…

\- Encore un autre Law ?

\- Toujours un autre, tu sembles toujours être dans l'excès… ça devrait te plaire : Law, l'homme ou sept vies ! T'en pense quoi ?

\- L'idée ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit pour tout te dire… Je m'étais dit que je mourrais jeune d'une maladie ou d'une overdose à l'Amy Winehouse ou d'une balle dans la tronche à la Kurt Cobain… Quitte à ne pas avoir une vie paisible, autant avoir une mort classe ! »

La tragédie joue du piano en attendant son heure.

« - Et si, à défaut d'une vie paisible, t'avais une vie heureuse ?

\- J'ai trente et un ans Ace, à quoi bon se réinventer ?

\- Justement ! Il te reste plus de la moitié de ta vie devant toi ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de continuer à voir mon frère dépérir d'année en année, ne réussissant même pas à conserver une petite amie plus d'un mois…

\- Normal : il devrait essayer avec un service trois pièces entre les jambes ! je suis certaine que ça irait mieux !

\- Mais le problème Law, c'est que c'est TON service trois pièces qu'il veut. Pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est comme toi, vous vous avez dans la peau. Ad Vitam Aeternam. Penses-y Law, tu pourrais enfin être heureux… »

La tragédie a mit ses habits blancs en attendant son heure.

oOoOoOo

Law réfléchissait : ça lui paraissait insensé, fou, totalement loufoque ! Et pourtant… Le gamin avait touché quelque chose en lui, il avait réveillé quelque chose en lui qu'il pensait disparu de son corps depuis longtemps : l'ambition.

Juste ne lui montrant la voie d'une vie meilleure, plus saine, plus équilibré… Une vie avec ce connard qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer.  
Ce même connard qui venait tout les soirs alors qu'il pensait qu'il dormait pour s'excuser encore et encore, pour lui dire à quel point il se sentait con. A quel point il aurait aimé continuer à partager sa vie avec lui.

Et chaque soir il sentait sa détermination flancher un peu plus. Il restait un être humain. Certes totalement névrosé et paumé. Mais un humain tout de même.

Alors il soupira : il semblerait que sa décision n'ai plus a être prise… Mais où cette connerie allait encore le mener ? Pourraient-ils refaire vivre cet étincelle qui existait il y a plus de dix ans ? Pourraient-ils se pardonner tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourraient-ils se supporter alors qu'ils avaient tant changé ? Qu'ils ne se reconnaissaient même plus ?  
Pourraient-ils s'aimer d'un amour sain ?

Peut-être.  
Sûrement.  
Mais pas maintenant.

La tragédie de blanc vêtue accorde son violon.

oOoOoOo

Sabo se faufila discrètement dans la chambre de Law comme tous les autres soirs. Il referma délicatement la porte avant de se figer quand il remarqua que cette fois-ci le brun ne dormait pas mais était assis sur son lit et le regardait avec une sorte d'amusement moqueur dans les yeux.

« - Je t'attendais

\- Tu savais que je venais ?

\- Je suis insomniaque quand je n'ai pas ma dose d'alcool, ils me foutent sous calmants la journée et sous somnifères la nuit pour pioncer. Je ne risque pas de faire une petite sieste avant de dormir…

\- Tu faisais semblant de dormir ?,-Sabo sembla totalement gêné-, mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas,- Law détourna les yeux pour la première fois-, je crois que j'aimais bien t'entendre déblatérer des excuses et tes niaiseries… En tout honneur bien sûr !,- ajoute précipitamment Law en voyant son vis-à-vis se refrogner-, j'aimais bien t'entendre parler… librement… »

Le silence s'installa entre eux avant que Law fasse signe au blond de s'assoir.

« - Tu sais Law, tout ce que j'ai pu dire ces derniers soirs… c'est vr… »

Il se tut face à la main qui se leva devant lui pour le réduire au silence. Ce n'était pas une main impérieuse, mais plutôt une main implorante… Certaines choses ne peuvent pas encore être dites autrement que dans l'obscurité d'un monologue… Certaines choses ne sont pas encore bonnes à entendre…

« - J'ai un marché à te proposer Sabo…

\- Un marché ? Quel genre de marché ?

\- Un très long marché… un marché de dix ans en fait… Tut, m'interromps pas s'il te plait… Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi et tu sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, mais on a passé les dix dernières années à nous détruire jusqu'en arriver là… Je te propose de passer les dix prochaines années à nous reconstruire totalement. Surtout moi… J'vais partit en cure de desintox demain, puis je pense sérieusement suivre une thérapie pendant quelque temps… Je me suis trop abîmé pour pouvoir être avec toi maintenant, et tu as besoin de faire la paix avec tes non-dits et tes démons également…  
C'est juste ça mon marché : dix ans loin l'un de l'autre, deux appels par an, on se reconstruit. On vit notre vie de notre côté tranquillement et on se retrouve dans dix ans jour pour jour…

\- C'est long dix ans…

\- On l'a déjà fait… on peut surement le refaire… Alors ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'on aura gâché la moitié de notre vie…

\- Comme dirai ton frère : ça veut aussi dire qu'on pourra peut-être réussir l'autre moitié…

-…. D'accord…

\- … Alors à dans dix ans Sabo. »

Sabo se leva, la gorge serrée à lui faire mal et tendit la main vers son ancien, et peut-être futur, amant. C'était une façon de sceller leur marché. Et le brun attrapa sa main également. Leur premier contact depuis dix ans. Leur dernier contact avant dix ans.  
Juste leurs doigts enlacés.

Puis Sabo relâcha doucement sa main. Law souriait doucement et il lui sourit également à travers les quelques larmes qui obstruaient sa vue. Puis il se retourna jusqu'à la porte qu'il poussa doucement, il fit une pause sur le seuil juste le temps de prendre une grande respiration, puis il referma la porte. Sans regarder en arrière.  
Le cœur remplit d'espoir.  
Et dans sa main une clef ancienne. Une clef qui datait d'une décennie. Une clef qui lui avait un jour appartenue. Une clef qui avait une jumelle. Une clef qu'il utilisera dans une autre décennie.

« - A dans dix ans Law. »

oOoOoOo

La tragédie ondule doucement, elle joue du violon toute vêtue de blanc avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Elle est là, la tragédie humaine. Elle est là, la belle tragédie. Elle attend son heure.

Mais quoi de plus beau qu'une tragédie ou les amoureux meurent unis et heureux ?

* * *

 **Voilà voilà**

 **ça vois a plu?**  
 **Laissez moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir puis je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


	10. Image

**Hello! voici donc la lettre I ! Cet OS porte sur une sujet pas simple mais qui me tient quand même à cœur : l'anorexie! Et surtout sa guérison.**

 **Donc:ici pas de vulgarité, alcool ou excès en tout genre. Juste un bout de vie. So:**

 **Pairing: Zoro x Sanji**

 **Rating: T pour le contenu peut-être un léger M pour le sujet, mais rien de bien affolant.**

 **Sujet: Romance, psychologie, maladie mentale**

 **Résumé: L'anorexie est une maladie mentale. Sanji le savait bien. Et pourtant il ne pouvait rien y faire, quoi qu'il fasse il se sentait impuissant. Heureusement que Zoro était là, qu'il veillait au grain. Car une reconstruction ne se fait pas toute seule.**

 **Disclaimer: Univers à Oda, définition à Wikipedia et histoire à bibi.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

[I] Image

* * *

 _« On ne se débarrasse pas d'une habitude en la flanquant par la fenêtre ; il faut lui faire descendre l'escalier marche par marche.»_

 _Marc TWAIN_

* * *

 _« L'anorexie mentale (du grec ancien_ _ἀνορεξία_ _(_ _anorexíā_ _) = « manque d'appétit ») est un des troubles des conduites alimentaires(TCA). Elle se manifeste notamment par une préoccupation très forte de l'apparence, qui entraîne des restrictions alimentaires drastiques. Les sujets qui souffrent de ces troubles sont surtout des adolescentes, même s'il y a de plus en plus de garçons et d'adultes._

 _Les causes sont inconnues. Les mécanismes sont probablement complexes. On retrouve souvent une perturbation psychologique de l'image du corps. Cependant on peut distinguer deux « types » d'Anorexie :_

 _Le Type restrictif : pendant l'épisode d'anorexie mentale, le sujet restreint intensément son alimentation et n'a pas de crises de boulimie ni recours aux vomissements provoqués ou à la prise de purgatifs._

 _Le Type avec crises de boulimie/vomissements ou prise de purgatifs : pendant l'épisode d'anorexie mentale, le sujet restreint intensément son alimentation et a, de manière régulière, des crises de boulimie et/ou recours aux vomissements provoqués ou à la prise de purgatifs. »_

* * *

Sanji sentit un spasme le secouer en entier et il eu juste le temps de se pencher précipitamment sur les toilettes avant qu'un jet de vomi ne sorte de sa bouche pour s'échouer sur les rivages de la porcelaine honnie. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et il tremblait de tous ses membres. De la salive coulait de sa bouche ouverte et le relent aigre de sa réjection digestive semblait vouloir s'imprégner à même sa peau. Il resta ainsi, immobile, pendant un long moment, essayant de calmer les spasmes qui secouaient son estomac et reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

Finalement il se releva et se mit en position accroupie pour attraper du papier toilettes. Il se moucha et s'essuya la bouche dans un premier temps, puis il jeta le bout de papier et en prit un autre pour nettoyer le rebord de la cuvette salie. Il finit par se relever totalement et après avoir essuyé ses yeux grâce à sa manche il tira la chasse qui évacua avec elle sa honte et son vomi.

En sortant de la cabine des WC il put faire face à son reflet. Il grimaça face à l'étendue de la désolation que lui renvoyait sans pitié le miroir sale en face de lui. Blanc, presque blafard, les cheveux blonds tout emmêlés, sa chemise à moitié froissé et tâchée, ses cernes violacés et son air hagard. Il était loin le splendide jeune homme de seize ans qu'il avait été auparavant. Il était si loin que ça lui semblait surréaliste.

En coupant court à ses réflexions déprimantes, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se rinça consciencieusement la bouche avant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux filasse. Avec un soupir de résignation il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son triste reflet et se dirigea vers la sortie des toilettes. A l'entrée de ceux-ci l'attendait Vivi, une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux bleus électriques. Elle avait des habits très vintage, un peu pin-up, et un corps à damner un saint. Ses longs cheveux bleus sublimaient son teint de porcelaine tout comme ses grands yeux couleur chocolat. Elle était magnifique. Et c'était sa meilleure amie depuis maintenant treize ans.

Quand elle le vit sortir des toilettes elle eu une moue inquiète et son sourcil droit se fronça un peu plus que le gauche, signe qu'elle était vraiment préoccupée par son état. Pas étonnant venant de la part de celle qui avait été la spectatrice impuissante de sa descente aux enfers pendant des années.

« - T'as vomis ?

\- Oui...

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Deux fois

\- Mmmh ça va… tu veux que j'appelle Zoro ?

\- Non c'est bon, t'inquiète pas Vivi... !

\- Pardon ?,- elle pinça les lèvres et son sourcil gauche rejoignit le droit : elle était irritée-, Sanji tu viens de gerber dans les chiottes de ton lieu de travail parce que t'as eu l'audace de vouloir déjeuner le plat du jour et qu'il contenait un peu plus que trois rondelles de carotte ! Et tu oses me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter ! »

Sanji grimaça sous l'assaut simultané de discours de son amie et du souvenir du dit plat qui avait provoqué son vomissement. Il savait que rien ne pourrait calmer son amie à part qu'il ne rentre chez lui…

« - C'est bon Vivi, je vais rentrer à la maison. J'en parlerais avec Zoro ce soir, promis ! Mais s'il-te-plait ne le prévient pas maintenant, tu sais qu'il va quitter son boulot immédiatement pour venir me ramener lui-même à l'appart et ne plus me lâcher jusqu'à demain !

\- Justement… je sais aussi que ses méthodes un peu brutes de décoffrage et intrusives ont portées leurs fruits ! »

C'était le cas de le dire : S'il était encore en vie et en à peu près bonne santé aujourd'hui c'était en majeure partie grâce à Zoro. C'était lui qui lui avait mit le coup de pied au derrière dont il avait besoin et qui l'avait sorti de son enfer. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire rappliquer immédiatement à chaque fois qu'il ressortait aussi sec son repas.

Il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même mais ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il s'avouerait la vérité plus tard, quand Zoro serait là.

« - Je sais que tu t'inquiètes Vivi, je… je comprends aussi pourquoi. Mais laisse Zoro finir sa journée tranquillement et je lui parlerais ce soir… Là je vais juste rentrer et… je ne sais pas… me faire un thé, où un café et voilà…

\- D'accord… je préviens le chef, et toi prend soin de toi-même en attendant ta tête de cactus personnelle… ! »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui claqua un baiser sur la joue avant de partir en cuisine en faisant mine de ne pas savoir pertinemment qu'il ne boirait jamais son thé ou son café, qu'il finirait sûrement par continuer à régurgiter son repas une fois le seuil de son appartement passé et qu'il allait culpabiliser et se morfondre le reste de l'après midi seul chez lui.

Elle partie en cuisine en faisant mine de ne pas savoir qu'il refaisait une rechute.

OoOoOo

Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement fit un peu de bien à Sanji, malgré qu'il ait du parcourir trente minutes à pied pour parvenir jusqu'à son immeuble. Mais là tout de suite il était inconcevable pour lui de prendre le métro et donc de rentrer en contact avec d'autres êtres humains.

Car contact voulait dire regard, jugement et paranoïa. Et là il voulait juste se terrer au fond de son appartement sans jamais en sortir.

Pour ne pas être jugé.

Pour ne pas se sentir jugé.

Pour ne pas devoir se répéter tout les mètres que c'est dans sa tête.

Car ce n'était pas que dans sa tête : c'était aussi dans la société et dans son corps.

Alors il avait marché. Puis trente minutes à pied c'était comme un repas en moins.

Les mécanismes ont la vie dure.

Ses mains tremblaient quand il essaya d'ouvrir sa porte. Il sentait la sueur dégouliner le long de sa colonne vertébrale et des spasmes agiter son estomac.

Quand il passa enfin le pas de la porte, l'odeur familière de son chez-lui lui sauta à la gorge et il dut fermer les yeux pour ravaler la bile qui lui montait dans l'œsophage.

Il eu un haut-le-cœur.

Il se concentra sur cette odeur familière, mélange de lui et Zoro.

Il eu un deuxième haut-le-cœur.

Des larmes amères perlèrent de ses yeux… _Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas_ ?

Au troisième haut-le-cœur il déclara forfait et se précipita aux toilettes pour régurgiter le peu de nourriture qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac.

Sous ses paupières dansait l'image de ce collègue odieux qui lui avait fait la remarque qu'il semblait avoir grossit. Il savait que c'était faux, qu'il était au contraire un peu trop maigre.

Mais la panique c'était quand même emparé de lui, ravageant tout sur son passage et détruisant sans état d'âme les quelques garde-fous qu'il avait mit tant de temps à construire.

C'était ridicules, idiot et complètement surréaliste mais les paroles volontairement blessantes de son collègue avaient fait leur œuvre et distillé leur poison dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il n'avait pas pu finir son plat et même pas dix minutes plus tard il régurgitait tout.

Plus besoin de vomitifs après huit ans d'anorexie.

Et là, assis seul sur le carrelage froid de sa salle de bain il fondit en larmes. Il pleurait sa honte, son impuissance, sa douleur. Il pleurait car il se savait repartit pour un tour. Il pleurait car il avait peur. Peur du futur, peur du retour de son mari, peur du repas du soir, peur que Zoro se lasse.

Alors il pleurait. Petit être frêle, recroquevillé sur le carrelage blanc d'une salle de bain trop connue.

Il resta là, prostré, pendant un moment indéfini. Puis il se décida à se relever : le mode automatique c'était mit en place.

Il commença par enlever tout ses vêtements, il les laissa directement par terre entre le lavabo et les toilettes dont il tira la chasse. Il évita le miroir et se mit sous la douche. Il y resta longtemps, juste debout sous l'eau chaude qui dégringolait sur son corps trop fin. Chaque goute passait dans ses cheveux blonds pour courir le long de son sternum fragile, de ses côtes apparentes et de ses hanches saillantes. Elles finissaient leur course sur ses longues jambes frêles et délicates pour finalement contourner ses chevilles osseuses et s'écraser sur le carrelage trempé.

En sortant de sous le jet d'eau il attrapa une grande serviette et se dirigea vers leur chambre à coucher sans prêter attention à l'eau qu'il rependait partout. Arrivé à destination il se dirigea directement vers l'armoire qui trônait dans un coin de leur chambre.

Il y attrapa un grand pull gris et bleu appartenant à Zoro qu'il avait mit la veille pour glander à la maison avec lui. Il sentait son odeur et le fait de sentir son parfum autour de lui comme le fait de sentir la chaleur du pull, calma un peu l'angoisse et la honte qui montaient en lui crescendo.

15h38, plus qu'une heure et demie avant de Zoro n'arrive.

En attendant il alla, toujours comme un zombie, dans la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer. Il prit sa tasse rouge avec un escargot jaune dessus et mit un sachet de thé quelconque dedans avant d'y verser l'eau. Pas de sucre. Surtout pas de sucre.

Il prit la tasse entre ses mains et se pelotonna dans un coin de leur grand canapé. La chaleur de la tasse et du pull réchauffaient un peu son intérieur si glacé depuis qu'il avait encore une fois réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la nausée. Sa psychologue au lycée lui disait qu'il menait une guerre intérieure.

Le problème était que ce n'était pas une guerre, c'était une parodie de bataille, une scène de théâtre trop connue pour être spontanée.

Non, ce n'était pas une guerre, c'était une défaite avec prologue.

OoOoOo

Cette fin d'après midi là, quand Zoro rentra chez lui il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet dans un premier temps il trouva la porte de chez lui pas verrouillée alors que normalement Sanji ne rentrait qu'à 18h. Ensuite il remarqua de l'eau dans le couloir. Et pour finir il trouva le corps prostré de son aimé dans leur canapé entouré de son pull et avec une tasse de thé froid non entamé dans les mains.

Sanji ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Il sentit la tristesse s'abattre sur lui : il n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour savoir que le blond avait fait une rechute. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois au cours des sept dernières années où il l'avait trouvé dans une position similaire. Il avait espéré que cette ci fois ça durerait plus longtemps que précédemment : ses crises tendaient à s'espacer de plus en plus mais ce n'était pas encore gagné…

La preuve en était de l'état de son époux à l'heure actuelle…

Zoro retira sa veste, posa ses clefs dans l'entrée et rangea son sac à sa place. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone de sa patronne : il était barman dans un bar pas loin de chez eux et il était censé travailler ce soir….

« -Allô, Zoro ?

\- Oui Shakky

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oui, je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas aller travailler ce soir… ni demain je pense

\- Oh… Sanji ?

\- Oui… il a fait une rechute et je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça,-soupira-t-il-, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que tu comptais sur moi ce soir…

\- Non, non t'excuse pas Zoro, ton mari est la priorité tu le sais bien ! Tu rattraperas tes heures la semaine prochaine en échangeant avec Ace, ce sera sûrement lui qui va te remplacer ce soir. Il aura comme ça une bonne raison pour laisser Law respirer et travailler sa médecine tranquillement… !

\- Merci Shakky, t'es un amour ! Dit merci à Ace de ma part et j'échangerais mes horaires avec lui la semaine prochaine !

\- Allez, prend soin de toi et de ton petit blond ! »

Il raccrocha rasséréné. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour Shakky qu'il loupe un soir et une journée quand Sanji n'allait pas bien. Il évitait de plus possible mais quand il n'avait pas le choix… bah il se faisait remplacer par Ace généralement.

Il était aussi conscient qu'ils avaient de la chance avec Sanji d'avoir des patrons cool et compréhensifs par rapport à leurs problèmes personnels. Ce n'était pas le cas de beaucoup et dieu qu'il savait que c'était horrible. Il avait été viré trois fois à cause de ses absences dues à la maladie de Sanji. Et « mon copain a fait une rechute d'Anorexie » n'avait jamais été une excuse suffisante pour ses anciens patrons. Et ça jusqu'à ce que Vivi, la meilleure amie de Sanji lui donne l'adresse de sa marraine: Shakky. Et depuis maintenant trois ans il travaillait au service de la brune à la poigne de fer. Elle ne laissait passer aucune erreur ni écart de comportement mais elle lui permettait d'arranger ses horaires quand Sanji allait pas bien et de travailler plus la journée que les nuits.

D'ailleurs celui-ci ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Avec un sourire triste il se dirigea vers lui et s'accroupis à sa hauteur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le blond sembla remarquer sa présence et reprendre vie. Il le regarda avec ses yeux bleus délavés, noyés de larmes retenues et de douleur contenue. Chaque fois qu'il croisait ce regard qui lui confirmait l'état de son mari, il sentait son cœur se fendre. Personne n'aime voir la personne qu'il aime dans cet état de tourments continuels.

D'un geste mesuré il attrapa la tasse pleine et la mit sur la table basse avant de s'assoir à côté du blond. Celui-ci se sentait comme une bombe à retardement, une grenade de douleur dégoupillée.

Et il savait que ça allait être Zoro qui allait devoir subir l'explosion. Comme toujours.

« - Je suis désole… tellement désole…,- souffla le blond-.

\- Raconte-moi… »

C'était toujours comme ça : il devait lui expliquer pourquoi, comment. Il devait exprimer à voix haute pour guérir en silence. Ça faisait partie de leurs vœux de mariage : « Dit moi toujours ce qu'il t'arrive et pourquoi et je serais toujours la pour te guérir ».

Alors cette fois aussi il allait tout lui raconter, car c'était devenu vital pour lui :

« - Je… J'étais dans les vestiaires de Baratie, et comme je suis arrivé un peu en retard j'ai du me changer avec les autres… et il y avait Geoffrey, le nouveau cuisinier/ serveur qu'a engagé Zeff… il… il m'a dit que j'avais grossi… Je sais que c'est faux, mais j'ai pas pu me contrôler : je me suis sentit lourd, pataud, encombrant… j'ai pas pu m'empêcher … je te jure que j'ai essayer… mais j'avais l'impression d'être énorme, que mon reflet mentait, qu'en fait je n'était pas maigre… que j'était énorme…,- Sanji suffoquait tellement il parlait vite, sans reprendre sa respiration-, j'ai vomis… j'ai vomis… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… j'ai pas pu m'empêcher… »

Et il continua comme ça, s'excusant et se justifiant. Et Zoro sentait monter la colère en lui : ce Geoffrey allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à son mari. Tout le monde au Baratie connaissait l'état du blond, et pour cause : le patron, Zeff, était le père adoptif de Sanji. Celui-ci avait décidé de devenir cuisinier pour « vaincre » son Anorexie et sa phobie de la nourriture. Ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné mais il s'était découvert une passion : rendre la nourriture belle. C'était lui qui mettait les plats dans des assiettes, qui les décorait et les mettait en scène. C'est en partie grâce à la beauté des plats faits par Sanji que le Baratie avait vu sa renommé grandir.

Il ne goûtait jamais ses plats, il ne faisait que les sublimer. Comme un metteur en scène qui n'était pas comédien.

Cependant ce n'était pas la première fois que le blond s'attirait la jalousie de ses pairs : son talent faisait des envieux car, selon eux, il occultait leur talent culinaire. Tout comme sa fragilité en faisait une victime facile. Alors il avait déjà eu à essuyer la jalousie mal placée de certains idiots congénitaux.

Le dernier en date semblait être ce _Geoffrey_ : d'après ce que lui avait raconté Sanji il était arrivé deux mois auparavant et il était cuisinier, diplômé et félicité. Cependant en arrivant il avait vite remarqué que ses desserts marquaient plus par leur beauté que leur gout. Hors il n'était absolument pas responsable de leur esthétique. Furieux il était allé se plaindre virulemment à Zeff, et avait commit le faux-pas de dire que Sanji ne méritait pas sa place car il ne goûtait même pas les plats : « un anorexique n'a rien à foutre dans une cuisine » avait-il dit. Zeff était rentré dans une fureur noire et l'avait demis de ses fonctions pour le transférer en tant que serveur. Depuis, ce Geoffrey semblait vouait une haine féroce au blond et n'attendait qu'une chose : se venger.

Vu l'état du blond, et son récit, ça semblait chose faite.

Bien entendu ce dernier n'était pas au courant de tout ça, c'était Vivi et Zeff lui-même qui l'avait avertit des faits. Et depuis il attendait la catastrophe.

Malgré tout, ça le rendait furieux. Comment une personne avec un minimum de conscience peut-elle vouloir détruire quelqu'un à ce point ?

Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le blond dans cet état… mais ça faisait toujours autant mal. Mais il ne montra rien, pour protéger Sanji, pour pas l'enfoncer, car ce n'était pas sa douleur qui comptait pour l'instant. Car si Sanji allait mieux, il irait mieux.

Alors il prit son amant dans ses bras, corps frêle et léger. Il aurait pu être mignon, si fin dans ce pull si large, si seulement ce n'était pas des années de destruction physique qui avaient crée cette minceur. Il contempla doucement le bas des jambes de Sanji qui apparaissaient sous le gros pull. Il les aimait ses jambes, si fines, si fragiles et pourtant si solides pour supporter toute cette peine depuis des années. Si robustes pour continuer à avancer malgré tout. Si douces pour continuer à montrer que c'était encore et toujours un être humain. Pas un monstre, ni un anormal. Juste un être humain. Malade certes, mais un être humain quand même.

« - Sssh Sanji, calme-toi »

Il entoura son aimé de ses bras, le gardant contre son cœur, l'entourant de sa chaleur, de son amour. Il lui caressa la jambe de sa grande main, pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours beau.

Il lui embrassa le front, pour lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là.

Et peu à peu son blond se calma, ses sanglots déchirants se tarirent, et son corps arrêta de trembler.

Et seulement à ce moment là il prit la parole :

« - Calme toi Sanji, c'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas pris un gramme, et même si c'était le cas ce ne serait pas grave non plus. Le miroir ne te ment pas, et même si c'était le cas moi je ne te mentirais pas. Tu aurais du m'appeler au lieu de t'entêter à vouloir tout supporter tout seul… je ne vais pas partir parce que tu ne vas pas bien, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Je te l'ai dit : je resterais jusqu'au bout. Que ce soit de toi ou de moi…

\- … je voulais y arriver par moi-même…

\- Je sais, je sais… mais on est deux d'accord ? Appelle-moi la prochaine fois, si ce n'est pas quand tu paniques au moins quand tu rentres… et si tu vomis… on le savait, tu le savais, que ça n'allait pas guérir comme par magie. Elle t'avait prévenue Mme Robin que t'aurais des « rechutes », que des fois ça serait trop dur à porter et que tu recommencerais… tu as habitué ton corps à ressortir tout ce que tu manges pendant deux ans non stop… puis tu as continué sur trois ans à alterner entre boulimie et anorexie… ton corps a prit des habitudes et ta tête aussi…

-… je sais…,- chuchota le blond-,… mais j'aimerais tellement être normal… pouvoir manger comme tout le monde…

\- Je sais, mais ça viendra… et encore une fois, même si ce n'est jamais le cas, ce n'est pas grave Sanji… tes crises s'espacent de plus en plus, ça fait depuis combien de temps que tu n'en avais pas refait une ?

\- Cinq mois…

\- Tu vois, un record ! Et sans cet abrutis t'aurais continué à progresser… mais t'inquiète pas : tu y arriveras. Avec moi. »

Sanji se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Car les paroles de Zoro pansaient une blessure à vif. C'était douloureux de constater que quelqu'un vous aimait suffisamment pour s'oublier pour vous. Pour mettre sa vie en parenthèses le temps que vous alliez mieux, que vous puissiez à nouveau marcher par vous-même.

Et dieu seul savait ce que lui-même aimait cet homme.

Cet homme qu'il avait connu à quatorze ans en même temps que Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Franky et Brook… Ils étaient devenus amis car ils étaient dans la même classe en quatrième. Au début ils ne pouvaient pas se voir avec Zoro, il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi.

Puis la troisième était arrivée avec l'éveil de ses hormones. Il avait commencé à draguer des filles à droite à gauche sans se préoccuper réellement de ce qu'elles pensaient de lui. A quinze ans il était plutôt beau garçon et sur de lui.

A seize ans, son point culminant, tombeur de ces dames il butinait de tous les côtés sans ce prendre la tête. C'est à ce moment là où Zoro avait du quitter le collège pour faire un an au Japon dans un Dojo : il était un grand passionné de sabre et une occasion comme ça, ça ne se refuse pas. Sanji n'en avait rien eu à faire à ce moment là.

Peu après le départ de Zoro, une fille en particulier s'était intéressée à lui : Monet. Il en était tombé tout simplement amoureux. Ils s'étaient mit en couple, mais peu de temps après les choses avaient dégénéré : elle avait éloigné de lui tout ses amis et surtout Vivi dont elle était extrêmement jalouse. Puis elle l'avait plus ou moins obligé à suivre le même régime qu'elle pour la « soutenir » : elle voulait perdre quelque kilos en trop dus a la puberté et avait décidé qu'ils feraient ce régime « en couple ». Il avait fait la sourde oreille aux avertissements de ses amis qui le voyaient s'engager sur une pente glissante, fol amoureux de sa belle il accepta. Ainsi commença le compte des calories et les restrictions alimentaires. Si Monet perdit du poids petit à petit et se stabilisa plus ou moins à un poids définit au bout d'un moment, Sanji qui faisait beaucoup plus d'activités perdit beaucoup d'un coup. Il vit avec fascination son corps changer.

Le véritable drame arriva quand Monet arrêta le régime, satisfaite de sa silhouette, et qu'elle reprit plus de quinze kilos au lieu des quatre ou cinq qu'elle avait voulu perdre. Terrifié à l'idée de suivre le même chemin, Sanji continua à compter les calories, à manger extrêmement peu, à se priver de plus en plus, à faire beaucoup trop de sport.

Monet le voyait faire avec effarement : elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait fait à celui qu'elle aimait. Mais trop obsédée par son propre poids en trop elle ne le soutint pas pour le faire remonter à la surface. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir maigrir alors qu'elle elle grossissait sans arrêt.

Puis un jour il vint, terrifié, lui confesser qu'il avait repris un kilo… s'en était trop pour elle : elle le quitta, tout simplement. Et là, Sanji eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait.

S'il grossissait et que Monet le quittait ça voulait dire que s'il grossissait il n'était plus attirant.

Alors pour ne pas perdre le peu de personnes qu'il lui restait il continua à vouloir maigrir.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Et encore.

Jusqu'à n'être plus que peau et os. Jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un fil de l'hospitalisation.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Zoro revint : il trouva son groupe d'amis éclaté, la plupart n'avaient pas supporté la douleur de Sanji et le peu qu'il restait ne savaient pas comment agir. Puis Sanji : il avait quitté un jeune homme magnifique, dans la force de la jeunesse, tombeur et séducteur et il retrouvait un cadavre sur pattes obsédé par les calories et les grammes.

Mais lui n'avait pas fuit. Au contraire.

Il s'était installé.

Il avait suivit Sanji comme son ombre, mu par une volonté à le voir guérir coûte que coûte.

Il l'avait accompagné pendant ses « repas », mangeant sain mais en quantité. Lui montrant que manger n'était pas une condamnation, au contraire même.

Il l'avait accompagné aux toilettes se faire vomir le peu qu'il mangeait, pour lui passer du papier toilettes et le soutenir dans ces moments durs.

Il l'avait accompagné quand il faisait du sport, exposant son corps en bonne santé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait mieux un peu plus remplumé.

Etc. Etc. Etc. Toujours là, toujours présent.

Mais à l'entré en première, entre le stress et la faim. Il craqua. Il mangea. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas mangé plus d'un yaourt par jour depuis deux ans. Il s'était pourtant un peu remplumé, il allait mieux.

Mais son écart se vit immédiatement : son corps habitué à n'avoir rien, stocka tout ce qu'il reçu d'un coup. Il lui fallait tout reperdre : sinon Zoro ne voudrait plus de lui, comme Monet, comme ses amis qui avaient fuit. Même Vivi était impuissante face à sa détresse.

Alors il trouva à nouveau la solution miracle : se faire tout vomir. Il pouvait manger s'il vomissait après. Et le sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait après était… bandant.

Il fallu deux mois à Zoro pour comprendre le subterfuge… et trois ans pour le faire arrêter. Le plus dur fut les deux premières années.

Elles furent rythmés par les vomitifs, les cris, les larmes, les malaises, les carences, une hospitalisation et beaucoup de douleur. Des deux côtés.

Zoro avait mit toute sa vie personnelle de côté pour aider Sanji. Au point où, à la demande de Zeff, il avait emménagé avec Sanji au dessus du Baratie pour continuer à l'aider.

Au bout de deux ans : le bout du tunnel. Zoro exténué de batailler contre un Sanji de plus en plus malheureux et maigre décide de faire un break. Après deux ans non stop ensemble, Zoro part en vacances une semaine au Japon. Pour Sanji se fut un électrochoc : il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça sinon il allait perdre Zoro.

Alors à son retour ils parlèrent longuement et douloureusement, et Sanji décida d'aller voir une psychologue. Nico Robin fut une bouffée d'air frais dans sa tête dérangée : il était malade. Pas Anormal. Pas gros. Pas maigre. Juste Malade.

Et tout c'était enchaîné à partir de là : sa place au Baratie, sa lente guérison… même si le mal était fait il pouvait limiter la casse… sa relation avec Zoro. Comme une évidence après trois ans à lutter, contre l'autre d'abord puis ensemble contre ses troubles par la suite.

Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il avait peur, constamment, que Zoro ne veuille plus de lui, qu'il soit un fardeau trop lourd, qu'il se lasse… Mais son amant avait mit fin à toutes ses craintes en le demandant en mariage. Sans fioriture ni guimauve. Juste à son image : sobre mais plein de sous entendus rassurants.

Et la vie continuait son cours…

Malgré qu'il ne puisse pas faire l'amour la lumière totalement allumé.

Malgré que ses dents soient jaunies par trop de bile.

Malgré qu'il fasse des rechutes souvent.

Malgré qu'il ne puisse pas manger pendant des jours en attendant que sa crise passe.

Malgré qu'il soit toujours trop mince.

Malgré que sa peur de grossir soit toujours là.

Malgré que sa vie ne soit pas vraiment une vie rêvée…

Zoro restait là, car il aimait cet homme trop fragile pour cette vie, pour cette maladie, pour cette douleur. Il aimait cet homme pas comme les autres, au physique si creux et pâle, au regard si tourmenté, aux fissures si visibles.

Mais par-dessus tout, il aimait cet homme, cet homme au sourire si rare et si précieux, il aimait cet homme si câlin la nuit et si pudique le jour. Il aimait cet homme au rire si enchanteur et aux œillades si sensuelles.

Il aimait cet homme au corps si différent, et si beau dans sa particularité.

Il aimait cet homme pour ses rêves, ses efforts constants, ses espoirs, ses peurs et ses blessures.

Il aimait cet homme si discrètement joyeux et si tendrement aimant quand ça allait.

Il aimait tout ces facettes de cet homme.

Car Sanji n'était pas qu'un homme malade, une maladie ou un Anorexique.

Il était aussi son mari, son amant, son colocataire. Un homme.

Et tout ça il s'évertuait à lui montrer chaque jour. Chaque moment qui passait.

Pour que Sanji lui-même se considère comme un Homme.

Et peu à peu ils y arrivaient.

Alors c'est avec un sourire tendre que Zoro porta Sanji jusqu'à leur chambre pour le coucher sur le lit et l'enlacer doucement.

Il se lèverait plus tard pour aller manger avant que Sanji ne se réveille. Pour jeter ses habits témoins de sa rechute, pour occulter le bas du miroir de la salle de bain comme à chaque fois. Pour essuyer l'eau du couloir. Pour jeter le thé froid. Pour appeler Vivi pour la rassurer ainsi que Zeff. Pour apprendre le renvoi de Geoffrey. Pour se changer.

Pour retourner au lit avec son blond. Pour continuer à l'aimer.

Car ils étaient un couple.

Car il l'avait accepté entier, avec tout ce que ça impliquait.

Et qu'il allait mieux de jour en jour.

Un jour il serait totalement guérit. Et ce jour là, il ne serait pas plus pleinement heureux qu'aujourd'hui.

Car pour lui ce n'était pas le fait que Sanji ne vomisse plus qui comptait. C'était le fait qu'il continue à s'accrocher. Et si pour cela il devait mettre sa vie de côté des années encore il le ferait.  
Car Sanji en valait la peine.

Il caressa les cheveux de son aimé avec de se glisser à ses côtés sous le drap. Il attrapa sa taille et le serra contre lui.

Dans un demi-sommeil Sanji se retourna pour se blottir contre Zoro.

Car c'était sa place. Entre ses bras il avait la force de continuer à lutter.

Car parfois lutter pour soi même ce n'est pas suffisant.  
Alors il faut trouver quelqu'un pour qui lutter. Pour qui s'accrocher.

Lui avait trouvé Zoro.

Son mari, son garde fous, son psychologue à ses heures perdues.

Sa tête de cactus personnelle.

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà! j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des impressions!**  
 **Le prochain OS sera, comme annoncé, un Law x Luffy (*clin d'oeuil* Lawiki)!**

 **Bisous Poutoux !**


End file.
